This Love
by Cracotte16
Summary: Quelques fois tout notre petit monde s'écroule, le passé nous rattrape, les souvenirs nous hantent et de complots en jeux de pouvoir et de séduction chacun tente de faire son chemin...mais est-il toujours possible de faire marche arrière ? les vieux démons finissent-ils par nous rattraper ? chacun trouvera-t'il sa place ? romance-angst-drama...parfois lemon... Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**_AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil, commentaire ou autre est bienvenu. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou autre :)  
><em>**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong>"Que les apparences soient belles car on ne juge que par elles."<strong>

**Roger Bussy-Rabutin**

* * *

><p>Scarlet fouilla au fond d'un tiroir rempli de divers formulaires et prototypes de pistolet et en sortit une petite photo qu'elle regarda longuement.<p>

La photo datait de plusieurs années mais elle l'avait conservée jusque là, tout comme le secret espoir enfoui dans son coeur. La photo avait été prise au Gold Saucer lors d'une soirée de fin d'été 4 ans auparavant, juste devant les gondoles qui faisaient le tour du parc. Toute l'équipe des cadres de la Shinra s'était retrouvée lors de cette soirée, et comme chaque année le parc leur avait été privatisé pour l'occasion. Ils avaient d'abord mangé à l'hôtel hanté, Reno s'était déguisé en zombie pour l'occasion et avait ainsi effrayé plusieurs de ses collègues, Heidegger s'était transformé en loup-garou, sa large barbe l'aidant en cela et même le président Shinra s'était prêté au jeu, acceptant de porter un dentier de vampire pour une photo d'équipe. A la fin du repas il avait fait son traditionnel petit discours sauf que cette année, pendant que son père encourageait ses troupes, le vice-président avait saisi la main de Scarlet sous la table tout en lui adressant un sourire complice.

Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus aux gondoles tous les deux. Rufus l'avait menée sans un regard à droite ni à gauche, la démarche rapide et sûre. Bien qu'il soit plus jeune qu'elle de quelques années il fût tout de suite très entreprenant, l'embrassant avec fougue à peine arrivés dans la cabine, et par la suite se montra à la hauteur de sa réputation de playboy. Scarlet avait connu nombre d'aventures mais elle devait reconnaître que Rufus faisait partie de son top 5 des meilleurs amants, toujours en demande et jamais totalement satisfait. D'un commun accord, leur liaison resta cachée, tout du moins officiellement car à la Shinra, tout finit par se savoir tôt ou tard, mais régulièrement il était venu la trouver à son bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui avec un sourire en coin plein de promesses ou encore lui envoyait des petits messages du type « au Midgar Inn à 18h ». Des petits apartés bien agréables pour évacuer le stress. Scarlet trouvait tout cela exaltant, elle se sentait vivante à ses côtés, vivante et femme, chose non négligeable quand on ne travaille qu'avec des hommes dans un univers résolument masculin.

Elle se sentait redevenir jeune fille, multipliant les achats de lingerie fine pour lui plaire. C'en était rapidement devenu une obsession, elle avait un besoin quasiment viscéral de lire le désir dans son regard d'acier quand elle se montrait dans ses nouvelles parures, elle était devenue accro aux frissons que son simple contact lui procurait quand ils se croisaient au bureau, lui l'air imperturbable, le prince de glace comme toujours et elle se sentant prête à bouillir au moindre petit geste anodin. Le simple fait de voir ses mains aux longs doigts croisés sous son visage tandis que ce gros abruti d'Heidegger exposait ces nouvelles stratégies, ce regard vaguement ennuyé, ce visage si délicat et pourtant si inaccessible, cette façon de jouer avec son stylo d'un air las et l'apothéose, ce sourire en coin alors qu'il tranchait net le discours enthousiaste du gros militaire en lançant une pique assassine. Elle se montrait attentive au moindre petit détail, observant le premier bouton de chemise ouvert laissant paraître sa peau claire et nette, le scrutant se passer la main dans les cheveux d'un geste désinvolte, cette façon de ficher sa cigarette au coin des lèvres pour l'allumer, tout en lui l'attirait, d'autant plus quand il feignait la plus parfaite indifférence en la croisant au QG, contrastant avec l'homme beaucoup plus passionné qu'il pouvait être en privé. Avant même qu'elle n'en prit conscience elle était devenue totalement addict.

Puis il y avait eu ce jeudi soir, cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle n'avait plus vu Rufus, le président avait assigné son fils à Junon ce qui limitait ses visites à Midgar. Il lui avait envoyé un message bref, comme à son habitude, lui demandant de le retrouver au Chill Out Café, un bar branché du secteur 1, le secteur le plus coté. Elle s'était comme toujours soigneusement préparée, choisissant avec soin des dessous affriolants et portant le parfum qu'il lui avait offert lors d'un de ses derniers voyages mais à l'instant où elle le vit assis à la petite table à l'attendre elle sût que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait senti son estomac se nouer et ses mains devenir moites tandis qu'il l'invita à s'asseoir, des réactions de faiblesse auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée. Il l'avait regardé avec gravité de ses yeux bleus clairs avant de prendre la parole.

-Scarlet, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, je suis fiancé

Elle eut l'impression d'une pierre tombant au creux de son estomac, elle savait que leur histoire n'avait pas d'issue mais une partie d'elle avait espéré qu'au moins ça continue ainsi à défaut d'être officiellement ensemble.

-ohh..avait-elle répondu en cherchant à reprendre contenance.

Il but une gorgée de cocktail avant de reprendre la parole d'un air distant.

-j'ai rencontré quelqu'un à Junon, dit-il en contemplant un anneau d'or blanc tout neuf à son annulaire, je retourne là-bas la semaine prochaine pour deux semaines, après quoi…si tout se passe bien, elle viendra ici..

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air froid et entendu, apparemment cela ne lui causait aucun état d'âme.

-très bien, dit-elle sans le penser

-je la présenterai officiellement, j'attends de toi d'éviter de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse la mettre mal à l'aise..

Non content de la quitter sans autre préambule pour une autre, il comptait encore sur elle pour mettre sa rivale « à l'aise », oui Rufus Shinra ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et elle aurait du le savoir depuis le temps. Elle sentit une vague de colère monter en elle mais la retint.

-évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu.. répondit-elle simplement en tentant vainement de sauver ce qui lui restait de dignité.

Mettant fin à ses rêveries, Scarlet regarda l'heure sur sa montre, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Elle poussa un long soupir et se leva, bien décidée à rencontrer celle qui avait pris sa place, momentanément pris sa place, ajouta-t'elle mentalement en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

><p>Rufus regarda par le hublot du jet présidentiel, désignant du doigt la ville qui s'étalait loin en dessous d'eux.<p>

-Midgar nous voilà…

Ambre se pencha par-dessus lui pour regarder.

-Ohh on voit la plaque d'ici ! s'exclama-t'elle, impressionnée

-On sera bientôt arrivé ma chérie, tu te sens prête ?

Elle réfléchit deux minutes avant de répondre.

-J'imagine, de toute façon tu seras là..

-bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il avec un sourire

_Ils vont juste chercher à te dévorer toute crue, mais je serai là…_

Il se leva et se servit un verre de whisky, pensif.

Il y a encore peu de temps, le mariage était le cadet de ses soucis. Au contraire, il avait largement profité de sa jeunesse dorée pour accumuler les liaisons sans lendemain, y compris avec le personnel de son père. Se marier était un acte désespéré d'après lui, ou l'œuvre de gens particulièrement stupides, au choix, parfois même les deux, désespérés et stupides. Lui n'avait aucune intention d'entraver sa liberté et il pensait encore vivoter de cette façon quelque temps mais apparemment son père en avait assez de voir son fils faire la Une des journaux à scandales pour son comportement en soirées. Habituellement Rufus se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait dire ou penser le Vieux, mais là, il avait sagement suivi ses conseils en vue de prendre un jour sa place de président. Rencontrer Ambre avait été une opportunité en or, non seulement elle pourrait l'aider à se faire une place mais en plus de ça la jeune femme était sublime, suffisamment pour être digne d'être une Shinra, et plus accessoirement, très très accessoirement à son goût, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Il regarda un moment sa fiancée, songeant à tout cela tout en lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers le hublot, contemplant la vue.

* * *

><p>Ambre contemplait la vue depuis le hublot du jet, bientôt ils arriveraient à Midgar. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que des gens vivaient sur et sous cette plaque posée là en plein désert. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé mais elle ne connaissait pas encore la mégalopôle et attendait leur arrivée avec un mélange quasiment égal d'excitation et d'appréhension. Elle repensa à ces derniers mois avec un sourire, de vrais mois de folie.<p>

Il y a tout juste 6 mois, elle s'apprêtait à aller défiler pour l'inauguration d'un nouveau théâtre à Junon. Un malheureux concours de circonstance avait fait que le van qui devait les amener, elle et quelques autres mannequins, était tombé en panne sur la route juste en dehors de la ville, à une dizaine de kilomètres du théâtre. Le chauffeur jurait sur son moteur tandis que Jon, leur très excentrique agent s'énervait avec lui au téléphone, l'engueulant copieusement et le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau tout en le sommant de trouver une solution.

Une limousine s'était alors arrêtée, la vitre teintée arrière se baissa laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond dont le visage n'était pas inconnu. Ambre tenait son nom sur le bout de sa langue mais n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

-Cinq jolies filles au bord de la route…pouvons-nous vous aider mesdemoiselles ? avait-il demandé d'un ton charmeur légèrement traînant

Ambre avait entendu deux de ses collègues glousser nerveusement et murmurer « Rufus Shinra ». Elle le resitua d'un coup, le fils du président de la Shinra, connu notamment pour ses frasques. Hayden avait pris la parole, se penchant vers lui d'un air aguicheur, lui expliquant qu'elles étaient en panne et qu'elles devaient se rendre au plus vite au théâtre pour le défilé de l'inauguration.

Rufus avait alors ouvert la porte, les invitant d'un geste de la main avec un petit sourire hautain

-Mesdemoiselles, c'est votre jour de chance, justement j'y allais.

Ambre se rappelait qu'il l'avait longuement regardé, la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle le trouvait plutôt séduisant avec ses yeux bleus acier et son sourire charmeur mais il dégageait aussi quelque chose de vaguement menaçant et assurément hautain de sa posture droite et impeccable.

Il y avait aussi une certaine froideur dans ses manières posées, presque guindées qui le rendait arrogant.

Il était venu la rejoindre après le défilé, lui tendant une coupe de champagne d'un élégant geste nonchalant résumant parfaitement toute sa personne.

-beau défilé..je ne suis pas expert en mode mais la robe que vous portiez à la fin a fait des admiratrices et sûrement autant d'admirateurs dans la salle..

Ambre s'était sentie mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur, perçant et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre comme une petite fille qui aurait eu envie de faire pipi.

-est-ce une façon de me faire passer un message Monsieur le vice-président ? avait-elle répondu d'un ton plus ferme mais aussi plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité

-juste une information ma chère..à votre santé

Il lui avait tendu sa coupe, trinquant avec elle avec un coup d'œil appuyé.

-vous avez un moyen de rentrer ? finit-il par dire calmement

-de rentrer ?

-dans la mesure où la voiture qui vous a amené est en panne, avez-vous un autre moyen pour rentrer ?

Elle avait été surprise, elle n'y pensait plus et se trouva quelques secondes sans répondre tandis qu'il souriait toujours.

-trouveriez-vous cela cavalier si je vous proposais de vous ramener ? en tout bien tout honneur naturellement

-je trouve ça plutôt aimable au contraire.

-parfait, quand vous en aurez assez d'être ici faites-moi signe

Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée mais Ambre voulait rentrer tôt car elle avait un shooting le lendemain.

-je suis navrée si j'écourte votre soirée, si cela vous dérange je peux demander à Spike de me ramener, nous sommes au même hôtel et s'il veut réussir son shooting demain il doit aussi rentrer tôt.

-ne vous excusez-pas, maintenant que le défilé est fini la soirée a perdu une grande partie de son attrait

Il l'avait guidée à travers la foule jusqu'à l'entrée où la limousine attendait. Ils avaient longuement papoté sur le trajet du retour.

-alors vous avez un shooting demain matin ? à junon même ?

-au port oui, la nouvelle collection de bikini

Elle avait senti ses joues s'embraser tandis qu'il leva ses yeux bleu sur elle au mot bikini, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

-je vois.. connaissez-vous Junon ?

-à peine, on a été mangé à une terrasse du centre-ville hier soir avec l'équipe, sinon je ne connais pas très bien

Ambre détourna le regard et se mordit les lèvres. Rufus resta imperturbable.

-il y a un pêcheur au port qui vous attrape votre poisson et vous le cuisine au bord de l'eau, avec trois fois rien il arrive à vous sortir un plat digne d'un restaurant étoilé, il n'est pas très causant mais la nourriture et la vue sont incomparables, nous pourrions..

Il s'interrompit, semblant un rien mal à l'aise. Voilà que nous parlons de « nous » maintenant, avait pensé Ambre avec un sourire.

-quelle bonne idée, bien sûr, nous pourrions manger une fois ensemble, continua-t'elle, l'encourageant, décidant que finalement quand on creusait derrière la carapace de glace, il était attachant.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Rufus reprit la parole.

-demain soir ?

-va pour demain soir..

Ils avaient donc mangé au bord de la plage, sur une couverture, regardant le soleil se coucher lentement dans un dégradé de rouge. Ambre s'était enveloppée d'un fin châle de cachemire pour avoir assez chaud, elle regardait les vagues, songeuse.

-c'est drôle..les magazines vous décrivent comme un coureur de jupon alcoolique et sans coeur..

Il s'était tourné vers elle, la regardant gravement, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon blanc qui flottait au vent. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en regardant au loin et Ambre regretta ses paroles déplacées mais alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, il reprit la parole.

-vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que ce qui est dans les magazines est souvent trompeur

-vous marquez un point..

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, passant doucement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-juste un point ? j'espérais plus, murmura-t'il avec douceur

Elle avait posé la tête sur son épaule, appréciant son contact, respirant l'odeur fraîche du vétiver de son eau de toilette. Sans pouvoir expliquer le comment du pourquoi elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il regardait l'eau, rêveur, un vent léger faisant danser quelques mèches de cheveux blonds sur son front bronzé, infiniment plus séduisant ainsi, au naturel.

-ce qui est très ennuyeux maintenant c'est que si je vous embrasse, vous iriez penser que ce qui se dit dans les magazines pourrait être vrai, je me trompe ?

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire las, et sans prendre le temps de vraiment réfléchir, Ambre se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

-cela répond-il à votre question ?

Son sourire s'était élargi et il l'avait embrassé à son tour, longuement, langoureusement, lui mordillant les lèvres tout en lui tenant délicatement le visage avec ses mains.

-on peut peut-être se tutoyer non ? suggéra-t'il d'un faux air innocent en se détachant d'elle, appuyant son front contre le sien, les yeux brillants.

Ambre avait répondu par un sourire entendu.

Et maintenant ils étaient fiancés. Elle le regarda se servir un verre de whisky, tout en lui respirait l'assurance, de sa chemise déboutonnée au col à cette façon de boire nonchalamment son verre en regardant dehors.

-Rufus ?

-mm ?

-je suis la plus heureuse avec toi, affirma-t'elle avec un grand sourire.

-moi aussi, répondit-il en venant lui déposer un petit baiser, le regard songeur

* * *

><p>Sephiroth boucla le dossier et poussa un long soupir en s'étirant, remplir les compte-rendus de missions ne l'avait jamais beaucoup intéressé mais il savait que c'était un mal nécessaire. Alors qu'il se levait de son fauteuil, le président passa la tête par la porte entrouverte, l'air particulièrement enjoué.<p>

-Vous êtes encore là ? constata-t'il

-Je finissais

Il observa calmement son supérieur, attendant la suite, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le réjouir de cette façon.

-Très bien, la mission a bien été à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ?

« venez en aux faits » pensa brièvement Sephiroth tout en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, très bien, répondit le président Shinra en se frottant les mains, geste qu'il faisait régulièrement quand tout se passait comme il le désirait.

Sephiroth continua à le fixer.

-Autre chose ?

-Mon fils présente sa fiancée ce soir, naturellement vous êtes convié, dit le gros bonhomme avec une pointe de fierté

-mmmh, répondit le général sans grand intérêt, comprenant mieux le remue-ménage et l'agitation qui régnait parmi les Turks aujourd'hui.

Le président eut un petit rire sec comme un aboiement qui se finit par une quinte de toux.

-je ne suis pas sans ignorer que vous n'appréciez que modérément les soirées mais tout le monde sera là, ce sera l'occasion de refaire une petite apparition publique

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots.

-très bien, je passerai mais je ne resterai pas longtemps

Le président se frotta à nouveau les mains, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage gras.

-parfait, et si par hasard quelqu'un venait à vous poser des questions, n'hésitez pas à raconter le succès de votre dernière mission à Wutai.

Le général acquiesça une nouvelle fois en silence l'air visiblement ennuyé.

Le président se passa les mains sur son ventre proéminent avec satisfaction tout en regagnant la porte du vaste bureau.

-19h à mon domicile

Il avait entendu dire que Rufus s'était fiancé avec un modèle rencontré à Junon mais il avait été si absorbé par son travail qu'il l'avait totalement oublié et de toute évidence il ne se sentait que peu concerné par la trépidante vie amoureuse du rejeton Shinra.

Rufus fiancé..le jeune vice-président avait souvent défrayé les chroniques pour sa vie de débauche au grand dam de son père, plus d'une fois les turks l'avaient ramené complètement ivre ou défoncé et maintenant il s'était fiancé. Ce devait être par quelconque intérêt, sûrement pour se faire une réputation plus lisse en vue de prendre la succession de son père et il s'était assurément trouvé une jeune modèle très ouverte d'esprit et qui aspirait probablement à la même vie festive que lui et même s'il s'en contrefichait cela lui fit une drôle d'impression de temps qui passe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note : Non, ce ne sera pas une banale histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose, bien au contraire, rassurez-vous<br>_**

**_Si vous avez des questions, suggestions ou autres, toute remarque est bienvenue et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre_**

**_ahhh, et je vous aime chers lecteurs ;-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"Les apparences suffisent largement à faire un monde."<strong>

**Jean Anouilh**

* * *

><p>Le jet atterrit sans encombre et Ambre et Rufus sortirent, escortés par les Turks. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, et vit la foule grandir derrière les barrières, contenue par des soldats. Deux bataillons de soldats se tenaient au garde à vous de part et d'autre d'un chemin aménagé pour eux, et au début de ce chemin, juste après la passerelle du jet se trouvaient plusieurs personnes visiblement importantes qui les regardaient. Rufus la prit par la taille et salua d'un geste de la main avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui avait rarement vu.<p>

-ma chérie, si tu veux de belles photos dans les journaux, c'est maintenant, lui dit-il à l'oreille

Elle sourit, prenant un air décontracté, après tout, poser pour les photographes était son métier. Les flashs crépitèrent et elle entendit les photographes les appeler de toute part pour attirer leurs regards.

Après quelques minutes de pose, ils serrèrent brièvement quelques mains, Rufus échangea quelques platitudes avec ses hommes, Ambre ne retint pas les noms et se contenta de sourire et saluer tout ce petit monde. Enfin ils se dirigèrent vers une limousine et traversèrent la ville, escortés par deux grosses voitures et plusieurs motards jusqu'à une vaste villa.

Une équipe de turks assurait la sécurité devant la villa et vint leur ouvrir les portières de la limousine.

-Mademoiselle, Monsieur le vice-président, bienvenus, salua poliment de la tête l'un d'eux portant une queue de cheval et un bindi, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Ambre lui fit également un petit signe de tête en sortant de la voiture tandis que Rufus répondait tout en allumant une cigarette.

-Bonjour Tseng, très bon, tout est en ordre pour ce soir ?

-Oui Monsieur, acquiesça le turk

Rufus se tourna vers sa fiancée, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et ouvrit la lourde porte en bois sculptée de l'entrée tout en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

-Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie

Elle répondit à son sourire et entra. Le hall d'entrée tout en marbre blanc ouvert sur le premier étage était très vaste et décoré avec goût par des meubles blanc laqué au design épuré, de nombreux tableaux contemporains apportaient des touches de couleur ici et là, un volumineux lustre jetait des éclats de cristal lumineux dans la pièce. Le tout rendait la pièce chaleureuse malgré sa grande superficie.

Une dizaine de personnes, homme et femme, se tenait en rang d'oignon dans l'entrée et ils s'inclinèrent tous poliment.

-le personnel de maison, précisa Rufus en saluant brièvement de la tête à son tour.

Une petite femme rondelette avança vers eux d'un pas assuré et les salua tandis que Rufus fit les présentations.

-Elvira, la gouvernante, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande-lui

-Bienvenus à la maison mes petits, annonça-t'elle chaleureusement

-Bonjour Elvira, répondit Ambre

Elvira la dévisagea un moment de haut en bas semblant la jauger de ses petits yeux bruns plissés puis reprit la parole.

-Vous devez avoir soif avec cette chaleur, je vais vous préparer un petit encas.

-L'équipe de ce soir est déjà là ? demanda Rufus en tirant d'un air absent sur sa cigarette.

-Ils sont là, ils préparent le tout dans le dressing de Mademoiselle

-Parfait

Il se tourna vers Ambre et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

-Viens, je vais te faire la visite ma chérie.

Le personnel de maison se dissipa comme une nuée de petits oiseaux et Ambre suivit son fiancé.

Les autres pièces confirmaient le bon goût de Rufus, le salon, également vaste avec de larges canapés blancs accueillants aux multiples coussins et une monumentale cheminée, donnait sur une salle à manger aux meubles en verre comprenant de larges baies vitrées. La salle à manger donnait elle-même sur une terrasse entourée de palmiers comprenant à son extrémité une piscine à débordement qui surplombait la ville et offrant une vue imprenable jusqu'à l'océan.

-tu vas être heureuse, Henry, le jardinier a réussi à faire pousser des frangipaniers de Balamba, comme ça tu ne seras pas dépaysée, annonça-t'il en lui montrant des petites pousses entre les palmiers.

-Rufus, c'est absolument formidable, je ne pensais pas avoir une vue pareille à Midgar !

Elle regardait autour d'elle, fascinée, elle avait imaginé une maison de ville sans la moindre vue.

-nous sommes sur les hauteurs, du coup nous voyons loin, répondit-il simplement en finissant sa cigarette avant de la jeter au loin, et attends un peu de voir notre chambre poursuivit-il avec un sourire complice.

Leur chambre se trouvait au premier étage, la vue en était d'autant plus impressionnante, dominant la plaine et donnant sur l'océan. Trois pièces y étaient attenantes, le dressing de Rufus, simple et ordonné en bois foncé, leur salle de bain, une pièce toute de verre et de miroir avec un jacuzzi circulaire au milieu et enfin le dressing de Ambre, comprenant de nombreux rangements dissimulés derrière des miroirs ainsi qu'une petite coiffeuse pour son maquillage. Quatre personnes les attendaient dans le dressing, un styliste et son assistante, une maquilleuse et un coiffeur. Les 4 saluèrent poliment, le styliste prit aussitôt la parole.

-Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle, je suis Hugo, votre styliste, nous avons fait une présélection de robes pour vous pour ce soir, dit-il en désignant des robes derrière lui, bien sûr nous avons de quoi faire des retouches si nécessaire.

Elle s'approcha des robes, les évaluant d'un œil expert, touchant les matières.

-elles sont absolument magnifiques

Elle se tourna vers Rufus les yeux brillants tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

-Rufus, c'est juste incroyable !

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin assorti d'un clin d'œil.

-tu me remercieras après

Hugo désigna une robe en organza bleu nuit et une autre en mousseline gris perle.

-puis-je vous suggérer de commencer vos essayages par celles-ci, elles iront à merveille avec le costume blanc de Monsieur.

Ambre choisit la robe bleu nuit, se fit faire un chignon souple et un maquillage accentuant ses yeux de chats. A présent elle s'inspectait en détail dans les glaces face à elle, observant le moindre détail.

-n'est-ce pas trop… ? demanda-t'elle avec un coup d'œil interrogatif

Rufus la regardait avec un sourire, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, un verre de brandy à la main. Il avait déjà revêtu son costume et une lavallière bleu nuit, assortie à la robe de sa fiancée.

-rien n'est de trop ma chérie, tu seras bientôt ma femme, tu seras une Shinra, rien ne sera de trop pour toi

Elle répondit à son sourire mais sembla toujours dubitative, observant le large décolleté de sa longue robe de soirée exposant tout son dos, se demandant si cette tenue n'était pas trop séduisante pour sa première apparition officielle.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule et sortit une petite boîte ouvragée de sa poche.

-j'aimerais beaucoup que tu portes ça, elles me viennent de ma mère..

Elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit, dedans se trouvait une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes en diamant. Elle ouvrit la bouche, impressionnée.

-Rufus…

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, la faisant taire.

-Tut tut tut, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire…rien n'est de trop..

Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa pour toute réponse, un baiser au léger goût de brandy.

Ambre demanda à rester seule un moment, renvoyant coiffeuse, maquilleur et styliste.

Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, pensive face à son reflet.

« ce sera ainsi maintenant, chaque apparition soigneusement calculée, plus jamais seule »

Elle réprima un léger frisson tout en arrangeant ses boucles d'oreilles. Rufus avait déjà tenté de la rassurer mais cette première présentation officielle restait quelque peu impressionante, elle savait que la première image était souvent décisive. Bien que son fiancé lui avait dressé le portrait des gens les plus importants de son entourage, elle ne connaissait réellement que peu de monde ici, et comble de l'ironie, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait bien, elle ne tenait pas spécialement à la revoir. Depuis qu'il avait été décidé qu'elle viendrait rejoindre Rufus à Midgar, elle savait que ce jour allait arriver mais elle avait du mal à réaliser, cela faisait tant d'années..elle se demanda comment lui réagirait en la revoyant.

-nous avons la conférence de presse, nous devons y aller Ambre, annonça Rufus en passant la tête par la porte

Elle acquiesça et le suivit docilement.

* * *

><p>La conférence de presse était organisée au manoir du père de Rufus, là où se déroulerait également la soirée. Ils traversèrent un vaste hall à l'épaisse moquette rouge et se rendirent dans un petit bureau ovale. L'homme au bindi approcha d'eux sans se départir de son air sérieux.<p>

-les journalistes sont déjà là Monsieur le Vice-Président

-rien à signaler ?

-rien Monsieur, tout est opérationnel niveau sécurité, comme vous l'aviez demandé les séances photos auront lieu après la conférence et aucune photo ne sera prise pendant

-parfait

-Eléna, Cissnei et Trevor sont déjà dans la salle

Rufus se tourna vers Ambre avec un léger sourire et lui tendit son bras.

-Allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ma chérie

Cela le faisait peut-être sourire mais pas Ambre qui fut grandement impressionnée quand ils passèrent les doubles portes du petit bureau pour trouver une vaste salle pleine de monde. Les têtes se tournèrent et déjà des questions fusèrent tandis qu'ils furent escortés jusqu'à une longue table garnie de micro tout à l'avant de la salle.

-laisses-moi parler et tout ira bien, intima Rufus à l'oreille de Ambre

Elle se serra encore un peu contre lui, rassurée par le contact rassurant de sa hanche contre la sienne tandis qu'elle lui broyait quasiment la main. Autant les paparazzis ne la dérangeaient pas plus que ça, autant une horde de journalistes déchaînés posant des questions sur leur vie amoureuse la mettait mal à l'aise mais elle sourit, habituée à dissimuler toute émotion.

A peine furent-ils assis qu'une journaliste aux cheveux rouges vifs coupés courts se leva et parla d'une voix aigue et revencharde.

-Clarisse pour Midgar Info. Vous nous avez peu habitué au romantisme Monsieur Shinra, comment expliquez-vous cette subite envie de mariage ?

-ne dit-on pas que les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas Clarisse ? le jour où vous tombez amoureux, cela vous tombe dessus, tout simplement, personne ne peut savoir quand ni où ni même avec qui cela arrivera, mais quand cela arrive vous le savez et c'est finalement tout ce qui compte

La journaliste ne parut pas convaincue de la réponse mais un jeune homme à casquette bleue se leva aussitôt.

-Tom pour Infonews, comment allez-vous gérer votre nouvelle vie à Midgar Mademoiselle ? allez-vous faire une pause dans votre vie professionnelle ?

Rufus jeta un petit coup d'œil à Ambre pour l'encourager. Pour sa première question, on abordait déjà un sujet qu'elle n'appréciait pas fortement.

-il va de soi que voyager aux quatre coins de la planète pour défiler ne sera plus à l'ordre du jour, je vais faire le maximum afin de pouvoir concilier ma vie amoureuse et ma vie professionnelle

-voulez-vous dire que vous sacrifiez en quelque sorte votre carrière pour votre mariage ? intervint à nouveau Clarisse

-non ! mes aspirations maintenant sont simplement différentes mais je ne sacrifie rien, en aucun cas

-Monsieur le Vice-Président, vous allez reprendre vos fonctions à Midgar ? demanda Tom

-Tout à fait

-En quoi consistait exactement votre voyage d'affaires à Junon ? intervint Clarisse

-je me ferai une joie de vous expliquer en détails en quoi consiste mon travail Clarisse mais le moment est plutôt mal venu, je vous invite à prendre rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire si vous souhaitez que nous abordions le sujet plus en détail, répondit sèchement Rufus

Les questions continuèrent à fuser à bon train mais elles concernaient maintenant plus leur relation, comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? comment a été faite la demande en mariage et autres petits cancans qui ne manqueraient pas de figurer dans les magazines féminins dès le lendemain.

Ambre prit la pose avec sa main posée sur le torse de Rufus de façon qu'on voit bien sa bague de fiançailles comme demandé.

-encore une, regardez par ici ! ordonna un photographe

Rufus fit un discret signe de tête à Tseng qui acquiesça et aussitôt les Turks dirigèrent tout ce petit monde vers les doubles portes tandis qu'Ambre et lui regagnèrent le bureau ovale.

-par la Déesse… murmura-t'il en se dirigeant vers le bar pour se servir un verre de whisky

-penses-tu que cela a bien été ? demanda Ambre avec une mine soucieuse

-bien sûr ma chérie, tout a bien été, c'est juste passablement ennuyeux, un verre ?

Elle déclina sa proposition tandis que Tseng entra dans la pièce.

-les premiers invités arriveront d'ici un quart d'heure Monsieur

-très bien, avant que j'oublie Tseng, occupez-vous de cette Clarisse…

-la lettre d'ici lundi Monsieur ?

-oui et je veux voir son certificat, vous pouvez nous laisser à présent

-Parfait Monsieur

Tseng sortit de la pièce et se casa devant les doubles portes afin d'éviter toute visite impromptue.

-qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer avec la journaliste ? interrogea Ambre

Rufus eût un petit sourire blasé et finit son verre.

-elle peut dire au revoir à son poste

Ambre arrondit les yeux et pensa quelques secondes à une plaisanterie mais il restait sérieux.

-tu es sérieux ?

-la Shinra détient des parts dans les médias, cette fichue bonne femme revendicatrice ne donne pas une très bonne image de la presse et de plus elle t'a mise mal à l'aise

Il se garda bien de préciser qu'en réalité la Shinra possédait tous les médias et avait le contrôle absolu de ce qui pouvait paraître. Il est important de garder son petit jardin secret quand on est en couple et Rufus le savait parfaitement.

Ambre fronça brièvement les sourcils et ne trouva rien à ajouter.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth se gara le plus près possible du manoir du Président, dans une petite rue adjacente réservée aux cadres de la Shinra et remonta calmement la ruelle, passant devant des soldats en faction.<p>

-Bonne soirée Général

Une fois au manoir il échangea quelques platitudes avec des cadres de la Shinra. Heidegger notamment vint vers lui et lui donna une bourrade amicale

-bravo pour la mission Général, il paraît que ça a été une vraie réussite, dit-il en prenant un canapé sur le buffet devant lui

Sephiroth ne put retenir une petite grimace en constatant qu'il avait déjà des miettes dans sa barbe.

-en effet, tout a bien été

-ahh vous êtes là Général ! s'exclama Reno en fonçant droit sur eux, accompagné de Rude.

-Reno, Rude, salua Sephiroth avec un petit signe de tête, vous n'êtes pas avec Rufus ?

-non, répondit Reno d'un ton boudeur, Tseng s'en charge, nous on a été assigné ici, j'ai hâte de la voir, on l'a aperçue quand ils ont débarqué mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir

Séphiroth leva un sourcil interrogatif, Reno semblait encore plus surexcité qu'à l'habitude.

-de bien voir ?

-voir quelle charmante créature a pu convaincre Mister VP à se laisser passer la corde au cou

Rude émit un petit soupir blasé, apparemment il avait supporté Reno dans cet état de surexcitation toute la journée.

-je vois, répondit Sephiroth, et ça vous étonne vraiment que Tseng vous ait assigné ici ?

Reno reprit une moue boudeuse et se tut.

Sephiroth s'éloigna dans un coin près du buffet tandis que la foule devenait plus dense chaque minute.

Après un petit moment le président Shinra arriva, marchant avec peine jusqu'à une estrade à l'avant de la salle. Il tapota le micro, demandant le silence, imposant et solennel dans son costume rouge sang.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, chers collègues et amis, aujourd'hui nous fêtons un évènement qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, en effet mon fils Rufus va arriver d'ici quelques minutes et présenter sa fiancée, celle qui d'ici peu deviendra la nouvelle Mme Shinra. Il est toujours émouvant pour un père de voir son fils devenir un homme et reprendre le flambeau. Par la même occasion, je vous annonce le retour de Rufus en tant que vice-président à Midgar où petit à petit il apprendra à mes côtés à devenir président de la société un jour. Naturellement je compte sur vous tous pour leur faire un accueil chaleureux comme il se doit et je vous remercie encore tous pour votre travail et votre collaboration. Je tiens encore à féliciter nos valeureux soldats qui ont brillamment réussi à enfin apaiser les querelles avec Wutai…

Sephiroth regarda avec lassitude les gens applaudir ces « bons mots » mais bien vite la foule sembla s'agiter, des turks arrivèrent en écartant la foule sans trop de ménagement. D'où il était, Sephiroth vit arriver Rufus et remonter lentement le chemin improvisé par ses gardes du corps jusqu'à l'estrade, tenant par la taille une jeune femme blonde. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté du buffet, attendant la suite des festivités, son visage appuyé sur sa main.

-Merci cher Père pour ses belles paroles, en effet, après avoir suffisamment profité de ma jeunesse et de mon célibat (quelques rires notamment féminins accompagnèrent ses paroles), me voilà à l'aube de ma vie d'homme, vie qui ne sera certes pas tous les jours facile mais qui sera adoucie par ma tendre fiancée et bientôt épouse. Ambre a quitté pour moi le soleil Balambais et après avoir vécu à ses côtés à Junon, j'ose espérer qu'elle se plaira ici à Midgar, en tout cas j'y veillerai et je sais que chacun y mettra du sien dans ce sens. Comme Père vous l'a annoncé, je reprendrais mon poste de vice-président ici même au quartier général…

Sephiroth n'écoutait plus le vice-président, perplexe, Ambre, Balamba, cela réveilla instantanément d'anciens souvenirs en lui. Etait-ce possible ? Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fiancée et la reconnu instantanément. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vue jusque là, mais maintenant il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bien elle. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il la regardait et il la vit arrondir légèrement les yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle aussi l'avait vu, il reprit instantanément contenance, masquant sa surprise derrière un visage parfaitement neutre.

* * *

><p>Ambre se tenait auprès de Rufus sur l'estrade, regardant la foule à ses pieds tandis qu'il parlait. Les gens semblaient souriants en majeure partie et cela la rassura, c'était plutôt bon signe.<p>

Alors qu'elle promenait son regard au loin, elle le remarqua au fond de la salle, près du buffet, il semblait profondément ennuyé et se tenait légèrement à l'écart. Ambre évita de trop le regarder mais il leva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant. A sa mine elle vit qu'il se rappelait d'elle, bien qu'il dissimula très vite son étonnement, reprenant un air las. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et l'évita soigneusement du regard. Rufus finit son discours, accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements et ils se fondirent dans la foule. Elle sentit son malaise grandir tandis qu'il semblait progresser vers Sephiroth, s'arrêtant au passage pour serrer des mains ou porter un toast. Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers lui, le général leva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Elle lut la surprise dans ses yeux bien qu'il reprit très vite contenance et retrouva un air décontracté. Si avant elle avait pu en douter, elle avait maintenant la certitude que lui aussi se souvenait bien d'elle. Rufus s'avança vers Sephiroth, lui tendant la main.

-Ambre, je te présente notre Général, le célèbre Sephiroth, un SOLDIER 1ere classe, enfin il n'est plus à présenter, tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler de lui..il a une sacrée cote de popularité bien qu'il joue l'asocial.

-on s'est déjà croisés oui, dit-elle avec une feinte indifférence 

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de retenir un léger sourire à cette remarque, « croisés » était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-parfait, Sephiroth voici ma chère fiancée, Ambre

Il inclina poliment la tête, continuant à la fixer avec insistance de ses étranges yeux émeraudes.

Rufus reprit la parole, indifférent à ces échanges de regard.

-la mission a été un succès à ce que j'ai entendu, Père est très satisfait..

-tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, répondit calmement le général. 

Entendre à nouveau sa voix grave et calme renvoya Ambre quelques années en arrière, réveillant de vieux souvenirs enfouis mais elle fut vite stoppée dans ses pensées par le président qui vint les interrompre, fonçant sur eux, un cigare à la main.

-ahh te voilà, Palmer voulait te parler Fils, je vous l'emprunte quelques minutes, dit-il à Ambre tout en entraînant Rufus vers un salon privé.

Sephiroth leva sa coupe avec un petit sourire en coin.

-félicitations..dit-il de sa voix grave

Ambre parut gênée mais resta très digne, se tenant bien droite et semblant regarder par-dessus lui.

-merci..on peut aussi te féliciter à ce que je vois.. répondit-elle simplement

-me féliciter ?

-eh bien tu es général maintenant, et je n'ai entendu que des éloges sur toi..

-mm.. ça, dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main comme s'il n'y attachait aucune importance.

Elle se détourna légèrement, regardant autour d'elle puis reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce, à peine audible.

-Angeal et Genesis ne sont pas là ? tu es bien le seul que je connaisse vraiment ici

-ils sont en mission. Ne sois pas trop pressée, tu apprendras vite à les connaître, trop vite, répondit-il, le regard sombre

Il regardait une femme à l'apparence vulgaire, vêtue d'une robe trop ouverte, riant trop fort, perchée sur des talons trop hauts. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme bedonnant fagoté dans un uniforme couvert de médailles au rire stupide de cheval.

Ambre se tourna pour les regarder et revint à Sephiroth, ses yeux verts de chats trahissant une nette appréhension.

-comment est-ce de vivre à Midgar ?

Il la considéra un moment, semblant réfléchir à la réponse avant de répondre d'une voix égale

-la vie est moins douce ici qu'à Balamba

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, les deux repensant visiblement aux mêmes souvenirs.

Il réprima un léger sourire en voyant les joues de la jeune femme prendre quelques couleurs. 

Elle contempla un moment sa bague de fiançailles, un anneau d'or blanc travaillé surmonté d'un volumineux diamant, qui de toute évidence avait du être choisi par Rufus.

-qui est cette femme ? demanda-t'elle en désignant Scarlet

-la responsable du développement des armes, répondit Sephiroth avec mépris

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils parlaient d'elle, Scarlet vint vers eux, roulant des hanches et ignora délibérément Ambre avant de s'adresser au Général.<p>

-Sephiroth, nous devons parler, annonça-t'elle de sa voix rauque, péremptoire.

Il resta silencieux, ne faisant pas le moindre geste encourageant la conversation.

-as-tu pu voir les tests des dernières armes ?

-je les regarderai demain, répondit-il froidement

-n'hésite pas à venir vers moi si tu as des questions

Elle eût un petit sourire carnassier et s'éloigna à nouveau, rejoignant le gros homme avec qui elle riait grassement plus tôt. 

Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il se rendit compte qu'Ambre l'observait avec un sourire amusé.

-n'hésite pas à venir vers moi…répéta-t'elle, moqueuse et soudain moins distante

-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, coupa-t'il sèchement

-Je ne crois rien, j'observe..

Il la fusilla du regard sans répondre.

* * *

><p>Scarlet dévisagea sa rivale avec un profond dégoût, ce visage d'ange, cet air béat et émerveillé à chaque parole prononcée par Rufus, ce sourire niais tandis qu'il la présentait..elle reflétait tout ce que Scarlet ne supportait pas. Elle s'était battue toute sa vie pour en arriver où elle en était et voir des femmes ayant une dizaine d'années de moins qu'elle débarquer sur son terrain de chasse avec des airs de petite princesse aux longs cils lui donnait la nausée. Rufus se lasserait vite, Ambre avait certes un physique plutôt avantageux, du moins maintenant songea-t'elle avec cynisme, mais elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait ni caractère ni conversation. Elle la regarda descendre de l'estrade, suivre Rufus tout sourire et se diriger vers le Général.<p>

Scarlet fut satisfaite de voir qu'il avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant qu'elle. Elle se rappela subitement qu'il devait lui commander des armes et profita de voir la Rivale seule avec lui pour l'aborder, montrant ainsi qui était la cheffe ici. Alors qu'elle parlait avec Sephiroth elle eût une étrange impression de complicité entre eux, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Le Général était réputé pour ne pas être sociable or là, les deux souriaient tandis qu'elle les interrompait et tout le long qu'elle fût entre eux elle sentit quelque chose dans leurs regards, quelque chose comme une ancienne amitié.

Une fois la Rivale de nouveau crochée telle une sangsue au vice-président, Scarlet revint vers Sephiroth, faisant claquer ses talons, un sourire acide tirant ses lèvres.

-vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t'elle en désignant la Rivale de la tête

Le Général se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la toisa de son regard perçant.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-c'est l'impression que vous donniez.. répondit-elle sans se démonter

Elle constata qu'en dépit de son regard imperturbable, Sephiroth crispa légèrement sa mâchoire. Peu importe qu'il lui réponde ou non, elle pouvait facilement avoir accès à ce genre d'informations si elle le souhaitait.

-je vais y aller, je regarderai tes tests demain si j'ai le temps..répliqua-t'il froidement

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas raide, ravie d'avoir trouvé de quoi en savoir plus sur cette petite pimbêche.

* * *

><p>Le Président Shinra observa son fils de loin. Le jeune homme semblait absorbé par sa conversation avec Lazard, il acquiesçait pensif à ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Ambre se tenait à côté, une flûte de champagne à la main, elle souriait et paraissait plutôt à l'aise mais le Président remarqua à quelques petits signes discrets qu'elle devait s'ennuyer.<p>

Le vieil homme pensa alors non sans ironie à quel point Rufus, qui faisait tout pour ne pas lui ressembler, à son grand désespoir d'ailleurs, suivait pourtant le même chemin.

Une trentaine d'années plus tôt, c'était lui qui parlait affaires pour développer l'entreprise familiale d'armements. Lui aussi avait eu à ses côtés une femme jeune et belle, et elle aussi s'était ennuyée à ces soirées. Pas qu'aux soirées d'ailleurs, elle s'était copieusement emmerdée toute sa vie avec lui pour être franc.

Sa femme, sa chère femme qu'il n'avait pas su rendre heureuse.

Il espéra qu'Ambre s'en tirerait mieux mais en douta fortement. Il ignorait si c'était consciemment ou non, voire qui sait volontairement peut-être, dans le but de lui faire payer, que son fils avait choisi une fiancée aussi semblable à sa mère.

Il jeta un regard à Lazard, constatant les ressemblances entre les deux hommes, ces cheveux blonds, le même nez fin, la même bouche bien dessinée.. Rufus avait cependant le front plus haut et le visage moins carré mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux lui ressemblaient mais personne ne semblait le remarquer.

Heidegger vint vers lui, des miettes plein la barbe et le nez déjà rougi par l'alcool.

-Belle soirée Président, pas vrai ? gya haa haa

-mmm, vous avez pu parler avec Séphiroth ?

-oui gya ha ha

Ils parlèrent longuement affaires tandis que la soirée prenait peu à peu fin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : Les super soirées Shinra...<br>**_

_**ahhh...et je t aime lecteur ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !_**

* * *

><p><strong>"Prévenir la trahison, débusquer le faux ami, le jaloux parent, le traître avant qu'il inocule son venin est une opération aussi complexe que de nettoyer l'anus d'une hyène."<em><br>_Ahmadou Kourouma_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Lundi matin, à 8h tapantes, Scarlet surgit dans le bureau de Lazard sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte ou de s'annoncer. Le jeune directeur leva les yeux vers elle avec surprise tandis qu'elle lui adressa un sourire faussement charmeur.<p>

-alors, que penses-tu de cette mascarade ? demanda-t'elle en contemplant ses ongles rouge criard

-tu fais allusion à la soirée ?

Lazard eût l'air légèrement mal à l'aise en répondant.

-pas seulement…

-à quoi d'autre ?

-Rufus fiancé et vice-président, une bonne blague, kya ha ha

Le regard du directeur s'assombrit mais il ne répondit rien. Scarlet se pencha alors vers lui par-dessus le bureau, offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté bien garni.

-Ecoutes Lazard, je vais te dire ce que j'en pense, je pense que Rufus n'est qu'un foutu branleur mégalomane et égocentrique qui n'a pas sa place ici et je trouve terriblement injuste qu'il soit nommé vice-président juste parce que c'est le rejeton du vieux et je trouve ça d'autant plus injuste vis-à-vis de toi qui t'es donné tant de mal pour reprendre ce poste..

-qu'est-ce que tu veux Scarlet ? tu n'es pas venue juste pour me flatter ou me plaindre de bon matin j'imagine ?

Scarlet lui adressa son plus grand sourire carnassier et tapa des ongles sur le bureau pour ponctuer ses mots.

-Le vieux pense que Rufus s'est assagi, d'où les fiançailles, pas de mariage, plus de promotion..

Lazard remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-et ?

-et ça, tu peux y faire quelque chose

-moi ? je vois mal ce que j'ai à faire dans ces histoires

-Elle n'est pas d'ici et ne connaît pas grand monde à Midgar, tôt ou tard elle aura besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier

-je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir et je me vois mal être le confident de sa fiancée

-pas toi bêta kya ha ha, j'ai pensé à ta femme, elles pourraient devenir amies, elle pourra semer le doute dans son esprit, une fois cette fille renvoyée à Balamba la vie reprendra son cours normal et tu pourras prendre la place de Rufus..

-Rosa ? Scarlet, c'est un peu…bancal… comme plan

-si tu as mieux je t'écoute ? non ? bon, c'est bien ce que je pensais !

-je dois y réfléchir

-réfléchis vite Deusericus !

Elle le pointa d'un doigt accusateur et quitta le bureau, ne laissant derrière elle que le sillage de son lourd parfum entêtant et capiteux.

Lazard fit la grimace et ouvrit la fenêtre, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Bien sûr personne à la Shinra n'avait vraiment cru à ces fiançailles, surtout qu'elles avaient été très prématurées, il y avait peut-être moyen d'empêcher ce mariage après tout. Ou au moins de déstabiliser Rufus, lui montrer qui ici s'était donné du mal pour monter les grades. Lazard serra les poings en y songeant, il avait tout sacrifié pour entrer dans la Shinra en tant que cadre, il avait travaillé dur, sacrifiant en majeure partie sa vie de famille, sacrifiant sa jeunesse et sa santé. Rufus, lui, était juste bien né, et depuis très jeune sa seule ambition avait été de renverser son père et de gouverner à sa place. Rufus avait trahi, Rufus avait menti, Rufus avait même été jusqu'à commanditer l'assassinat de son père et qui était nommé vice-président en tout bien tout honneur…? Rufus !

Oui Lazard faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer mais il vouait une haine indicible envers Rufus alors même si le plan de Scarlet semblait bancal et douteux, il ferait son possible pour mener la vie dure au jeune vice-président.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : bon bon bon, alors, ça vous plaît ? je continue ?<strong>_

_**Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions / commentaires/ suggestions etc etc etc je suis prenante**_

_**ahh et je vous aime chers lecteurs ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil, commentaire ou autre est bienvenu.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"Pour s'établir dans le monde, on fait tout ce que l'on peut pour y paraître établi."<strong>

**La Rochefoucauld**

* * *

><p>Rufus se rendit au bureau de son père, prêt à prendre ses fonctions à ses côtés.<p>

-mm tu es déjà là Fils, satisfait de la soirée ?

-très, et toi ?

-j'espère que cela va donner une image plus sérieuse de toi..j'ai du travail pour toi, tu vois ces dossiers en attente, je veux que tu y jettes un œil et que tu les tries

Rufus regarda d'un œil noir la haute pile de dossiers, mais il acquiesça, conscient qu'il devrait de toute façon commencer par quelque chose dans ce genre, le Vieux ne le laisserait pas revenir aussi facilement, pas après qu'il eût tenté sans succès de le faire assassiner.

-très bien Père, je dois juste voir Sephiroth avant..

-Sephiroth ? pourquoi donc ?

-je veux qu'il apprenne quelques notions de self-défense à Ambre

Le président eût un rire gras, qui comme toujours se finit par une toux épaisse. Rufus pensa froidement qu'un jour ces satanés cigares le tueraient et il se somma mentalement de réduire sa consommation personnelle.

-demande-lui toujours, après tout maintenant qu'il est de retour, il va à nouveau se sentir comme un lion en cage..

-c'est précisément pour ça que je pensais à lui, cela l'occupera un moment..

-ouais Fils, et ta fiancée aussi

Il jeta un regard oblique à son père qui poursuivit.

-t'attends pas à ce que du jour au lendemain ta femme soit ravie d'être cloîtrée à la villa, entourée de turks, tu as vu ta mère..les femmes ont besoin d'être rassurées certes..mais il faut aussi les laisser croire qu'elles sont libres

Rufus serra fort ses poings et considéra son père d'un regard glacial.

-abstiens-toi de me donner des conseils sur comment me comporter avec ma femme !

-je le ferai si je le veux, quand on voit la façon dont tu les as traité jusqu'à présent, souillant notre nom, tu ferais mieux de suivre mes conseils gamin !

Son père fut à nouveau secoué par une quinte de toux et Rufus le quitta hors de lui.

Comment osait-il lui donner conseil après ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère ?

* * *

><p>Sephiroth regarda longuement Rufus avant de répondre à sa requête.<p>

-alors ? demanda impatiemment le vice-président

-un turk ferait mieux l'affaire, Tseng est expert au corps à corps, Rude aussi..

Rufus se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un geste d'impatience.

-je sais très bien à quoi sont formés les turks et je connais les compétences de chacun, mais ils sont pas mal occupés ces temps avec la nouvelle organisation, toi en revanche..à quoi passes-tu tes journées au juste ? trier de la paperasse quelque chose dans ce genre non ?

Le vice-président jeta un regard méprisant en disant long au Général.

-qui te dit que je ne suis pas occupé ? je viens de rentrer.. rétorqua-t'il cinglant se redressant sur son fauteuil avec la furieuse envie d'en coller une à l'arrogant rejeton Shinra.

-on sait tous les deux que la paperasse te rend fou, tu as besoin de ta dose de combat alors autant que ce soit utile, je veux qu'Ambre sache se défendre en cas de pépin, et j'entends autre chose qu'apprendre à tirer par savoir se défendre, qu'elle sache quoi faire même dans les situations inhabituelles ou complexes

Sephiroth semblait apparemment plongé dans la contemplation de son sous-main de cuir noir.

-qu'en dit-elle ?

-Elle n'a rien à en dire, elle le fera c'est tout, et ça l'occupera..je peux compter sur toi ?

Le Général jeta un regard glacial au vice-président.

-j'ai trop de…comment tu as dit déjà..ah oui, trop de paperasse à trier pour le moment, repasses une autre fois, souffla-t'il menaçant

-je te donne une semaine, mardi prochain, 8h à la salle d'entraînement

Rufus le quitta avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil, commentaire ou autre est bienvenu.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"L'art de plaire est l'art de tromper"<strong>

**Vauvenargues**

* * *

><p>Un peu plus d'une semaine était passée depuis la soirée. Ambre avait peu à peu pris ses marques à Midgar, passant le plus clair de son temps à organiser le mariage en compagnie des wedding-planners. Rufus se joignait de temps à autre à elle, téléphone à la main, l'aiguillant dans ses choix mais il était le plus souvent au bureau où beaucoup de travail l'attendait, il partait tôt et rentrait tard, exténué.<p>

La vie à Midgar était très différente de sa vie habituelle, à commencer par le monde qui gravitait autour d'elle constamment. Il y avait tout d'abord Elvira, qui semblait toujours se trouver dans ses parages. Ambre avait appris que la gouvernante connaissait Rufus depuis toujours et avait été sa nourrice quand il était petit, ce qui expliquait qu'il lui concédait un comportement quelque peu maternel avec lui, en revanche elle était plutôt froide avec la jeune femme, ne manquant pas une occasion de lui sortir des petites vacheries sur son habillement, ses habitudes ou autre. Cela n'enchantait guère Ambre mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, après tout Elvira était une sorte d'ersatz de belle-mère.

Il y avait aussi les Turks, partout où elle allait ils la suivaient discrètement, sauf un, un roux qui lui était tout sauf discret mais avait le mérite de la faire rire. Reno ne manquait en effet pas une occasion de blaguer avec elle, rompant un peu la monotonie de ses journées.

Ce matin-là, Ambre se tourna sur le côté et ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par le soleil éclatant qui illuminait la pièce. Rufus était déjà réveillé et lisait le journal, assis à côté d'elle dans le lit.

-bonjour…tu es déjà réveillé ? demanda-t'elle d'une petite voix fatiguée

-l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, c'est ce qu'on dit non ? bien dormi ? répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire

Elle s'étira, et vint l'embrasser avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

-bien mais pas assez

-mm..et dire que je suis en partie responsable..

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil coquin auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Ils étaient rentrés tard d'un repas professionnel et Rufus avait tenu à ce qu'ils profitent du jacuzzi en rentrant. Insatiable, éternel insatisfait.

-je te pardonne, dit-elle avec douceur

Ils se levèrent et Elvira vint leur servir le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

-ce serait bien que tu apprennes à te défendre, dit Rufus en buvant une gorgée de café bien serré

Ambre leva les yeux de la tartine qu'elle était en train de beurrer, une moue interrogatrice sur le visage.

-me défendre ?

-tu es en sécurité ici bien sûr, mais je serais plus rassuré si tu avais quelques bases de self-défense, je vais voir ça au bureau après, si on peut t'organiser une petite formation, qu'en dis-tu ?

Rufus se garda de dire à Ambre qu'il avait déjà tout planifié sans tenir compte de son avis. Toujours laisser croire aux femmes qu'elles détiennent le pouvoir...

-ça peut toujours être utile, répondit-elle sans conviction

-tu sais les turks se font rares, les bons surtout, on ne sait jamais si une fois tu es en danger..tu es jeune, tu es jolie et tu es connue, autant de raisons pour que tu apprennes. Avec ça, tu pourras sortir tranquille.. dit-il d'un ton qui n'accepte aucun contre-argument

-très bien

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, finit son café, se leva et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les cheveux.

-je dois y aller, j'essaierai de rentrer tôt ce soir, amuses-toi bien ma chérie.

Ambre le regarda partir et finit tranquillement son thé, se demandant ce qu'elle ferait aujourd'hui.

-encore un peu de thé Mademoiselle ? demanda Elvira

-non, merci Elvira

-Savez-vous déjà ce que vous voulez manger ce midi ?

-je ne mangerai pas a la maison ce midi

Elvira approuva et sourit en guise de réponse, qu'elle eut mangé là ou pas, Ambre avait de toute manière renoncé à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait manger car la gouvernante cherchait à lui imposer sa cuisine à grands renforts de « à Midgar on mange ceci » ou « c'est le plat préféré de Rufus » et apparemment, à Midgar on mangeait très souvent tout ce que Ambre détestait précisément.

Dark Nation avança de sa démarche chaloupée vers elle et Ambre passa ses doigts dans la fourrure soyeuse de la panthère.

* * *

><p>Une certaine agitation régnait à la salle de pause. Les secrétaires et réceptionnistes lisaient et commentaient les magazines en piaillant.<p>

-regarde ça comme il est beau sur cette photo !

-tu parles, dommage qu'il se marie

-ça tiendra pas ce mariage, se marier après même pas un an ensemble c'est juste de la folie

-ohh je ne sais pas, moi s'il me propose de l'épouser demain j'accepte

Le petit groupe gloussa un instant avant de reprendre leurs commérages.

-n'empêche que c'est un bel enfoiré malgré tout

-moi perso, riche et canon ça me convient déjà

-avec ta taille 44 t'es pas vraiment son genre je crois

-ouais, Monsieur ne couche qu'avec des mannequins

-ça vous étonne vraiment ? ça l'arrange de belles écervelées, pas de risque qu'elles lui tiennent tête

-en attendant moi ça me fait des frissons dés que je le vois, et comme maintenant il est à nouveau ici, je vous raconte pas mes journées, je le coincerai bien dans un coin

Stella, une secrétaire dodue à l'air jovial se tourna vers une jeune fille qui jusque là était restée en retrait sans dire un mot.

-Ben alors Mily, t'as perdu ta langue ? t'en penses quoi toi ?

Mily Legendre, 19ans, aurait eu bien des choses à dire mais c'était une fille timide, taciturne et renfermée. Elle regarda sa collègue l'air un peu perdu quand celle-ci lui tendit l'un des magazines où s'étalait une photo du Vice-Président et de sa fiancée prise apparemment en vacances quelque part au soleil. Le jeune couple souriait béatement au bord d'une plage idyllique bordée de cocotiers.

-ohhh…euh, je ne sais pas, c'est bien

-ça va ? tu es toute pâle ?

-je vais bien, juste beaucoup de travail au labo, le Professeur a reçu de nouveaux spécimens et il faut tout répertorier, s'excusa Mily en esquissant un sourire

-ce vieux fou n'arrêtera jamais, approuva Stella en secouant la tête

-te plains pas, je croule sous le boulot, Shinra Sénior refile tous les vieux dossiers à son fils et bien sûr, tu penses que lui s'abaisserait à s'occuper de ça ? et qui se retrouve à devoir tout archiver ? c'est Bibi ! intervint Ana, la jeune assistante de Rufus

-honnêtement entre travailler pour le vice-président ou Hojo, le choix est vite fait, commenta Stella en rigolant

-oh ma belle tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de travailler pour Rufus Shinra, répliqua Ana

Les jeunes femmes avaient continué à papoter mais Mily ne les entendait plus, elle ressassait de vieilles histoires. Travailler pour Rufus Shinra. Elle ne savait que trop ce que c'était elle.

* * *

><p>Ambre faisait son yoga matinal lorsqu' Elvira vint l'interrompre.<p>

-Mme Deusericus est là

-Mme Deusericus ?

-la femme de Lazard Deusericus, le directeur du SOLDAT, précisa Elvira en levant les yeux au ciel

-que veut-elle ? demanda Ambre étonnée

-comment le saurai-je ?

-c'est pas votre boulot de demander quand vous accueillez les gens ?

Elvira ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, retournant à la cuisine sans un regard de plus pour la jeune femme.

Ambre s'avança dans l'entrée et vint saluer une jeune femme brune d'apparence très distinguée qui lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour Ambre, je suis Rosa Deusericus, vous avez sûrement déjà fait connaissance avec mon mari lors de la présentation

-En effet, enchantée Rosa, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Rosa tendit un panier de muffins à Ambre.

-tenez, voici quelques petites douceurs

-merci beaucoup, aimeriez-vous boire quelque chose ?

-non merci, je ne peux pas rester, je dois chercher les filles à l'école mais je tenais à venir me présenter

-bien sûr, répondit Ambre en souriant

-mais nous pourrons boire un petit café une autre fois, passez demain après-midi si vous le souhaitez, je serai à la maison

-je n'y manquerai pas

* * *

><p>Scarlet toqua à la porte de bois sombre entrouverte de ses doigts manucurés, lui faisant des griffes rouge vif du plus mauvais goût. Heidegger se retourna et la regarda.<p>

-quoi ? demanda-t'il avec sa brusquerie habituelle

-sais-tu si le Général a déjà été en mission à Balamba ?

Il passa sa main dans son épaisse barbe noire, plongeant son regard dans son décolleté sans aucune gêne avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle se pencha légèrement sur le bureau, le laissant profiter d'une vue encore plus avantageuse.

-ne pose pas de questions, si tu veux faire joujou avec de nouvelles armes je te conseille de coopérer..

Il émit un grognement et tapa du poing sur la table, elle savait jouer sur la corde sensible.

-Balamba…ouais il me semble, mais c'est vieux déjà, avant la guerre de Wutai

Scarlet sourit en contemplant ses ongles pointus.

-dossier ?

Il jura dans sa barbe.

-je dois chercher, je te le donne ce soir..en attendant, convaincs-les d'armer les soldats avec de nouveaux équipements..j'ai appris que les turks auraient probablement de nouveaux pistolets..je sais que tu es derrière tout ça

-j'ai préparé un bon dossier pour le Directeur et le Général, je verrais si j'ai d'autres arguments..

Scarlet retourna à son bureau, satisfaite. Son intuition la trompait rarement et là, elle pouvait mettre sa main à couper que Sephiroth connaissait déjà Ambre de sa mission à Balamba. Probablement rien de spécial, mais en attendant cela lui faisait passer le temps et penser à autre chose qu'à son sentiment de trahison vis-à-vis de Rufus.

Scarlet mettrait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pour détruire cette jolie poupée.

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de midi Ambre passa au bureau de Rufus. Heureusement elle était habituée à ce que les gens se retournent sur son passage et n'accorda aucune importance lorsque les secrétaires et réceptionnistes la regardèrent passer, sûre d'elle, la démarche parfaite du haut de ses talons aiguille de 12cm. Stella la scruta du haut en bas et donna un coup de coude à Ana qui releva la tête.<p>

-Bonjour Madame Shinra, dit cette dernière en se redressant

Ambre enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les casa dans sa longue chevelure.

-c'est encore Mademoiselle Moore pour quelques mois, Mademoiselle, souligna Ambre sans sourire

-oui, bien sûr, Mademoiselle Moore, se rattrapa Ana en rosissant.

-Rufus est là ?

-oui Mademoiselle

Ana pressa un bouton devant elle et annonça Ambre.

Les secrétaires la regardèrent entrer dans le bureau du vice-président.

-Mince alors, on peut dire que c'est une bombe celle-là, même en vrai, commenta Stella

-un peu peste non ? répondit Ana

-qui se ressemble s'assemble non ?

Elles rigolèrent et reprirent chacune leur travail.

Ambre rejoignit Rufus à son bureau. Il semblait concentré mais leva la tête et lui sourit dès qu'elle entra.

-quelle charmante visite, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Il fit le tour de son bureau et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle rigola et le repoussa doucement.

-tu es prêt ?

Il attrapa ses clés de voiture sur le bureau et acquiesça, bien qu'il avait oublié qu'il lui avait proposé de manger ensemble.

-où veux-tu manger ? asia de cuba ? au golden sun ?

-peu importe, c'est toi le patron, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Rufus prit le volant de sa voiture de sport décapotable, il roulait vite et de façon sportive tout en restant décontracté. Ambre l'admira, l'air nonchalant, le bras accoudé à la fenêtre, il fumait l'air pensif en attendant que le trafic permette d'avancer, une brise légère faisait danser ses cheveux blonds au vent. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui adressa un grand sourire tandis qu'il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Il ne fut pas très bavard au restaurant et sembla agacé par une serveuse qui lui lançait moults regards admiratifs.

-il faut y aller, nous devons encore passer chez le joaillier, annonça-t'il en regardant sa montre une fois qu'ils avaient fini de manger.

Ambre finit son café glacé et le suivit. Au parking il se retourna d'un coup vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion.

-je suis heureux avec toi Ambre Moore, murmura-t'il gravement à son oreille

Ambre rigola doucement et lui mordilla le lobe.

-moi aussi Rufus Shinra.

* * *

><p>Le joaillier était un artisan réputé mondialement pour ses créations. Ambre fit le tour de la petite échoppe, chaque mur était recouvert de vitrines présentant divers bijoux, des pierres précieuses, des matérias rares du monde entier. Rufus la couva du regard tandis qu'elle laissa courir ses doigts sur une vitrine où était présenté un diadème très ouvragé serti de diamant.<p>

-Madame, Monsieur le Vice-Président, je vais vous chercher votre commande, annonça le joaillier, un petit homme âgé se tenant voûté mais aux mains encore étonnamment agiles et au regard vif de lynx.

Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique et revint aussitôt avec un petit plateau recouvert de velours noir au milieu duquel trônait un petit coussin. Il le posa devant eux et saisi avec une infinie délicatesse l'alliance entre ses doigts et la tendit vers eux.

-c'est un saphir d'une pureté exceptionnelle, je n'en ai pour ainsi dire jamais vu de ce poids et de cette qualité, dit-il avec émotion

Rufus prit le petit anneau d'or blanc orné du saphir et le tourna entre ses doigts faisant briller la pierre.

-il me vient de ma grand-mère, une ancienne broche de famille, répondit Rufus songeur

-j'ai gardé le support, voulez-vous faire monter autre chose dessus ? demanda le vieil homme

-y a-t'il une pierre ou une matéria qui te plaise Ambre ?

Ambre sursauta comme interrompue dans la contemplation qu'elle vouait à son alliance, les yeux brillants. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, Rufus l'ayant commandée sans elle. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de désigner un diamant rose pâle.

-celui-ci me plaît beaucoup

-est-il possible de monter celui-ci sur la broche ? s'enquit Rufus

-il faudra légèrement le retailler pour qu'il conserve son brillant mais cela sera possible

-parfait, alors ce sera celui-ci.

Le boutiquier prit le diamant rose et retourna à l'arrière de la boutique.

Ambre se tourna vers Rufus et le prit par le bras. Il lui déposa un petit baiser dans les cheveux, respirant au passage son parfum musqué.

-est-ce un conte de fée Rufus ? dit-elle doucement

-la stricte réalité ma chérie, répondit-il, consultant une nouvelle fois sa montre en prenant garde qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE : ça avance, ça avance...<br>**_

_**Et grâce à Minea Line fini les minis chapitres et fini les gros pavés indigestes :-) héhéhé**_

_**ahh, et je t'aime cher lecteur ;-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil, commentaire ou autre est bienvenu !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"Entre le passé où sont nos souvenirs et l'avenir où sont nos espérances, il y a le présent où sont nos devoirs"<strong>

**Henri Lacordaire**  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Séphiroth s'avança de mauvaise grâce dans le couloir et entra brusquement dans la salle d'entraînement, la faisant sursauter. Au moins elle était ponctuelle, il n'était pas encore tout à fait 8h.<p>

-Prête ?

Ambre lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif tout en se levant du banc.

-c'est toi qui est sensé me former ? demanda-t'elle dubitative

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme ne parut guère enchantée par cette perspective.

-un problème ?

Elle le fixa longuement de ses yeux de jade, l'évaluant avant de répondre. Il resta silencieux, soutenant son regard.

-par quoi commence-t'on ? finit-elle par répondre

-échauffes-toi déjà en courant quelques minutes

-tu ne t'échauffes pas ?

-pas besoin, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin

Il l'observa pendant qu'elle courait, son short dévoilant ses longues jambes galbées. Elle avait conservé son bronzage balambais mais elle le perdrait vite ici, le climat n'était pas aussi doux à Midgar. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à se fiancer avec Rufus et encore plus à venir vivre à dans cette ville surpeuplée et polluée qu'était Midgar.

Après quelques tours de salle, elle revint vers lui, les joues rosies.

-c'est bon ?

-c'est bon.. qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-si tu es attaquée tu fais quoi ?

-je crie..je suis entourée de turks, ils sont là pour me protéger

-mmm

Il était plus que sceptique.

-Essaie de me frapper, ordonna-t'il

-te frapper ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-Séphiroth, je ne peux pas.. !

-tu peux et tu vas le faire, que je voie ta force

Elle fit non de la tête.

Il ignora son geste, tendit son bras et lui désigna sa main.

-Donne-moi un coup de poing dans la main

Elle hésita et se décida alors qu'il l'encouragea d'un geste de la tête. Elle donna un petit coup peu convaincant.

-Plus fort..

Elle recommença un peu plus fort.

-Encore, donne tout ce que t'as !

Cette fois elle y mit du sien et donna enfin un vrai coup de poing. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

-enfin ! Tu n'y mets pas du tien..

Ambre secoua la tête, faisant danser sa longue queue de cheval blonde.

-Apprends-moi plutôt à utiliser un pistolet si tu veux que je sache me défendre

Son regard se durcit et il la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-les pistolets sont pour les lâches..

-Rufus utilise un pistolet.. répondit-elle froidement sans ciller, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs, tu n'es pas sans le savoir j'imagine

Sephiroth se contenta d'un petit sourire méprisant.

-c'est aussi lui qui t'envoie pour t'entraîner..et il utilise un fusil à canon scié..

Ambre ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, l'air renfrognée.

-mais tu es libre, si cela ne te convient pas tu peux partir..

Il croisa ses bras musclés sur son torse, attendant une réponse de sa part. Il la vit hésiter un instant avant de répondre.

-très bien, continuons

Il tendit à nouveau la main et cette fois il bloqua un coup de poing d'une force surprenante.

-voilà qui est mieux..passons à un autre exercice, je vais t'attaquer et tu vas te défendre..

La jeune femme le regarda avec horreur, ses yeux grands ouverts.

-je n'ai aucune chance face à toi !

-je ne te ferais pas de mal, c'est juste un exercice

Elle eût un geste de recul.

-fais-moi confiance..

-ne m'en demande pas trop,répondit-elle cinglante

-pourquoi es-tu fâchée ?

-fâchée ? je ne suis pas fâ..

-je sens ta colère…de la peur aussi, mais surtout de la colère..

Elle le fusilla du regard une nouvelle fois.

-vraiment ? tu sens ça ? dit-elle avec ironie

-On arrête là, tu mets trop de mauvaise volonté, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre

Il se dirigea vers le banc et reprit sa veste.

-pourquoi tu ne respectes pas Rufus ? demanda Ambre

Il s'interrompit, surpris.

-je le respecte

-on ne dirait pas, c'est quoi le problème ?

-il n'y a pas de problème, répondit-il abruptement bien que ses yeux disaient le contraire.

-tu as changé, constata-t'elle

-comment ça ?

-tu es plus ..je ne sais pas..distant

Il eût un petit rire sec

-si on considère nos anciens rapports il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu me trouves plus distant effectivement

-je ne parlais pas de ça

Sephiroth se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Je le respecte en tant que vice-président, précisa-t'il sans vouloir trop entrer dans les détails

-j'ai très bien compris ce que tu insinues et je suis au courant de sa vie passée, après tout, on a tous fait des erreurs de jeunesse un jour ou l'autre, répondit-elle lapidaire

Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur mais Ambre ne sembla pas impressionnée pour autant.

-qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ? demanda-t'il sèchement

-tu te sens visé ?

-il me semble que c'était le but non ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant du regard sans répondre. Il la regarda un moment et se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à partir.

-tu t'en vas ?

Elle vint se placer face à lui, devant la porte, le fixant d'un air indigné

-je te l'ai dit, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec toi qui ne veut pas coopérer

-ohhh super, quelle bravoure Général, tu baisses les bras si rapidement ?

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle eût un petit geste de recul mais elle continuait à le dévisager.

-laisses-moi passer..

-finalement tu t'en fous que je sache me défendre hein ?

-tu sais très bien que non

-alors quoi ?

-je n'ai aucune envie de débattre avec toi sur les défauts et les qualités de Rufus Shinra c'est tout

-tu as commencé avec tes insinuations..

-peu importe les raisons qui vous ont fait vous fiancer et peu importe ce que je peux penser de lui, je le respecte en tant que fils du président et ça me suffit, après si ça ne te convient pas ce n'est pas mon problème.

Elle ne répondit rien et se perdit dans la contemplation du banc, le laissant sortir de la pièce. Elle se mordit les lèvres, se sentant subitement stupide et coupable.

Sephiroth remonta de très mauvaise humeur de cette altercation et se plongea dans les tests des nouvelles armes pour les soldats tout en se massant les tempes d'une main. Après 10ans, elle avait encore ce don à lui prodiguer une migraine foudroyante. Fort heureusement, sa journée passa rapidement tant il avait à faire et il passa ses nerfs sur une équipe de 2e classes qu'il devait entraîner, les faisant recommencer sans cesse les exercices.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Scarlet était très affairée à son bureau, lisant consciencieusement le dossier qu'Heidegger lui avait déposé la veille au soir. Elle remonta ses petites lunettes carrées sur son nez et referma le dossier. Sephiroth avait été envoyé à Balamba dix ans auparavant, une de ses premières missions comportant essentiellement l'inventaire des stocks des bases voisines ainsi que la surveillance du nouveau réacteur contre toute attaque notamment terroriste. Il y avait été trois mois en tout, accompagné de Angeal et Génésis, Rude et Reno.<p>

Scarlet pianota des doigts sur le bois sombre et laqué de son bureau, réfléchissant. Après quelques minutes elle saisit son téléphone et tapota rapidement un numéro.

-oui ?

-tu es au QG ?

-oui

-midi à la terrasse

Scarlet ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à son interlocuteur et boucla le téléphone.

* * *

><p>Une fois à la maison, Ambre prit une longue douche bien chaude, oubliant son altercation avec Sephiroth puis rejoignit Elvira à la cuisine. La gouvernante préparait le repas, virevoltant à droite et à gauche dans la vaste pièce, assaisonnant ici, goûtant par là. Ambre se pencha par-dessus une casserole où cuisait une sauce à l'odeur alléchante.<p>

-qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-un émincé de bœuf stroganoff pour ce soir, vous aimez les poivrons au moins ? Rufus adore ce plat ! demanda-t'elle haussant un sourcil, deux poivrons rouges à la main

-je m'en serai doutée, répondit Ambre en piquant des fraises dans la coupe de fruits, ça a l'air bon en tout cas

-et attendez d'avoir goûté, je tiens la recette de ma grand-mère et je peux vous dire que ça a toujours été un succès !

Elvira sourit avec fierté, redressant son tablier sur sa poitrine volumineuse.

-rien que l'odeur me donne faim en tout cas

-vous n'êtes pas au régime au moins ? dans les magazines on voit toujours des stars adopter des régimes bizarres, parce que je vous préviens que ma cuisine est pas allégée !

Ambre rigola doucement.

-non non, de toute façon j'éliminerai vite avec Sephiroth, y a pas de doutes

Elvira lui jeta un coup d'œil mi-interrogateur mi-réprobateur tout en coupant les légumes.

-avec le Général ?

-mmmm, il m'entraîne et je peux vous dire que ça va pas être facile

Ambre mordit à pleines dents dans une grosse fraise.

-il vous entraîne à quoi ?

-à me défendre

-c'est pas une mauvaise chose, les turks sont pour la plupart sérieux mais tout humain a ses failles

-est-ce vraiment dangeureux à Midgar ? j'ai entendu tant de choses..

La gouvernante réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre, plissant ses yeux vifs.

-ici ça ne l'est pas, tant que vous restez dans la ville même vous êtes en relative sécurité, bien qu'à votre place je ne sortirais pas seule, sauf si vous voulez vous faire siffler à chaque coin de rue, surtout avec vos tenues dénudées, par contre dès qu'on sort de la ville c'est une autre affaire..

-les taudis…

-oui les taudis, il y a beaucoup de violence, de trafiques..mais il y a fort à parier que vous n'irez de toute façon pas dans ces coins..

* * *

><p>Ambre s'allongea sur une chaise longue et repensa à l'entraînement, un véritable fiasco. Elle se sentait à la fois coupable et à la fois énervée, si l'un d'eux devait être fâché c'était elle et non lui.<p>

Cela lui fit remonter les anciens souvenirs d'un coup.

* * *

><p>Génésis prenait sa pause sur la terrasse surplombant le canon, il aimait venir ici, sentir ses cheveux au vent, voir l'océan. Il tenait un livre à la main mais ne lisait pas, regardant au loin quand Scarlet l'interrompit dans ses rêveries.<p>

-alors, on ressasse de vieux souvenirs ? dit-elle avec un sourire

-viens en aux faits, répondit-il

-Balamba ça te dit quoi ?

-station balnéaire touristique au climat tropical…

-tu sais qu'on aurait tous les deux à y gagner si tu disais ce que tu savais.

Il la fixa un instant, ses yeux luisaient aussi de mako mais moins que ceux de Séphiroth toutefois.

-tu peux très bien te taire, je sais déjà tout de toute manière, annonça-t'elle froidement

Il continuait de la regarder fixement sans ajouter un mot

-je trouve juste dommage que tu n'utilises pas ce que tu sais contre Séphiroth, après tout tu as toujours voulu passer devant lui et là, tu tiens l'occasion de l'éliminer de ton chemin

Il sembla réfléchir à cette hypothèse et prit enfin la parole d'une voix douce et posée.

-je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou non et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..

-je vois, tu préfères la lâcheté, j'aurais dû m'en douter de toute manière, c'est bien pour ça que ce n'est pas toi le héros, lança-t'elle menaçante

-ces paroles venant d'une vieille aigrie… répondit Génésis en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour trouver quelque chose pour récupérer Rufus mais c'était peine perdue. Cette pauvre gourde s'imaginait que de vieilles histoires intéresseraient le vice-président alors que lui-même en avait accumulé plus d'une. Et bien que Génésis possédait un grand sens de la compétition et notamment envers Séphiroth, il ne le balancerait pas. Cela lui était égal que Scarlet découvre quoi que ce soit mais qu'elle l'apprenne par elle-même et non par lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note : bonne lecture ! Tu remarqueras, cher lecteur, que pour faciliter ta lecture et te la rendre agréable je me suis améliorée (merci Minea Line !) et j'ai pondu un gros chapitre avec des petits paragraphes, et maintenant que je manie les lignes j'arrive même à faire des petits paragraphes (quoi on s'en fout ?)<br>_**

**_Ok, j'abrège... ça t'a plu ? sacrée ambiance à la shinra pas vrai ? _**

**_bon ok, lis, savoures, commentes et éclates toi cher lecteur_**

**_ahhh et je t'aime cher lecteur ;-)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu :-)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"L'éternité, qu'est-elle donc, sinon l'instant sans fin d<strong>**'un premier amour ?"**

**Oskar Wadyslaw de Lubicz Milosz  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ambre repensa à cet été...<p>

_Il faisait toujours chaud à Balamba mais cet été-là la chaleur avait atteint des records, faisant des ravages non seulement parmi les personnes âgées et les enfants mais aussi pour les récoltes. Il n'avait pas plu depuis plus d'un mois, rendant l'air lourd, épais et collant. Ambre se rendait chaque jour à la plage avec son petit groupe d'amis, cherchant à tuer le temps trop long de ces vacances caniculaires. Ils étaient en général 4 à venir, jouant aux cartes toute la journée ou écoutant de la musique. Ce jour-là, Ambre se trouvait avec son petit ami de l'époque, Dennis, le meilleur ami de celui-ci Tom et sa meilleure amie, Kate, ils mangeaient des glaces tout en écoutant Kate lire l'horoscope dans un magazine._

_-Alors Cancer, Dennis…rien de spécial, si, tu risques de te casser une jambe.._

_-sérieux ?_

_Il avait levé ses yeux bleu sur elle, épaté, s'arrêtant deux minutes de faire des acrobaties sur une planche à l'équilibre précaire posée sur un gros cylindre métallique. Kate avait levé les yeux aux ciels d'un air dramatique, rejetant en arrière une mèche de cheveux bouclée._

_-mais non bêta, ça c'est moi qui te le dit, arrête de te tortiller sur ce truc_

_Tom avait rigolé, montrant son ami du doigt._

_-Ah ah tu dis que t'y crois pas mais t'as quand même marché deux secondes Den', ça dit quoi pour bélier ?_

_Dennis avait fusillé du regard son ami, mais tentait à présent de se mettre sur les mains sur sa planche._

_-Bélier, Des questions d'argent risquent d'assombrir vos rapports avec certaines de vos relations d'affaires. Evitez pour le moment de traiter avec les natifs du Sagittaire, surtout s'il s'agit de vous engager par contrat._

_Tom considéra ses poches vides un petit moment et sourit d'un air taquin._

_-ouais, c'est vrai que j'ai plus un rond_

_-Ca c'est pas nouveau mec, t'as jamais un rond ! avait rétorqué Dennis, à l'envers sur sa planche._

_-Amy c'est plus intéressant pour toi, écoute ça.. Si votre couple est déjà formé, vous vivrez une journée pleine de bonheur, de tendresse, de douceur. Carnet rose pour beaucoup. Etant heureux, vous serez agréable d'humeur et plein de complaisance. Célibataire, vous ne passerez guère inaperçu, car votre assurance fera de vous un séducteur irrésistible. Votre sensualité chaude et vibrante rendra cette journée splendide. Beaucoup de solitaires chercheront à légaliser leur amour._

_Ambre avait souri en écoutant ça tandis que Dennis était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassant théatralement._

_-sensualité chaude et vibrante hein.. avait-il répété, satisfait_

_-il y a des hôtels pour ça, avait coupé Kate pince sans rire_

* * *

><p><em>-hey regardez y a des soldats de la Shinra qui débarquent, dit Tom en pointant du doigt un hélicoptère qui venait d'atterrir sur l'héliport de la plage.<em>

_Ils s'étaient tous les 4 levés et rapprochés pour regarder._

_-pourquoi ils sont là ? demanda Dennis en plissant le nez_

_-fais gaffe à toi s'ils viennent chasser les monstres..avait rétorqué Tom avec une grimace_

_L'un des soldats s'avança vers eux, l'air affairé, un papier à la main. _

_-Vous savez où se trouve l'auberge des dunes ?_

_Il devait être à peine plus âgé qu'eux mais il dégageait une sorte d'assurance qui le faisait paraître plus âgé._

_-vous venez là en vacances les mecs ? avait demandé Dennis incrédule_

_Ambre lui avait donné un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avant de répondre._

_-C'est dans le village, on peut vous montrer si vous voulez.._

_Le soldat la détailla du regard de ses yeux émeraudes et il se passa la main dans les cheveux._

_-ok, on vous suit_

_Le groupe avait ainsi guidé la petite troupe à travers les ruelles ensoleillées de Balamba. Le même soir Ambre les avait servi au restaurant de l'auberge._

_-vous travaillez là ? avait demandé un soldat roux, lui adressant un petit sourire_

_-j'aide juste ma tante, c'est elle qui tient l'auberge, vous avez choisi ?_

* * *

><p><em>Ambre avait ainsi côtoyé les soldats et les turks pendant pratiquement tout leur séjour. Ils se croisèrent aussi de temps à autre au bord de la plage, sur le temps libre des soldats.<em>

_Un après-midi, Dennis était arrivé à la plage avec une cible et un pistolet à plombs. Après plusieurs essais peu concluants, Tom avait proposé aux trois soldats de se joindre à eux. Celui qui avait pris la parole le premier jour regarda Dennis tirer avec un petit sourire moqueur._

_-Il faut viser avec un œil, sinon le tir est faussé, avait-il dit_

_Dennis avait à nouveau tiré à côté, faisant rire le petit groupe. Il les regarda, vexé et jeta son pistolet sur le sable._

_-ouais ouais c'est ça_

_Le jeune soldat avait pris le pistolet et tiré 5 fois en plein centre de la cible puis s'était rassis, l'air suffisant, se passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés._

_A compter de ce jour, Dennis l'eût dans le collimateur et l'admiration de ses amis pour les soldats ne faisait que renforcer sa colère. Il se renfrogna et passa une bonne partie de l'été boudeur. Ambre commençait à en avoir assez de son comportement immature et quand il lui annonça qu'il partait une semaine en camp sportif avec Tom, au lieu d'être peinée elle s'était sentie réjouie._

_Mais sa joie fût de courte durée car peu de temps après, elle apprenait le décès de sa grand-mère. Ce soir-là elle avait couru jusqu'à un petit recoin de la plage, laissant couler ses larmes. Elle regardait les vagues avec un terrible sentiment de tristesse lui plombant le cœur quand le soldat aux cheveux argentés était venu vers elle._

_-t'étais pas au restaurant ce soir, tout va bien ?_

_Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sans pouvoir dire un mot, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé, désemparé._

_-tu pleures ? _

_-ma grand-mère, avait répondu Ambre entre deux sanglots, elle est morte, c'était la seule qui me comprenait vraiment.._

_Il avait baissé les yeux, gêné, ne sachant trop que répondre._

_-désolé_

_Elle essuya les larmes du revers de la main, reniflant un peu. _

_-parles-moi s'il te plaît, que je pense à autre chose, demanda-t'elle d'une petite voix, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.._

_-Sephiroth_

_-tu es un membre du SOLDAT pas vrai ?_

_-oui, 2__e__ classe, j'espère 1__e__ classe un jour_

_-c'est vraiment aussi dur que ce qu'on raconte ?_

_-il paraît mais je ne trouve pas ça si dur, juste la mako un peu désagréable au début mais on s'habitue vite_

_-tu connais les matérias ? regarde, j'ai reçu celle-ci à mon anniversaire, mon père me l'a ramenée de Wutai_

_Elle défit une petite chaînette à sa cheville et lui montra la petite pierre violette qui miroitait faiblement dans la lumière du crépuscule._

_-c'est une matéria de protection…elle est au meilleur niveau ! dit-il incrédule, retournant la pierre dans sa main_

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_-je ne sais pas l'utiliser, il devait me montrer mais il est tout le temps en voyage alors en attendant elle sert juste à être jolie._

_-c'est rare une matéria-maîtresse, ce sont les plus précieuses et les plus fortes, répondit-il en la regardant comme si elle proféré un blasphême_

_Elle remit la chaînette autour de sa cheville._

_-et toi tu as quoi comme matéria ?_

_-j'ai les 8 élémentaires mais aucune à un tel niveau, pourtant je les travaille pratiquement tous les jours_

_-tu pourrais me montrer comment utiliser la mienne alors ?_

_-si tu veux_

_Ambre se leva et enleva le sable de ses jambes._

_-viens, je connais un coin tranquille_

_Sephiroth l'avait suivie jusqu'à une petite crique taillée dans la roche. L'eau leur venait aux chevilles. Elle enleva à nouveau sa matéria et lui tendit._

_-essaies pour voir_

_Il la prit, et mit la chevillière autour de son bras. Il se concentra quelques secondes faisant apparaître une bulle de lumière qui les entoura aussitôt. Ambre regarda, ses yeux rougis émerveillés, approchant avec délicatesse sa main de la bulle._

_-wouah, c'est..impressionnant !_

_Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, l'éclat de la bulle se reflétant dans ses yeux brillants._

_-comment tu as fait ? demanda-t'elle_

_Il lui redonna la chevillière._

_-mets-la autour du bras ce sera plus simple, je vais te montrer_

_Il se plaça derrière elle et mit ses bras autour des siens, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle frissonna à ce contact et sentit ses joues s'embraser mais ne dit rien._

_-il faut se concentrer très fort, tu dois sentir ta matéria bouger légèrement, tu dois visualiser le sort…à trois on va se concentrer..1,2..3 !_

_Elle sentit comme un courant passer entre les mains du soldat et la traverser, un éclat lumineux lui fit fermer les yeux un instant, quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient à nouveau entourés par la bulle lumineuse. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda, ébahie._

_-c'est magique !_

_-c'est l'idée oui.._

_-et tu sais faire ça avec toutes tes matérias ?_

_-oui_

_Elle s'approcha du bord de la bulle, l'étudiant avec curiosité. Il la suivait du regard en silence, ses bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Au bout d'un moment elle revint vers lui et lui prit les mains._

_-tu as un don, c'est vraiment magnifique_

_Il l'avait longuement regardée mais ne répondit rien._

_-c'est une impression où l'eau monte ? demanda-t'il soudainement, lui lâchant une main pour montrer l'eau à leurs pieds_

_Ambre regarda avec horreur l'eau qui venait maintenant à leurs genoux._

_-Oh non…j'ai oublié..la marée, vite viens avec moi !_

_-la marée ?! _

_Il sembla incrédule deux secondes puis il vit l'eau continuer à monter de plus en plus vite._

_Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la crique, semblant chercher quelque chose sur la paroi._

_-si t'as ta matéria feu, c'est le moment !_

_Il fit apparaître un petit feu au creux de sa main et l'éclaira._

_-il doit y avoir une échelle quelque part.. dit-elle en examinant la roche_

_Il lui indiqua quelque chose sur sa gauche_

_-c'est pas ça ?_

_-si ! aides-moi à la tirer ! vite !_

_Il tira et ils montèrent dans une sorte de deuxième petite crique au dessus de la première, beaucoup plus petite et très sombre. Il enleva une toile d'araignée de ses cheveux et s'assit à côté d'elle._

_-et on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t'il curieux, aucune trace d'inquiétude dans la voix ni dans le regard_

_-on attend, ça peut prendre quelques heures, la crique en bas sera pleine puis l'eau redescendra.._

_Il refit apparaître un petit feu à l'opposé de la grotte._

_-faut pas être claustrophobe, dit-il, regardant autour de lui_

_-ma mère va me tuer…_

_-c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?_

_-oui, j'en avais déjà entendu parler, parfois les marées montent très vite et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de se trouver un coin à l'abri au plus vite, la ville a fait aménager ces espaces car beaucoup de nageurs se sont déjà fait prendre_

_Ambre le regarda, il semblait si calme, si sûr de lui. Ses yeux luisaient étrangement dans la pénombre. Il jouait avec sa matéria du bout des doigts puis au bout d'un moment croisa son regard et lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Elle frissonna légèrement, resserrant ses bras autour de ses jambes._

_-tu as froid ? demanda-t'il_

_-un peu…_

_Il fit apparaître un nouveau feu devant elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules._

_-ton copain risque d'être jaloux.._

_-il n'est pas là, il est parti en vacances.._

_-il a de la chance, répondit-il après un petit silence_

_-ouais, une semaine de sport avec son meilleur ami..c'est près des mines de Corel, il paraît que c'est très beau comme région_

_Il se tourna et la dévisagea, les flammes dansant dans ses yeux clairs._

_-je ne parlais pas des vacances_

_Elle détourna instantanément le regard et il la sentit se raidir._

_-excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, reprit-il calmement_

_Elle soupira légèrement._

_-pas grave_

_Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte, regardant la crique en dessous, l'eau venait maintenant pratiquement jusqu'au tunnel pour monter._

_-la crique est pleine maintenant, commenta-t'il en revenant vers elle_

_-tu étais sérieux ? demanda-t'elle après un long moment_

_-sérieux sur quoi ?_

_Elle baissa le regard._

_-juste avant.._

_-je suis toujours sérieux.._

_-tu as une copine ?_

_-non, c'est compliqué_

_-qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ?_

_-je suis tout le temps en déplacement pour les missions ou en train de m'entraîner, ça favorise pas une relation de couple_

_Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi et moins d'une heure plus tard, l'eau était redescendue, leur permettant de rentrer._

_-ça va être ma fête.._

_-tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? proposa-t'il_

_-ma mère serait capable de t'engueuler aussi.. répondit-elle sombrement_

_-pas sûr…je suis un soldat.._

_-tu peux venir, mais tu es prévenu !_

* * *

><p><em>Sephiroth l'avait accompagné jusque chez elle, et comme elle s'y était attendue sa mère était restée réveillée, guettant son retour, à peine avait-elle franchi le pas de la porte qu'elle se rua sur elle et la gifla.<em>

_-Ambrosia Moore, enfin te voilà ! As-tu vu l'heure ? penses-tu que j'ai encore besoin de ça ?!_

_Le jeune soldat toussa légèrement, la mère d'Ambre leva les yeux sur lui puis regarda sa fille à nouveau, resserrant contre elle les pans de sa robe de chambre de plumetis noir._

_-qu'est ce que…Ambre je te préviens si c'est une histoire de garçon c'est encore pire !_

_-Maman ! s'exclama la jeune fille en la regardant indignée tout en se frottant la joue_

_-en fait je suis soldat 2__e__ classe Madame, dit Sephiroth en s'inclinant pour saluer, votre fille nous a aidé dans le cadre d'une mission_

_La maman l'étudia longuement et fusilla encore une fois du regard sa fille. Tout en elle respirait la sévérité, de ses longs cheveux raides à sa maigreur. Elle avait dû être tout aussi belle que sa fille autrefois mais elle portait sur elle les marques des femmes que la vie n'a pas épargné._

_-qu'est ce que c'est encore ces histoires ?_

_Il sortit sa plaque militaire. La femme le regarda effarée._

_-ma fille vous a aidé ?_

_-nous sommes ici depuis quelques semaines avec mes collègues, mais nous ne connaissons que peu la région, et encore moins les marées, nous nous serions faits surprendre sans le courage de votre fille. Elle n'a pas hésité à nous indiquer les criques de secours…après quoi il nous a fallu attendre que la marée redescende, comme vous le savez ça prend un certain temps.._

_Ambre admira avec quelle facilité Sephiroth raconta tout ça de sa voix grave et posée, parfaitement à l'aise, se tenant bien droit et si sûr de lui qu'Emma n'osa lui poser plus de question._

_-c'est vrai tout ça ?_

_-naturellement, qu'est ce que tu étais allée imaginer ? répondit Ambre avec un regard accusateur_

_-Evidemment nous aurions aimé vous prévenir mais comme vous le savez sûrement le réseau ne passe pas dans les criques, mais votre fille s'est tout de suite inquiétée pour vous..je suis navré du tort que tout cela a pu causer Madame Moore_

_Emma passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Ambre et lui caressa les cheveux, le geste se voulait maternel mais il était un peu maladroit. La jeune fille quand à elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à Sephiroth qui resta impertubable._

_-tu as vu dans quel état tu es…venez tous les deux, je vais vous faire un bon thé._

_Elle les installa dans le salon, sommant sa fille de mettre un gilet tandis qu'elle s'affairait à la cuisine._

_-bien joué, murmura Ambre avec un sourire_

_-c'était un plaisir, répondit-il, lui souriant en retour_

_Emma revint aussitôt avec un thé parfumé et une assiette de biscuits._

_-vous savez, il faut être très prudent avec les marées, elles viennent quelques fois très vite, beaucoup se sont laissé ainsi piéger, paix à leur âme, je le répète tout le temps à Ambre_

_La jeune femme baissa le regard vers les gâteaux avec un petit sourire coupable._

_-j'imagine oui, répondit Sephiroth en la fixant d'un air entendu_

_-vous avez l'air bien fatigués tous les deux, où logez-vous ?_

_-il loge chez tatie..répondit Ambre_

_-vous logez aux dunes ?_

_-en effet_

_-c'est à l'autre bout du village, vous allez rester ici pour la nuit, constata Emma d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune remarque_

_-ne vous donnez pas ce mal, j'en ai pour une dizaine de minutes tout au plus_

_La maman le fixa comme s'il l'avait giflée._

_-vous pensez que je vais vous laisser repartir dans cet état à cette heure-ci ? vous allez tous les deux monter, prendre une bonne douche et vous coucher…séparément bien sûr, ajouta-t'elle en lançant un regard réprobateur à sa fille qui souriait._

_-merci pour votre hospitalité Mme Moore, remercia Sephiroth_

_-ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel voyons, Ambre montre la chambre d'ami_

* * *

><p><em>Ambre monta prestement l'escalier en bois clair qui menait à l'étage et traversa un couloir aux murs ornés de multiples photos de familles. Elle ouvrit la dernière porte au fond, dévoilant une pièce chaleureusement décorée, un chat dormait en rond sur le lit. Elle le chassa d'un petit « chhh cookie » et il s'enfuit, lui jetant un regard de reproche.<em>

_-voilà ta chambre, la salle de bain est en face._

_Elle se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit du linge de toilette qu'elle lui tendit. Elle se pencha rapidement vers le soldat et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, à sa grande surprise._

_-et merci, t'as assuré, sans toi j'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure, murmura-t'elle avec un grand sourire_

_Elle pensa à lui toute la nuit, repensant à ses paroles, son regard, et sa proximité dans la maison n'arrangeait rien. Elle était terriblement tentée de traverser le couloir et d'aller le retrouver dans sa chambre mais l'idée de sa mère les surprenant la dissuada vite. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait embrasser et se résolue à tenter de répondre rapidement à sa question. Elle s'endormit sur ces douces pensées, consciente qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse pour la toute première fois._

* * *

><p>-Mademoiselle, un appel pour vous, Mademoiselle ?<p>

Ambre sursauta et revint dans le présent, elle s'était endormie en se rappelant tout ça. Elle regarda Elvira sans tout de suite comprendre. La gouvernante la fixait, imperturbable, le téléphone à la main.

-c'est votre couturier pour les essais de la robe.. dit-elle en lui tendant le téléphone

-la robe ?

-la robe de mariée..reprit Elvira, roulant des yeux

-ohhh, allo ?

* * *

><p>Après avoir raccroché, Ambre consulta le téléphone pour voir l'heure, elle avait rêvassé plus longtemps que prévu et se dépêcha de se rendre chez Rosa, faisant arrêter le chauffeur sur le chemin pour acheter un bouquet de fleurs à une jeune fille dans la rue.<p>

-Ambre ! je suis contente de vous voir ! vous allez bien ?

-très bien, merci pour l'invitation, répondit Ambre en souriant et en tendant le bouquet de fleurs

-venez seulement vous asseoir, les filles sont à l'école, nous serons tranquilles un petit moment

Une jeune femme vint leur servir du thé et des gâteaux dans le luxueux salon de Rosa.

-Alors, racontez-moi tout, je suis une grande curieuse, ça vous plaît Midgar ?

-c'est radicalement différent de Balamba mais je m'habituerais

-on s'habitue plus vite qu'on ne le pense, je viens de Kalm, au début j'ai détesté Midgar et puis on se fait une raison et pour finir on ne vivrait plus ailleurs

Elles papotèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi, de tout, de rien, du mariage, de Kalm. Ambre fût ravie d'avoir trouvée une nouvelle amie dans cette ville où pour le moment elle se sentait bien seule, cela faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir à nouveau discuter sans faire attention à tout comme lors des repas d'affaires de Rufus.

-en tout cas, si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, je sais ce que c'est que d'arriver ici ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi Ambre, lui dit Rosa en lui tenant chaleureusement le bras tandis qu'elles se disaient au revoir.

-merci beaucoup Rosa, à bientôt !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : j'aime pas trop les trucs cucu-gnangnans alors j espère que ça ne l'est pas trop et que ça te plaît cher lecteur...<br>**_

_**lis, aimes (ou pas), commentes, bref, exprimes-toi, éclates-toi cher lecteur, là dessus, moi je vais aller manger du chocolat (hey, si tu t en fous c est pas mon problème, liberté d expression héhéhé) avant de reprendre la plume...**_

_**Ciao cher lecteur**_

_**ahhh et, je t aime cher lecteur ;-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu :-)  
><strong>_

_**ATTENTION ! Pour les petites âmes chastes et pures, ce chapitre contient des scènes quelque peu explicites, il y a de la fesse quoi, z'êtes prévenus  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"La confiance de l'innocent est le meilleur atout du menteur."<strong>

**Stephen King**

* * *

><p>Comme promis, Rufus rentra tôt ce soir-là. Il posa sa mallette dans l'entrée et ouvrit le col de sa chemise avant d'aller se servir un verre de tequila bien fraîche. Elvira apparut, le débarrassant de sa veste.<p>

-Bonsoir mon petit, dit-elle affectueusement

-Bonsoir Elvira, Ambre n'est pas là ?

-elle est dans son dressing, dois-je l'appeler ?

-non c'est bon, je vais la voir, du courrier ?

Elle lui tendit quelques enveloppes qu'il passa rapidement en revue et reposa son verre.

-la journée a bien été sinon ? demanda-t'il, se pinçant entre les deux yeux

-tout a bien été

-parfait, nous mangerons dehors ce soir..

-très bien.

Rufus vint rejoindre sa fiancée dans le dressing, elle était assise par terre entourée de boîtes de bijoux ouvertes.

-que fais-tu avec tout ça ? demanda-t'il

Elle se leva précipitamment et l'embrassa.

-Bonsoir chéri, rien je cherchais juste une chaînette, ta journée a bien été ?

-harassante

Il consulta sa montre.

-Nous mangeons dehors ce soir, je vais me reposer un moment, nous avons rendez-vous à 19h

-ok, on mange avec qui ?

-mon père, Palmer, Heidegger et le maire de Corel, on doit le convaincre de passer totalement à la Mako

Il s'allongea sur un transat au bord de la piscine et alluma une cigarette, qu'il fuma pensivement. Ambre ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, posant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, interrogateur.

-veux-tu que je te détende un peu ? demanda-t'elle avec un petit sourire

-chérie je suis vraiment extenué..

-je pensais juste te faire un massage…répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle lui massa délicatement les épaules, le détendant quelque peu. Au bout d'un moment, il lui caressa doucement la main.

-je ne t'ai même pas encore demandé comment a été ta journée, ça a été ?

Elle fit le tour de la chaise et vint s'asseoir sur lui.

-oui ça a été, Hugo a appelé, je peux aller essayer des robes la semaine prochaine..

-super ! et l'entraînement ?

-ça a été, je pense que je vais avoir des courbatures partout mais ça fait du bien, mentit-elle en détournant la tête

-et c'est pour ton bien surtout, dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

-je sais

* * *

><p>Ils retrouvèrent le président, Palmer, Heidegger ainsi que le maire de Corel au Asia di Cuba, un restaurant huppé du secteur 2.<p>

Ambre s'ennuya copieusement pendant le repas, les négociations d'affaires ne l'intéressant que modérément. Le président finit par le remarquer, et tandis que Rufus parlait avec le maire, il prit la jeune femme à part.

-tu t'acclimates à Midgar ? demanda-t'il, observant d'un œil une serveuse aux formes généreuses

-c'est encore très tôt pour dire, mais pour le moment ça va

-tu es consciente que ta vie sera radicalement différente ici ?

Elle le regarda longuement avant de répondre d'une voix posée.

-je sais

-il faut que tu saches que Rufus a toujours voulu tout contrôler, depuis tout petit, il n'est pas juste ambitieux ou déterminé, il est maladivement déterminé, ambitieux à l'extrême, jamais satisfait et capable de tout, cela est en partie ma faute, mais te voilà prévenue

Le président fût pris d'une quinte de toux et se tamponna les lèvres avec un mouchoir. Tseng, le turk au bindi, s'approcha de lui.

-tout va bien Monsieur le Président ?

Le vieil homme le chassa d'un geste de la main, l'air agacé et retourna discuter avec le maire de Corel.

Ambre, songeuse, entendait d'une oreille distraite son futur mari causer cigare à la main.

-cette centrale sera vite rentabilisée, de toute façon la région est dévastée, on trouvera de la main d'œuvre pour rien, argumentait-il auprès de son père, de Palmer et d'Heidegger tandis que le maire s'était absenté pour aller aux toilettes et pour la première fois de la soirée il se tourna enfin vers elle.

"_maladivement déterminé_"

-Tout va bien mon cœur ?

-trouves-tu intelligent d'exploiter ces pauvres gens ?

Il la fusilla du regard tout en souriant pour sauver les apparences.

-nous leur fournissons du travail alors que leur région est apauvrie par les catastrophes naturelles, ce n'est pas exactement la vision que j'ai de l'exploitation ma chérie.

Un silence gêné se fit autour de la table et Shinra Sénior jeta un regard noir à son fils. Le genre de regard qui disait clairement « tiens ta femme ».

A la fin du repas, les hommes se levèrent pour aller partager un verre de whisky en parlant affaires dans un petit salon privé, Rufus, toujours aussi sûr de lui à l'avant du petit groupe.

Ambre suivit et ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de se tenir sagement assise dans son petit coin, écoutant rêveusement le pianiste jouer du jazz.

Pendant le trajet du retour, l'ambiance était électrique, Rufus ne lui adressa pas la moindre parole.

* * *

><p>-cette soirée était d'un ennui mortel, annonça Ambre à peine arrivée dans l'ascenseur du parking de la villa.<br>Rufus appuya sur le bouton et passa son badge sécurisé devant la fenêtre de contrôle.  
>-il faudra t'y faire, ces repas sont importants pour les affaires, répondit-il indifféremment<br>-je sais, et justement j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour m'occuper... dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
>-quoi donc ? Tu as suffisamment bu pour trouver les blagues de Palmer amusantes ? Ou tu t'es trouvé un nouvel intérêt pour les récits de guerre d'Heidegger ? demanda-t'il en levant un sourcil inquisiteur<br>-rien de tout ça, en fait j'étais pensive...  
>Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille, la détaillant de son regard azur et pénétrant, lui concédant enfin un peu d'attention.<br>-pensive ?  
>-mmm mmm, je pensais à toi...<br>-vraiment charmante demoiselle ? Et à quoi pensiez-vous exactement ?

Il lui souriait a présent. Elle aimait la petite fossette qui se creusait juste sous sa lèvre quand il souriait.  
>-je t'ai regarde parler avec Tseng et Palmer et je t'ai trouve très séduisant concentré ainsi sur tes affaires...après quoi je me suis demandé comment je pourrais bien te surprendre ce soir...<br>-me surprendre ?  
>Il lui caressa doucement le bout du nez avec le sien, leurs "baisers d'esquimaux" comme les appelait Ambre. Elle s'enivra un petit moment de son parfum frais et propre avec une légère note de tabac.<br>-parfaitement...après quoi je suis passée aux toilettes...et on verra si la suite va effectivement te surprendre...  
>Il la regarda longuement d'un regard interrogateur quand enfin elle tira quelque chose de la poche de sa veste et lui mît dans la main. Il inspecta un bref moment une petite culotte de fine dentelle noire et rose et eut un petit rire.<br>-je vois, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ce... « vêtement » faisait dans votre poche charmante jeune fille ?

Il resta très sérieux même si intérieurement son esprit s'était enflammé à la vue du petit, si petit bout de tissu, dissipant la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir contre elle juste avant.  
>-eh bien Monsieur le Vice-président , il se trouve que je portais ce vêtement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et j'ai estimé plus agréable de l'enlever, maintenant à vous de me dire si cette petite surprise saura vous satisfaire... répondit-elle d'un ton plein de promesses en lui prenant la main et en la plaçant sous sa robe, sur le haut de sa cuisse, où il sentit sous ses doigts le fin rebord de dentelle de ses bas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>NOTE : Là les petites âmes pures et sensibles sont priées de ne pas lire si elles ne veulent pas être choquées, pour les autres...amusez-vous bien hehehe<br>_

* * *

><p>-laissez-moi en juger, charmante demoiselle<br>Il l'embrassa avec passion, tandis qu'elle passa sa jambe autour de sa taille, lui permettant de promener ses doigts tout à loisir. Il passa délicatement la main sur la dentelle du bas, sentant dessous la peau ferme puis remonta sur la fesse, si douce, si soyeuse et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il entendit Ambre pousser un léger soupir tandis qu'il aventura ses doigts entre ses jambes sans plus de cérémonie. Elle ne mît pas longtemps avant d'avoir le souffle court et elle se cambra légèrement, s'offrant à lui sans le quitter du regard.

Mais il décida de faire durer le plaisir et lui prit le sein gauche, l'englobant délicatement de toute sa main avant de le malaxer de plus en plus fort, Ambre gémissait doucement en rythme et d'un coup il s'arrêta avec un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Elle lui jeta un regard implorant qui lui plut et il recommença avec le sein droit, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, accompagné par les gémissements presque silencieux de sa fiancée. Il l'embrassa a nouveau, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il l'immobilisa de son corps contre la paroi toute de miroir de l'ascenseur.

Ambre eut un petit reniflement de surprise et lui ouvrit le pantalon, se saisissant de lui et il tenta du mieux qu'il pût de feindre la plus parfaite indifférence mais elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard brillant et félin et se mît à rire.  
>-pas avec moi Rufus...<br>-de quoi ? Murmura-t'il la voix rauque  
>-ne joue pas l'enfant gâté et blasé<br>-je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...  
>-je vois très bien le feu dans ton regard<br>Il ne pouvait pas nier, lui même voyait son reflet dans le miroir et ses yeux luisants de plaisir.  
>-Alors voyons ce que nous pouvons faire ma chère...<br>Il eut a nouveau un petit sourire et sans prévenir la pénétra d'un coup sec. Ambre eut un petit hoquet de surprise bientôt suivi d'une respiration haletante entrecoupée par moments de petits soupirs. Elle lui laboura le dos de ses doigts fins puis, le prenant par le bas du dos, le glissa au plus profond d'elle.  
>Rufus sentit à son tour sa respiration s'accélérer et une fine sueur lui couvrit le front. Il la chassa d'un revers de main et attrapa la deuxième cuisse de Ambre, la portant à présent, toujours plaquée à la paroi. Il accéléra encore le rythme, menant un ballet endiablé en elle et sans un mot il explosa de plaisir au fonds de son corps, lâchant un grognement sourd au creux de son cou, respirant sa peau au parfum légèrement musqué.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà cher lecteur, là ça redevient tout public :-)<em>

* * *

><p>Il se décolla lentement, la reposant au sol et referma prestement son pantalon, affichant une parfaite neutralité. Ambre ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, se ressaisissant instantanément, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux échappée de son chignon. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge tandis qu'il tourna la clé activant l'ascenseur et il lui adressa un bref sourire en lui tendant sa culotte qu'elle remit l'air de rien.<p>

-avant que j'oublie, je te prierai de ne plus me mettre dans l'embarras en public, annonça-t'il sèchement en allumant une cigarette, à nouveau grave et sérieux

-de quoi parles-tu ? répondit-elle sans comprendre

-de tes sous-entendus sur les méthodes de la Shinra

-prétends-tu que vous n'exploitez personne ? les causes naturelles que tu as cité sont causées par les puisements que vous faites pour récupérer la Mako !

-que ça te plaise ou non c'est ce qui paie ton mariage, tes robes de créateur et tes séances de massage alors la prochaine fois gardes ton avis pour toi et contentes toi de sourire ! ça doit faire partie de tes compétences ça, non ? tu es mannequin à ce que je sache..

La jeune femme n'osa plus répondre et regarda son fiancé d'un air offusqué.

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entendit le téléphone de Rufus sonner, celui-ci décrocha immédiatement sans lui accorder un regard.  
>Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila un kimono de soie fine et ouvragée de Wutai. Rufus était à présent assis sur un des canapés du salon, son ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse allumé, un graphique sous les yeux. Il avait déboutonné sa chemise et enlevé ses chaussures mais il tenait toujours son téléphone entre la tête et l'épaule, une cigarette à la main. Les volutes de fumée passaient devant son visage grave. Il lui sourit brièvement en la voyant puis regarda à nouveau son écran tout en parlant d'un ton las au téléphone.<p>

Ambre se servit un jus de pommesotte et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-tu viens bientôt te coucher ? demanda-t'elle tandis qu'il venait de raccrocher

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, chassant les mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front, le regard absent.

-vas déjà te coucher si tu es fatiguée, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini, répondit-il

-j'aimerais qu'on revoit le plan de table…

-j'arrive ma chérie, dit-il en la faisant taire d'un rapide baiser.

Ambre monta à la vaste chambre et sortit le plan de table. Elle attendit un long moment et finit par aller se coucher seule, le cœur lourd. Rufus était si différent maintenant qu'ils étaient à Midgar, tellement plus distant, tellement plus froid…elle repensa à ce que le président avait dit, « _maladivement déterminé_ » « _jamais satisfait_ », elle qui jusque là l'avait pourtant connu tendre, enjoué.. et sur ces pensées elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Le matin, Sephiroth arrivait toujours tôt afin de préparer sa journée et il avait tout son petit rituel, d'abord le café, ensuite les messages puis le courrier.<p>

Sephiroth prit une gorgée de café tandis qu'il consultait ses mails tout en songeant avec amertume qu'il prenait des habitudes de bureaucrate, il donnerait presque raison à Rufus sur ce point. Il roula une note de Lazard en boule et l'envoya valser dans la corbeille quand quelqu'un toqua rapidement à la porte.

Il grogna un « entrez » peu accueillant et Ambre entra dans son bureau en tenue de sport, deux gobelets fluos géants à la main.

-Salut, on y va ? je t'ai pris un squishee vanille

Il prit le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait, observant la mixture mousseuse qu'il contenait et le posa sur son bureau.

-tu sais combien de calories tu ingurgites en buvant ça ? demanda-t'il en haussant un sourcil

-pas grave, on va déjà éliminer..

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, faisant craquer ses doigts, la fixant avec attention de son regard perçant.

-on va éliminer ?

-bien sûr, tu vas m'entraîner

-tu crois ça ?

Elle s'assit sur le bureau, étendant ses jambes tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute manière..

Voyant qu'il restait impassible, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-ok, je suis désolée pour hier

-et ?

-et je ferais de mon mieux dorénavant..

-et ?

-et je tâcherai de ne pas trop t'énerver

-et ?

-et quoi ? c'est déjà bien non ? soupira-t'elle

Il ne souriait pas mais son regard s'était adouci.

-très bien, je vais tenter de t'apprendre quelques petites choses utiles et pas trop compliquées..mais que les choses soient claires entre nous, je ne suis absolument pas forcé de le faire donc j'attends de toi un minimum de rigueur et de respect

Ambre se leva et s'inclina comme pour faire une révérence, retirant sa casquette.

-votre honneur…

Il se passa la main sur le visage avec un soupir et se leva.

* * *

><p>L'entraînement se passa bien, Sephiroth ne ménagea pas Ambre mais elle donna du sien et finit complètement épuisée. Elle avait senti un certain malaise de sa part quand par moments elle n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter et qu'ils se trouvaient ainsi proches mais chacun fit des efforts de son côté pour que la séance soit agréable et cordiale.<p>

-je suis KO ! lança-t'elle en s'asseyant sur le banc pour boire.

Sephiroth semblait égal à lui-même, pas fatigué pour le moins du monde.

-ça deviendra plus facile par la suite, là c'est surtout pour développer ta force

Elle le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

-attention je ne veux pas ressembler à une body-buildée

-aucun risque, répondit-il en souriant à son tour, aller, on continue, remues-toi un peu !

-quoi, c'est pas encore fini ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit les gros yeux.

-dépêches-toi Ambrosia..

Ambre finit par se lever en soupirant sauf que cette fois, tandis que le Général venait vers elle pour lui faire une prise, elle se laissa totalement faire, ne faisant pas le moindre geste pour esquisser le coup, les entraînant tous les deux au sol, Sephiroth se retenant tout juste pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Il se redressa sur les avant-bras, furieux.

-rappelles-moi ce qu'on est en train de faire ?! tu es sensée te DEFENDRE, tu n'es pas sensée te laisser faire ! lança-t'il exaspéré

-désolée mais je vous ai prévenu que j'étais fatiguée mon Général, répondit-elle en feignant la plus parfaite innocence, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Il affichait son impassibilité légendaire mais elle observa avec amusement qu'il avait pris quelques couleurs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Là cher lecteur c'est un petit bonus spécial pour Minea Line, c'est juste une petite parenthèse, ça aurait pu se passer dans la fic principale mais non, juste pour le fun donc<em>**

**_ Minea j'espère que ça te plaira ;-)_**

* * *

><p><strong>*******BONUS MINEA LINE **************<strong>

-fatiguée ? vraiment ? quel dommage… murmura Séphiroth en la fixant de ses yeux émeraudes

La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps et son pouls accélérer. Le Général était toujours à moitié sur elle et ne semblait pas prêt de se lever.

-euh..oui…répondit-elle, se détestant pour ce manque de répondant

Il la regardait attentivement, comme s'il voulait apprendre par cœur les traits de son visage.

-pourquoi es-tu fâchée ?

-je…je sais plus

Ambre se maudit une fois de plus pour son absence de répartie, la proximité du soldat empêchant toute pensée cohérente et se mordit la lèvre en constatant qu'elle était comme hypnotisée par ce regard émeraude et n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux.

-tu te rappelles la bombe calorique que tu as ingurgité avant ? demanda-t'il d'un ton moqueur

-quoi, mon squishee ?

-mm mm, tu parlais d'éliminer ensemble…pour ça il va falloir s'y mettre un peu plus sérieusement… lui murmura-t'il au creux de l'oreille de sa voix grave, vibrante et ô combien sensuelle

-tu entends quoi par.. ? commença Ambre

Séphiroth ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase la faisant taire en posant son index sur sa bouche.

-chhh

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et abandonna toute idée de lutte, se laissant submerger par le désir que lui procurait le contact rapproché du corps si parfaitement sculpté du Général.

-il y a tellement de choses pour lesquelles je pourrais t'entraîner Ambrosia…murmura-t'il d'un ton plein de promesses avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle lui passa les bras autour des épaules, savourant le contact de chaque muscle contre ses doigts tandis qu'il traçait une ligne de baisers remontant de son cou à son oreille. Ambre tourna la tête vers lui, s'approchant encore pour l'embrasser mais il détourna la tête au même instant, la laissant embrasser l'air en la regardant avec un sourire tendre et moqueur.

-à commencer par la patience

Elle le fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il se leva prestement en lui tendant la main.

-qu'est-ce que…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant une paire de bottes surmontée d'une paire de jambe à côté d'elle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN BONUS MINEA LINE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Génésis venait de faire irruption dans la salle d'entraînement et les regardait tous les deux, un sourcil levé, un papier à la main.<p>

-je ne demande pas si je dérange…commenta-t'il

-j'apprends quelques prises à Ambre, tu me cherchais ? répondit Séphiroth le plus naturellement du monde tandis que la jeune femme fixait ses pieds pour ne pas rire.

-ouais….répliqua Génésis plus que sceptique sans quitter des yeux Ambre, faut que tu signes ça, c'est l'ordre de mission des 2e

Séphiroth prit le papier que lui tendait Génésis.

-autre chose ? demanda-t'il

-non, mais vous feriez mieux d'être discrets, conseil d'ami, lança ce dernier en tournant les talons.

Ambre donna un petit coup de coude à Séphiroth qui se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

-hey, dérides-toi, on dirait que t'as vu un tonberry ! dit-elle en rigolant

-un tonberry ? répéta-t'il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement sceptique

-ouais, enfin un monstre quoi ou un fantôme, un truc qui fait peur quoi, enfin tu as très bien compris !

-je n'ai peur de rien Mademoiselle Moore, répondit-il avec un bref sourire en coin

-ben voyons, murmura-t'elle en penchant la tête sur le côté

Séphiroth n'en tint pas compte et récupéra sa veste sur le banc.

-demain matin même heure, et tâches de prendre des forces avec un petit déjeuner équilibré cette fois-ci

Ambre secoua la tête en le regardant s'éloigner et soupira, voilà que Séphiroth, qu'elle espérait ne jamais revoir et qu'elle avait si longtemps maudit l'entraînait quotidiennement et lui prodiguait même des conseils quand à son alimentation... mais où allait le monde ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok guys, j ai encore des soucis de maniement du site pour les paragraphes (les espacer sans lignes, sinon y aura des lignes de tous les cotes, c est pas un tableau excel hein hehe, mais je vais voir pour tester le truc depuis l ordi ca ira surement mieux qu avec la tablette. (Oui oui, tu t en fous lecteur, je sais, mais c est pour excuser mes pavés que je te dis ça tu sais)<em>**

**_La suite suivra, patience cher lecteur, patience, commentes si t as aime (ou pas)  
><em>**

**_Ahhh, et je t'aime cher lecteur ;-)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil, commentaire ou autre est bienvenu :-)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Toute cette vie agréable n'est rien d'autre que l'oeil au milieu d'un cyclone que je ne comprends pas."<p>

**Stephen King**

* * *

><p>Lazard arriva à la salle de réunion. Rufus était déjà installé à la longue table de bois et de verre. Les cadres avaient un briefing avec le Président concernant le nouveau canon de Junon.<p>

-Salut Rufus, lança Lazard

-Vice-Président… rétorqua froidement Rufus sans le regarder

-pardon ?

Rufus leva la tête et le fixa de son insolent regard d'acier

-j'ai dit Vice-Président, c'est ce que je suis dorénavant et je veux que tu m'appelles ainsi..

Lazard serra brièvement les poings.

-je vois, ton arrogance te perdra un jour…

-depuis quand être conscient de ses qualités et de ses capacités signifie être arrogant ? je ne suis pas arrogant, juste réaliste..

-tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un coup de chance si tu en es là aujourd'hui..

-appelles-ça comme tu veux, le hasard, le destin, la chance, bref, juste le fait d'être né au bon endroit au bon moment…ça doit te parler plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre ça non ? répondit Rufus avec un sourire cynique aux lèvres

Lazard s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Heidegger et Scarlet arrivèrent au même moment en riant grassement à coups de « kya ha ha » et « gya ha ha ».

-sacrée ambiance, lança Scarlet en jetant un regard à Rufus qui l'ignora délibérément.

* * *

><p><em><strong>mini note express : oui cher lecteur, si à ce stade tu as envie d'en coller une à Rufus c'est normal rassures-toi<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rufus écoutait distraitement son père leur parler du canon de Junon. Le vieux était fier du canon, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.<p>

-…te rends-tu seulement compte de la puissance que cela représente ? Absolument rien ne peut résister à son tir…argumentait-il auprès de Rufus

Le jeune homme soupira longuement tout en jouant avec son stylo d'or blanc, un coûteux cadeau qu'Ambre lui avait offert avant qu'ils ne viennent à Midgar.

-et penses-tu qu'il ait une quelconque utilité un jour ?

Son père se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard réprobateur, lePrésident n'aimait pas qu'on lui réponde.

-tu n'as une fois de plus rien compris Fils… ce qui est important c'est de l'avoir, de montrer notre avancée au monde, asseoir notre puissance, le fait d'avoir à l'utiliser un jour n'est que secondaire

-beaucoup d'argent jeté par les fenêtres pour impressionner des incompétents, voilà mon avis Père

-peu importe ce que tu penses !

Rufus serra les mâchoires, regarda l'écran de son téléphone et marmonna un juron en voyant l'heure.. Il avait totalement oublié son rendez-vous avec Ambre.

-je dois y aller, dit-il froidement

Son père lui fit signe de partir de la main avant de tousser une fois de plus.

Rufus descendit au garage et roula à toute vitesse vers le restaurant.

* * *

><p>Ambre était déjà à table, elle regardait vers l'entrée l'air soucieux mais son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front et prit place en face d'elle.<p>

-désolé pour le retard ma chérie, annonça t'il en faisant signe au serveur de venir  
>-c'est rien, je suis arrivée il y a cinq minutes seulement, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.<br>-champagne ? demanda-t'il avec un sourire  
>Ambre acquiesça et lui rendit son sourire.<br>-une bouteille de dom pérignon rosé et vous pouvez envoyer le menu, je n'ai qu'une petite heure, faites vite, ordonna Rufus au serveur.

Il regarda à nouveau Ambre puis sa montre.  
>-j'ai un rendez-vous important à 14h, se justifia-t'il<br>Il lût de la déception dans le regard de sa fiancée mais elle ne dit rien.  
>Le serveur revint avec le champagne et des amuses bouches au foie gras.<br>-Mille feuilles pain d'épices foie gras et chutney de figues

Rufus le chassa d'un geste de la main et leva sa coupe.  
>-à notre mariage !<br>Ambre tendit sa coupe, toujours silencieuse. Son attitude commençait à l'agacer.  
>-il y a quelque chose Ambre ? demanda t il, le regard inquisiteur<br>-non rien  
>-allons, je vois bien que quelque chose te travaille...<p>

Elle soupira brièvement et chassa une longue mèche de cheveux de son visage.  
>-j espérais juste que nous pourrions savourer la dégustation de notre menu de mariage autrement que vite fait entre deux rendez-vous<br>-je te promets de rentrer tôt et nous irons boire un verre, ça te convient ?  
>Le sourire était réapparu sur ses lèvres et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.<p>

Le serveur débarrassa et amena du caviar avec des toasts. Le téléphone de Rufus se mît a sonner. Il le consulta rapidement et coupa la sonnerie.  
>-désolé, ce caviar ne me convient pas, le béluga est plus fin, je vais demander à changer, je veux vraiment quelque chose de raffiné<br>Quand le serveur les débarrassa, le téléphone se mît à nouveau à sonner.  
>-Heidegger...désolé ma chérie mais je dois répondre, ça peut être important.<p>

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde et se leva, s'éloignant dans le petit couloir donnant sur la salle. Il la regardait tout en parlant au téléphone, elle avait l'air rêveur et contemplait absentement une chaînette au bout de laquelle se balançait une petite boule de matéria.

* * *

><p>-Yo ! t'as besoin de moi ? lança Reno en entrant dans le bureau de Scarlet<p>

-tu étais en mission à Balamba il y a une dizaine d'années n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t'elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir

-ouais…

-dis-moi ce dont tu te rappelles..

-pffff, c'est vieux, on était là-bas avec Angeal, Génésis et Séphiroth, Rude et moi on devait superviser mais Génésis et Séphiroth supportaient pas qu'on leur tourne autour, du coup ça a plus ressemblé à des vacances payées qu'à autre chose, la belle vie quoi, filles, fêtes, plage…

-j'ai cru comprendre que vous l'avez côtoyée, dit-elle en montrant la photo de Ambre sur un magazine

-ouais, plus ou moins, les soldats surtout, elle nous servait le soir, pourquoi ?

-je veux le maximum d'informations sur cette fille…

Reno se gratta la tête, semblant réfléchir.

-sa tante tenait l'auberge où on logeait et elle venait l'aider, il me semble que Génésis l'aimait bien..

-Génésis ?! coupa Scarlet en faisant les grands yeux par dessus ses petites lunettes carrées.

-ouaip, je sais, moi aussi ça m'a étonné, j'étais sûr qu'il était de l'autre bord avec sa dégaine mais comme quoi…

-et elle s'est montrée intéressée ?

-non ça n'a rien donné, elle avait un copain de toute façon, encore que maintenant qu'on en parle il me semble qu'ils étaient plus vraiment ensemble à la fin, c'était un mec plutôt jaloux, pas très cool quoi..

Reno se pencha en avant, l'air pensif.

-en fait à la fin l'ambiance était vraiment pas exceptionnelle, Génésis et Séphiroth ne se parlaient pratiquement plus et Angeal a dû intervenir plus d'une fois pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas dessus, mais ils ont ça dans le sang, cette soif de combattre, ce sont des soldats après tout, pas vrai ?

-pourquoi ne se parlaient-ils plus ? demanda Scarlet subitement intéressée

-ça j'en sais rien, je sais juste que ça pompait Angeal de devoir jouer l'intermédiaire entre eux comme ils ne voulaient plus se parler, et du coup on a eu chaque soir droit à de grandes théories sur l'amitié, la rigueur tout ça, tu vois le topo quoi

Scarlet sourit, plus pour elle-même que pour Reno et croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine, satisfaite.

-je vois très bien, si je résume ce que tu me dis là, Génésis courait après Ambre qui s'en fichait et qui avait un copain, après quoi elle a fini par plaquer le copain en question et à ce moment Génésis et Séphiroth ont commencé à ne plus se supporter…

-dis comme ça…

-je ne fais que rassembler ce que tu donnes comme infos, on est d'accord jusque là ?

-mouais…

-et Séphiroth ? il était proche d'elle ?

Reno mit un certain temps avant de répondre, le simple nom de Séphiroth lui avait coupé toute envie de raconter de sordides petits ragots avec Scarlet.

-wow, écoutes, je tiens pas à me faire empaler, ça ce sont tes déductions, moi je t'ai juste dit ce que je savais.

-eh bien d'après ce que toi tu racontes moi je déduis qu'il y a forcément eu une affaire pas très nette

Il se leva, hésitant.

-pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? c'est des vieux trucs que tout le monde a sûrement oublié..

-ça c'est mon affaire…

* * *

><p><em><strong>mini note express : tiens, salut lecteur, tu es là ? :-) oui si à ce stade tu as envie d'en coller une à Scarlet aussi, c'est normal, à plus lecteur !<br>**_

* * *

><p>Ambre observa Rufus manger sans grand appétit son plat. L'appel qu'il avait reçu juste avant l'avait laissé songeur.<p>

-cela ne te plaît pas ?

Il leva des yeux étonnés vers elle et prit une gorgée de champagne.

-Si si

-on n'est pas obligé de prendre un plat balambais tu sais…

-ce plat ira très bien

-si c'est trop épicé on peut très bien prendre …

-c'est parfait Ambre, coupa-t'il d'un ton cassant en se massant les tempes.

Elle le regarda courroucée et ne dit plus rien. Il appela le serveur pour desservir et amener le dessert.

-voulez-vous un café ou un thé avec le dessert Messieurs Dames ? demanda poliment le serveur

-il me semblait vous avoir dit que j'étais pressé, contentez-vous d'amener le dessert qu'on en finisse, répondit Rufus d'un ton cinglant

Ambre le regarda bouche bée et il posa sa main sur la sienne quand il s'en rendit compte.

-excuse-moi ma chérie, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler…

La jeune femme retira sa main, le fusillant du regard.

-quelques fois je me demande si ce mariage est une bonne idée…

-comment ça ?

-depuis que nous sommes installés à Midgar tu es distant, es-tu toujours emballé par ce mariage ?

-Ambre ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour une telle conversation, j'ai juste beaucoup de travail, de responsabilités, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi

-je n'ai aucune envie de comprendre

Rufus leva la main et fit un signe discret au serveur pour que celui-ci amène l'addition. Il sortit sa carte Gold et la tendit à Ambre.

-je vois, tiens, vas te payer un massage cet après-midi, ça te fera du bien ma chérie

-un massage ? c'est ça ta solution ? répondit-elle incrédule

* * *

><p><em><strong>mini note express : ahhh le romantisme made in Shinra, toute une poésie..., bon je te laisse lire cher lecteur<br>**_

* * *

><p>-pire qu'un feuilleton les amis, pire ! clama Reno en arrivant dans la salle de repos des Turks avant de se jeter sur le jumbo bag le plus proche<p>

-qu'est-ce que tu as encore comme histoires Reno ? demanda Tseng les lèvres pincées

-si je vous le dis, faut me jurer de le garder pour vous les mecs ! répondit Reno d'un air de conspirateur

-on est des Turks, le secret est notre seconde nature je te rappelle, répliqua Tseng

-on a Scarlet qui veut récupérer Rufus qui lui s'en cogne sûrement pas mal et on a Séphiroth qui serait sorti avec Ambre alors que Génésis avait des vues sur elle…avoue que c'est chaud cacao non ? je me demande comment le patron va prendre ça…

Tseng regarda Rude d'un air entendu.

-Reno…

-vous ne me croyez pas ? reprit Reno, vexé

-Même si tout ça est vrai ce ne sont pas nos affaires, répliqua Tseng blasé

-ouais, ce qui s'est passé au Pink P non plus, pas vrai ?

-exactement..

Le Pink P était un club de strip-tease que Rufus fréquentait assidûment accompagné de ses gardes du corps avant de connaître Ambre.

-n'empêche il a bien changé le patron…constata Reno à regret

-tu ferais bien toi aussi Reno, pour ton bien et pour le notre surtout, rétorqua Tseng avant de rire avec Rude

-très drôle…

-il est enfin amoureux, voilà tout

-Rufus Shinra amoureux, tu m'en diras tant, marmonna Reno entre ses dents

Ne trouvant rien de plus à répondre, il se plongea dans la lecture d'un magazine tandis que Tseng reprenait son service.

* * *

><p>Arrivée à la maison Ambre sortit son téléphone et appela Kate, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa meilleure amie, besoin de parler, besoin de se confier.<p>

-Ambre ?

-Hey, salut Kate ! dit-elle faussement enjouée

-alors comment ça va ? t'es déjà hystérique ou ça va ?

-ça va, je peux aller essayer des robes la semaine prochaine, tu veux venir ?

-oui bien sûr, génial ! attends deux minutes…

Elle entendit Kate parler et rire avec quelqu'un avant de reprendre le combiné.

-Tom est à côté de moi, il te salue

-rends-lui le bonjour, répondit Ambre avec un sourire

-Ambre tout va bien ? tu as l'air bizarre..

-non non ça va, ne t'en fais pas

-tu as pu parler à ta mère ?

-non

Ambre se mordit la lèvre, réprimant ses larmes. Sa mère s'était bien évidemment opposée à ce mariage. Tout comme elle s'était opposée à sa carrière de mannequin. Tout comme elle s'était toujours opposée à pratiquement tout ce que Ambre pouvait vouloir depuis toute petite.

-Ambre tu es sûre que ça va ? tu n'es pas très bavarde..

-j'ai hâte que tu viennes, répondit-elle sincèrement

-moi aussi Amy, je te réécris pour te dire quand ok ?

-ok, bye

Elle raccrocha et vit Elvira qui faisait mine de passer la poussière sur les bibelots de la cheminée non loin d'elle.

-et merde, souffla-t'elle entre ses dents avant de sortir.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu :-)**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Il est plus difficile de dissimuler les sentiments que l'on a que de feindre ceux que l'on n'a pas"<br>**

**La Rochefoucauld**

* * *

><p>Arrivé chez lui, Séphiroth consulta brièvement son répondeur avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire, tira sa lourde malle militaire dehors et l'ouvrit. Il souleva avec soin ses différents uniformes et tâta du bout des doigts le fond de la malle jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts une petite boîte ouvragée qu'il retira aussitôt. C'était un petit coffret de bois d'ébène sculpté qu'il avait ramené de mission. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sortit quelques souvenirs. Il y avait une conque blanche et nacrée, une carte postale, une enveloppe, un bracelet de perles ainsi que quelques anciennes photos.<p>

Il s'assit par terre et prit les photos, comme ils avaient tous changé depuis ce temps..cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années.

Sur la première, Angeal et Génésis posaient fièrement devant un réacteur, Reno faisait une grimace à l'arrière-plan et Rude se tenait droit et impassible comme toujours. Séphiroth ne figurait pas dessus car c'est lui qui l'avait prise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé poser.

La deuxième avait été prise au restaurant de l'auberge où ils logeaient, il se revit les cheveux courts en train de faire une prise à Génésis qui tenait des cartes en main, la main autour de son cou, le décoiffant de l'autre. Angeal cachait son visage derrière sa main tandis que Reno tendait un carré d'as face à l'appareil. Rude cette fois arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

Ils étaient tous sur la photo car c'était Ambre qui l'avait prise tandis qu'ils avaient joué aux cartes.

Chaque soir, après le repas c'était devenu leur petit rituel, une petite partie de cartes avant de se coucher, celui qui perdait offrait la tournée générale. Ce soir-là, Séphiroth avait découvert pourquoi Génésis ne perdait jamais, il trichait à l'aide d'une matéria de scan, devinant ainsi les cartes des autres. Ils s'étaient chamaillés à table comme souvent et Ambre avait trouvé la scène suffisamment drôle pour l'immortaliser.

Sur la troisième, il était assis sur la plage, un bras passé sur l'épaule de Ambre. C'était elle qui tenait l'appareil photo à bout de bras pour les prendre et du coup elle était un peu coupée sur la droite. Cette photo était peut-être la seule de lui où il souriait, si on considère que le léger relèvement des coins de ses lèvres pouvait être accepté en tant que sourire. Ambre elle souriait de toutes ses dents dans une attitude reflétant toute l'insouciance de cette époque.

C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille il se rappela de cet été.

_Leur première mission en tant que soldats de 2__e__ classe. Génésis, Angeal et lui. Il se rappela comme ils avaient été heureux d'apprendre qu'ils passeraient leur première mission ensemble et le regard bienveillant de Lazard sur eux quand il le leur avait annoncé. Génésis avait été malade tout le trajet en bateau jusqu'à la Costa del Sol où ils avaient fait une première halte._

_Et enfin Balamba, ses plages de sable fin se perdant à l'infini, son climat aride, ses criques…_

_Il sourit en se remémorant la fois où Ambre et lui avaient été bloqués par une marée dans une crique._

Séphiroth se passa la main dans les cheveux, s'autorisant pour la première fois à reconsidérer cet été._ Il se rappela comment un soir, le lendemain du soir de l'aventure de la crique précisément, Ambre avait profité d'un moment qu'il était seul dehors pour le retrouver. Il était sorti prendre l'air sur la terrasse tandis que Génésis et Angeal débattaient sur Loveless , le temps commençait enfin à se rafraîchir et les soirées devenaient fraîches et venteuses, décourageant la plupart des clients d'aller sur la terrasse de l'auberge. Il aimait ces moments seul, au vent, face à la mer. Cette fois-ci, après quelques minutes Ambre était venue le rejoindre. Ils s'étaient tenus un long moment silencieux, les coudes appuyés à la balustrade, regardant la mer, comme deux vieux amis quand au bout d'un moment elle s'était tournée vers lui, toussotant doucement. _

_-tu sais…je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour cette nuit, sans toi ma mère m'aurait passé un sacré savon…_

_-c'est rien_

_Il la regarda à son tour et constata avec surprise qu'elle semblait déçue._

_-non vraiment, je tiens à te remercier comme il se doit.._

_Et elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il était resté interdit un petit moment, trop surpris pour réagir ou répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle se détourna instantanément de lui et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne il avait repris ses esprits et l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant contre lui. Elle l'avait regardé avec un mélange de crainte et de défi et il l'avait à son tour embrassée. Un vrai baiser cette fois, il se rappelait encore la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne et ses cheveux, que le vent faisait danser, qui lui chatouillaient le visage._

Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres et poussa un bref soupir avant de ranger les photos. Il mit tout ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit puis après un moment d'hésitation ressortit le bracelet de perles et le remit dans la petite boîte ouvragée.

* * *

><p>Lazard faisait les cent pas dans son salon, les filles étaient couchées depuis un petit moment déjà et Rosa se tenait assise sur le canapé familial, un roman à la main.<p>

-que se passe-t'il mon chéri ? des soucis au travail ? demanda-t'elle en marquant la page de son livre.

-je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ces histoires Rosa, répondit-il

-je n'arrive de toute façon pas à lire quand tu tournes comme ça autour de moi, viens donc t'asseoir et me confier ce qui te travaille

Il vint à côté d'elle, lui passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules.

-c'est à cause de Rufus ? se hasarda-t'elle, sachant que le jeune vice-président avait le don d'agacer Lazard au plus haut point

-en partie, à cause de sa femme surtout..

-de Ambre ? pourquoi ?

Rosa fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-je culpabilise par rapport à elle…

Rosa pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira brièvement, le considérant avec douceur.

-j'en étais sûre, tu es trop gentil et tu l'as toujours été, mais il n'y a pas 36 solutions si tu veux ta place…

-il doit y avoir d'autres moyens et c'est ce que je cherche, cette fille est innocente dans cette affaire, c'est Rufus le problème pas elle, tu comprends ?

-oui je comprends mais elle en subira de toute façon les répercussions, elle veux être sa femme je te rappelle, elle l'a choisi..

Lazard secoua la tête.

-justement… elle ne le connaît pas depuis très longtemps, et je suis certain qu'elle ne le connaît pas vraiment, tu sais comme il peut manipuler son monde…que sait-elle vraiment de lui au final ? de tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, elle m'a l'air plutôt sympathique et inoffensive

-Lazard, chéri, pour une fois tu devrais penser à toi, tu ne peux pas sauver le monde et tout porter sur tes épaules..

-je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire souffrir inutilement quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec ça..

-alors que veux-tu faire ? tu trouves mieux qu'elle l'épouse et qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même de qui il est ?

-non, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, une vieille histoire qui pourrait amener Ambre à se rendre compte de qui elle compte épouser, de quoi il est capable…je ne suis pas contre le fait d'empêcher ce mariage, je veux juste que cette fille ne veuille plus l'épouser consciemment, d'elle-même, et pas juste parce qu'on aura profité d'elle, tu comprends la nuance ?

-je comprends bien, répondit Rosa en lui caressant tendrement la joue, et si elle compte tout de même l'épouser ?

-avec ce que je m'apprête à lui révéler sur son mari ça m'étonnerait très fortement… dit-il, le regard sombre

* * *

><p>Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Séphiroth avait amené la petite boîte d'ébène au bureau. Il la déposa sur son étagère, à côté d'une petite plante carnivore qu'il avait gagnée lors de la soirée annuelle du personnel. En la déposant il caressa les reliefs du bois du bout des doigts puis se dirigea vers son bureau où il prit deux mugs en métal et descendit à la salle d'entraînement. Ambre arriva après quelques minutes.<p>

-salut, jus de carottes, ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre, lança-t'elle à la volée, lui tendant un gobelet et jetant son sac de sport sur le banc

Il prit le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait, en inspecta le contenu d'un air dubitatif et le touilla sans conviction.

-salut, j'ai quelque chose pour toi

Il se retourna et lui donna l'un des mugs métalliques. Ambre souleva le couvercle, intriguée.

-du vrai jus de papaye…commenta-t'il face à sa mine sceptique

-où as-tu trouvé des papayes à Midgar ?

-il m'en restait de Gongaga

L'étonnement se lisait dans ses yeux verts.

-tu veux dire, tu l'as fait toi-même ?

-ça n'a rien de compliqué

Elle sourit et goûta d'un air connaisseur.

-délicieux, merci

-ça t'évitera d'ingurgiter je ne sais quelle cochonnerie chimique, répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit son sac de sport.

Une fois de plus l'entraînement fût plutôt rude et c'est quand elle enleva ses baskets qu'il remarqua la petite chaînette à sa cheville. La matéria violette y lançait de petits éclats.

-matéria de protection au plus haut niveau…alors tu l'as toujours…

Elle baissa la tête et rougit légèrement.

-je ne suis pas sûre de toujours savoir m'en servir..

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps même, ils échangèrent un long regard.

-essaies..

-quoi, là ?

-ici tu ne risques rien, au pire ça ne marchera pas

Elle se pencha et défit le fermoir puis se leva, la chaînette serrée dans la paume de sa main. Il la vit plisser les yeux de concentration mais la seule chose qui se produisit fût une petite lueur au creux de son poing.

- Continues…

La lueur s'intensifia avant de disparaître totalement avec un petit « plop ».

- Réessaies…

Ambre ferma les yeux cette fois et se concentra aussi fort qu'elle put mais à nouveau le sort se réduisit à une pâle lueur qui disparut avec un petit bruit sec.

-Il faut maintenir ta concentration et visualiser le sort…vas-y, tu peux y arriver

Elle inspira profondément et fixa intensément son poing avant de fermer les yeux. La lueur se fit plus vive mais faiblit rapidement une fois de plus.

-aides-moi s'il te plaît…demanda-t'elle dans un murmure.

Elle réessaya et cette fois avant que la lumière ne se mette à faiblir, Séphiroth vint en face d'elle et engloba son poing dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et cette fois le globe de lumière grossit et les engloba. Elle cligna des yeux et lui prit les mains.

-c'est toujours aussi…magique…

-tu devrais à nouveau y arriver seule si tu t'exerces, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée avant de se montrer subitement plus distante.

-je dois y aller maintenant, annonça-t'elle d'un ton cassant

Sephiroth acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la regardant s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

* * *

><p>Il retourna à son bureau, prit la boîte qu'il avait mise le matin même sur l'étagère et la posa en face de lui, la contemplant d'un air absent. Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il relisait une lettre de motivation d'une jeune recrue voulant monter en grade mais il avait beau la lire et la relire, les mots s'enchaînaient sans prendre de sens dans son esprit. Son regard ne faisait que revenir à la petite boîte ouvragée. Il se leva avec un geste d'impatience en se frottant les yeux et décida de faire une petite pause.<p>

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendre à la cafétéria, préférant la solitude de son bureau qu'il avait équipé d'une machine à café mais cette fois-ci, voir et entendre les autres employés lui changerait les idées. Il prit un petit plateau avec un café très noir et un sandwich au poulet, ignora un groupe de jeunes secrétaires qui le regardèrent passer en pouffant avec de petits rires hystériques et alla rejoindre Génésis et Angeal, assis dans un coin de la salle.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini de manger, Génésis lisait un petit livre rouge élimé que Séphiroth connaissait bien.

-t'en as pas marre de lire ce truc ? même moi je le connais bientôt par cœur, grommela-t'il en s'asseyant.

-Séphiroth, quel plaisir d'avoir ta compagnie à table, répondit Génésis d'un ton égal bien que son regard reflétait une nette amertume à peine atténuée par son petit sourire

-ça devient rare de te voir par là, commenta Angeal qui croquait dans une pommesotte

-besoin de me changer les idées, rétorqua le Général en mordant dans son sandwich

-tu parles de ça ? demanda Génésis en poussant vers lui un magazine avec un gros plan de Ambre et Rufus lors de la présentation officielle barré de la mention « bientôt unis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ».

Séphiroth repoussa le magazine d'une main, continuant à mordre avec hargne dans son sandwich.

-que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

Génésis posa son livre et reprit le magazine, feuilletant les pages.

-« avec Rufus ça a été le coup de foudre quasi-immédiat, comme si nous avions toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre, ce genre de coup de foudre qu'on ne connaît qu'une fois dans sa vie…..j'ai rapidement su qu'il serait l'homme de ma vie…la question n'est pas de vivre ici ou là, c'est de vivre avec lui… », je continue ?

-Génésis, arrêtes ça, ordonna Angeal le stoppant net

-si de toute façon cela ne fait rien à Séphiroth, où est le problème ? après tout, il voulait que je lise autre chose que Loveless…répondit Génésis d'un petit air supérieur

-cela n'intéresse personne, si nous voulons en savoir plus, il y a suffisamment de revues autour de nous, trancha Angeal en jetant un regard en biais à Séphiroth.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et continua à manger son sandwich mais à la moue qu'il arborait, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette lecture l'ennuyait profondément.

-en tout cas, il y en a une que ça intéresse, commença Génésis avec une lueur féline dans les yeux, tel le chat piégeant la souris

-il y en a même plusieurs, poursuivit Angeal en désignant d'un geste de la tête le groupe de filles qui avaient pouffé tout à l'heure

-oh ça…non celle à qui je pense s'y intéresse différemment…

A cette phrase, Génésis se frotta les ongles à sa veste avec l'air de celui qui en sait plus que les autres.

Séphiroth leva la tête et le regarda, une lueur d'intérêt illuminant ses yeux verts. Génésis se pencha vers lui, comme pour le mettre dans la confidence de quelque importante révélation.

-et ça devrait t'intéresser mon ami…

-en quoi ça m'intéresserait, répondit abruptement le Général

-parce que tu es aussi concerné

Séphiroth secoua la tête et eût un petit rire sans joie.

-je suis concerné ?

-parfaitement…apparemment Scarlet a mené sa petite enquête…elle est venue me voir pour me demander des détails concernant votre petite affaire à Balamba..

Génésis avait pris soin de prononcer le mot affaire avec un parfait dédain.

-et tu t'es fait une joie de lui répondre ? siffla Séphiroth en se redressant sur sa chaise

-je n'ai pas eu besoin de répondre, elle avait déjà une idée assez précise de la situation et je n'ai jamais connu les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé je te rappelle

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de reproches mutuels, l'atmosphère se chargeant subitement d'électricité entre eux.

-qu'est-ce que Scarlet vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Angeal en fronçant les sourcils

-elle cherche matière à travailler afin de récupérer Rufus, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, répliqua Génésis

-ce serait trop demander de parler d'autre chose que ces conneries ? coupa Séphiroth

-tu devrais prendre ces conneries plus au sérieux, les journaux vont en faire leurs choux gras…Le grand Général Séphiroth éconduit par la douce Ambre qui préfère le pouvoir du Vice-Président de la Shinra…tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, sois-en sûr, quand à Rufus…il fera de toute façon de son possible pour t'éloigner, il ne va pas prendre le risque que sa fiancée finisse à nouveau dans tes bras..

-tout ça c'est du passé de toute façon, répondit Séphiroth en balayant la table d'un geste de la main.

-tu en es bien sûr ? demanda Génésis avec un sourire amusé

-je ne l'avais jamais revue depuis ces dix années, je vois mal comment il en serait autrement.

Séphiroth avait répondu d'un ton sec, plus menaçant que jamais mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Génésis.

-mais maintenant tu la vois tous les jours et vous aviez l'air plutôt "proches"

-je l'entraîne, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est strictement professionnel

-certaines missions sont plus agréables que d'autres, conclut Génésis avec un clin d'œil chargé de sous-entendus

-ressens-tu quelque chose pour cette fille ? demanda Angeal de sa voix posée

-bien sûr que non ! on pourrait parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

Séphiroth aurait pu être convaincant si les deux hommes ne le connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps, ils avaient quasiment grandis ensemble et ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent besoin d'échanger un mot. Séphiroth avait répondu bien trop vite et d'un ton bien plus emporté qu'habituellement, ce qui ne les trompa pas. Cependant aucun d'eux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit à ce sujet épineux.

-as-tu vu les dossiers des recrues ? j'ai un soldat qui pourrait facilement devenir 1ère classe avec un peu d'entraînement…Zack Fair, reprit Angeal avec douceur


	11. Chapter 11

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !**_

* * *

><p>Rufus se rendit au bureau de son père, la démarche raide et précipitée. Il savait que son paternel serait mécontent le maire de Corel avait refusé leur offre pour un nouveau réacteur et il savait aussi qu'il en profiterait pour lui faire porter le chapeau, soulignant une fois de plus à quel point le vieux était indispensable et lui soi-disant incompétent. Il stoppa devant la lourde double porte et respira profondément avant de toquer. Son père ne se donna même pas la peine de le regarder quand il entra, il lui tournait le dos, fumant son cigare tout en contemplant d'un air las la ville qui s'étalait à leurs pieds et s'éveillait petit à petit dans la lueur matinale.<p>

-Damiano a refusé notre offre…commença-t'il sans se retourner

-je sais, j'ai vu sa réponse, répondit sèchement Rufus

Son père continua de fumer, Rufus, lui, resta en arrière, les poings serrés.

-une idée ?

Le vice-président resta silencieux un petit moment, quelle idée attendait son père ?

-j'ai déjà pensé à comment le convaincre, avançât-il prudemment

En réalité il avait tout simplement envisagé de le faire menacer par quelques turks.

-tu as une fois de plus tort Fils...

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, serrant à présent si fort les poings qu'il sentait ses ongles imprimer de petites lunes dans les paumes de ses mains.

-le peuple décide, si tu ne peux convaincre le maire, séduis le peuple, c'est toujours ainsi que ça marche..

-séduire le peuple ?

-la région de Corel est dévastée, leur mine n'apporte plus rien, un nouveau réacteur apportera un nombre conséquent d'emplois, que ce soit pour sa construction et par la suite son exploitation, c'est ça que tu dois mettre en avant et rien d'autre

-la région est précisément dévastée à cause de l'ancien réacteur

Son père eût un petit rire méprisant.

-ça, le commun des mortels l'ignore, il faut les convaincre que la région est dévastée à cause de la surexploitation de leurs mines tandis que les réacteurs représentent la solution au problème…penses-tu que des gens qui se battent pour se nourrir et faire vivre leur famille soient très regardant sur la source de leur éventuel revenu ?

Rufus songea aux taudis sous la plaque de Midgar et à tous les trafiques qui s'y faisaient.

-assurément pas..

Son père se tourna enfin vers lui, le regardant sévèrement

-nous sommes d'accord, j'ai donc pensé qu'il faudrait que tu te rendes sur place, l'idéal serait déjà de faire un reportage avec Erik Stailer, il est de notre côté, tu te montrerais préoccupé par le sort des mineurs et de leurs familles, quelques plans de toi avec des orphelins, ce genre de chose, tu te montrerais outré…et tadam tu apportes la solution…

-comme c'est charmant…et tu penses que cette mascarade marchera ?

-c'est dans ton intérêt Fils, montres-moi de quoi tu es capable..

Rufus se passa une main dans les cheveux, chassant une mèche de son front.

-et combien de temps vais-je devoir jouer les bons samaritains ?

-aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, à ta place je m'y rendrai le plus tôt possible, ça peut prendre un certain temps et tu as ton mariage qui approche…pas de temps à perdre Fils, et pour une fois tâches de ne pas me décevoir.

Rufus s'inclina en silence, s'apprêtant à quitter le bureau quand son Père reprit la parole, le regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux.

-encore une chose, il n'est jamais bon que les femmes posent trop de questions, encore moins en public, ta femme est une maligne, voire trop intelligente pour son propre bien et surtout pour le tien si tu vois ce que je veux dire…tu sais ce que j'en dis… « partages ton lit mais gardes le fusil », pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre..

Le Vice-président serra les mâchoires en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux.

-ce sera tout ? demanda-t'il froidement

* * *

><p>Tandis que Séphiroth finissait de lire les rapports de mission des 2èmes classes, Angeal passa discrètement la tête par la porte.<p>

-un coup de main ? tu es resté enfermé tout l'après-midi avec tes dossiers..

Séphiroth l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main.

-je finissais, dit-il en refermant un épais classeur avant de se passer les mains dans le visage, se massant les tempes.

Angeal constata que Séphiroth avait des cernes sous ses yeux clairs, chose plutôt inhabituelle.

-en fait j'ai une proposition à te faire

Séphiroth leva les yeux sur lui, l'évaluant d'un air blasé.

-la salle d'entraînement est libre, tu viens faire un petit battle avec Gen et moi ? ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu de ta tanière

Séphiroth déclina l'offre, prétextant la fatigue, en réalité il voulait rester seul et ne supportait plus le regard condescendant qu'Angeal lui adressait.

Il travailla encore sur quelques dossiers puis se décida à quitter le bureau.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Rufus contempla longuement Ambre endormie à côté de lui.<p>

Ces deux derniers jours elle avait été plutôt distante mais ce soir elle lui avait sauté au cou quand il lui avait ramené 189 roses blanches pour les 189 jours depuis lesquels ils se connaissaient. Bien sûr elle avait pu être contente juste pour l'attention mais il y avait autre chose, elle semblait réellement heureuse de le voir et après la journée éreintante qu'il avait eue cela lui fit du bien. Quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part. Quelqu'un qui se réjouissait quand il rentrait. Quelqu'un tenait à lui. Il traça doucement une ligne du bout des doigts sur le dos de la jeune femme. Elle remua légèrement et se tourna, toujours endormie. Il n'avait jamais appris à aimer, il se demandait même si quelqu'un l'avait vraiment aimé lui un jour, sa mère à la rigueur et encore. Il était conscient d'avoir encore beaucoup à apprendre et il se demanda si Ambre aurait la patience de l'attendre. Mais il devait l'épouser et il ferait tout pour, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Quand il avait rencontré Ambre, il l'avait d'abord apprécié pour son physique, ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre par le fait qu'il l'avait vue défiler dans de magnifiques robes de soirées. Mais autre chose lui avait plu, elle avait un regard profond, mystérieux, à la fois si grave et si insouciante et derrière la femme sûre d'elle et élégante, se cachait pourtant une femme qui lançait des signaux de détresse. C'était ça qui lui avait vraiment plu. Cette ambiguïté. Puis il avait appris à la connaître et su qu'elle serait parfaite pour devenir son épouse. Elle avait su être déterminée pour en arriver où elle en était aujourd'hui dans sa carrière mais sa vie privée n'était pas reluisante. Une rupture surmédiatisée avec un sportif de haut niveau qui l'avait trompée avait fini de l'achever. Elle ne parlait plus à sa mère, son père était toujours aux abonnés absents ce qui l'avait rendue fragile et dans la constante recherche de l'approbation de son partenaire. C'est à ce moment précis que Rufus considéra qu'elle serait la parfaite future Madame Shinra. Pas d'attaches, sublime, intelligente mais suffisamment naïve pour qu'elle le laisse la contrôler, toutes les qualités requises.

Ambre ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-je ne voulais pas te réveiller, commença-t'il

-prêt à remettre ça ? demanda-t'elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Quand Rufus avait annoncé qu'il serait en déplacement Ambre avait tenu à veiller à ce qu'il ne l'oublie pas, le faisant longuement réviser son kama-sutra.

* * *

><p>Après s'être assuré que tous les 2èmes classes avaient regagné leurs quartiers, Séphiroth s'était finalement rendu à la salle d'entraînement, il avait besoin de décompresser un peu et rien de tel qu'un petit combat pour se changer les idées. Il mit le casque de simulation et commença à manier son épée, tranchant net plusieurs hologrammes de soldats et de monstres. Il avait pensé à Ambre toute la journée et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Lui qui maîtrisait toujours ses émotions et avait le contrôle de la situation depuis son plus jeune âge se retrouvait comme un adolescent attardé face à une jeune femme. <em>Une charmante jeune femme<em>. Très bien, charmante, mais une jeune femme tout de même. Il n'allait pas se laisser décontenancé pour une fille qu'il avait connue plusieurs années auparavant.

Il donna un coup d'épée net et précis qui fendit l'air en sifflant.

_Ses yeux, son regard…son attitude toute entière, à souffler sans arrêt le chaud, le froid…_

Il fit tournoyer son épée, esquivant plusieurs soldats sans même se concentrer sur le combat.

_Ce côté insaisissable, la douceur de sa peau.._

Après tout, peut-être cela faisait-il trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations avec une femme, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ambre. Un homme a des besoins et si on lui met un mannequin sous le nez, la nature a tendance à vite le lui rappeler.

Il essaya de se rappeler qu'elle avait été sa dernière conquête et hésita entre une grande rouquine peu farouche qui avait tenu à lui faire visiter Modeoheim à sa façon et une danseuse du Honey Bee Inn qu'il avait connu à une soirée donnée par Don Corneo.

Peu importait, il ne demandait qu'à penser à autre chose qu'à ces satanées créatures que sont les femmes.

Il leva à nouveau son épée et s'apprêtait à l'abattre quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli empaler Génésis qui se tenait en face de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-je pensais te trouver là, annonça ce dernier d'un ton calme comme s'il n'avait pas failli se faire transpercer de part en part

-j'ai failli te transpercer, ne me fais pas regretter que ce ne soit pas le cas, grommela Séphiroth en retirant son casque

-envie d'un vrai combat ? suggéra Génésis en dégainant son épée.

-prêt à perdre ? répondit Séphiroth en reprenant la sienne

* * *

><p>Ils combattirent un long moment, aucun ne voulant perdre mais au bout de quelque temps Génésis tomba à genoux épuisé, l'éclat de ses yeux scintillant étrangement.<p>

-je trouve tout ça complètement stupide

Séphiroth se retourna et lui fit face de toute sa hauteur, et le toisa froidement.

-stupide ?

-de toute évidence tu as des sentiments pour Ambre, et arrête de prétendre que non, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage, et pourtant tu vas la laisser épouser un type qui pense qu'il peut tout avoir d'un claquement de doigts et qui sautera sur la première occasion de la tromper si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

Génésis vit Séphiroth perdre le peu de couleurs qu'il avait au visage tandis que son regard s'anima d'une lueur proche de celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il combattait, celle qui signifiait danger imminent et qui avait impressionné plus d'un adversaire. Néanmoins Génésis resta impassible, l'observant tout en croisant les bras, attendant sa réponse.

-…elle a fait son choix…

-c'est tout ?

-si elle avait voulu me voir avant rien ne l'empêchait de le faire…

Génésis rigola, se passant une main sur le visage. Séphiroth serra les poings, se retenant d'en coller un dans la figure de son ami.

-ha ha ha, mon pauvre ami…tu es autant nul en femme que tu es doué en combat..Ambre c'est pas le genre de fille à venir, c'est le genre qu'il faut aller chercher

-alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait quand tu prétendais t'intéresser à elle ?

-parce que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regarde avec un regard de petit chien devant son maître..et regardes-toi, pire qu'un fauve en captivité, tu es agressif et invivable avec tout le monde depuis que tu la côtoies à nouveau, tu penses peut-être que ça ne se voit pas ? tu es mon ami et je ne veux que ton bien..

-et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-tentes de la reconquérir

-elle est sur le point de se marier ! je fais quoi, je l'enlève ?

-pas fameux… oses prétendre que tu ne penses pas constamment à elle ? alors tu dois faire quelque chose… elle mérite mieux que ce snobinard bien que je sois pas sûr qu'elle y gagne au change avec toi…Soldat 1ere classe Séphiroth…il serait temps de te bouger les fesses !

-mêles toi de tes affaires, pour la dernière fois Rhapsodos…

Ils se tinrent prêts à se battre à nouveau mais au lieu de ça, Séphiroth rangea son épée et sortit de la salle sans ajouter un mot.

Reconquérir Ambre…voilà une idée…Et comment s'y prendre au juste ?

* * *

><p><em>-faut vraiment pas être très malin pour se faire coincer par la marée, comme quoi les muscles ne font pas tout, avait lancé Dennis d'un petit ton suffisant.<em>

_Il ne s'était pas adressé directement à Séphiroth mais avait parlé suffisamment fort à ses copains pour que ce dernier entende._

_L'enterrement de la grand-mère de Ambre avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi et pratiquement tout le village était réuni à l'auberge de sa tante. Dennis était rentré de ses vacances et il était loin d'apprécier le fait que Ambre soit restée coincée plusieurs heures dans une crique avec le soldat._

_Séphiroth était juste passé dans la grande salle où le repas funéraire avait lieu afin de voir comment la jeune femme allait._

_Le soldat serra les dents, faisant de son mieux pour se contenir quand il entendit les jeunes rire et discuter entre eux en le regardant._

_-…et surtout se faire secourir par une fille, vraiment pas le même sens de l'honneur que nous, continuait Dennis encouragé par les quolibets que sortaient ses amis._

_Il sentit Angeal lui serrer le bras._

_-ignores-le, dit-il à voix basse_

_-où est Ambre ? demanda sèchement Séphiroth à Dennis en ignorant Angeal_

_-tu lui veux quoi ? répondit Dennis en le détaillant avec un sourire mauvais sur son visage_

_-qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

_Les deux hommes se dévisageaient avec haine à présent. Dennis se leva et frappa la table du poing._

_-viens me dire ça en face à face ! _

_Des encouragements commençaient à monter de la table pour acclamer le garçon du village._

_-je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec toi, je ne me bats qu'avec les hommes… déclara froidement Sephiroth en tournant les talons._

_Ils sortirent de la salle et Angeal secoua la tête._

_-pourquoi a-t'il fallu que tu le provoques ?_

_-que je le provoque ? tu as bien entendu ce qu'il racontait ?_

_-on est des soldats Sephiroth ! on ne va pas se laisser atteindre par ce genre d'idiotie, tu ne vas tout de même pas te battre avec un gamin, regardes-le, il a encore des traces d'acné sur le visage.._

_-c'est bon ? tu as fini ta morale ?_

_Sephiroth alla prendre l'air sur la terrasse, la même terrasse où quelques jours plus tôt il avait embrassé Ambre. Il sortit un fin bracelet de perles de sa poche et joua avec un petit moment quand il fut bousculé dans le dos. Il se retourna et vit Dennis accompagné de trois de ses amis._

_-alors, vas-y bats-toi comme un homme, lança Dennis d'une voix avinée._

_-laisses tomber t'as aucune chance…commença Séphiroth_

_Puis Dennis s'approcha et bouscula encore le soldat, faisant tomber le bracelet. Sephiroth se précipita pour le ramasser mais Dennis l'écrasa de sa lourde botte de motard avant que sa main ne l'atteigne._

_-ohh pardon, s'écria l'adolescent d'une voix aigue de fausset_

_Le soldat n'avait alors plus réfléchi, voyant rouge il donna un coup de poing qui envoya le jeune à terre. Ses copains se regardèrent bêtement avant de détaler._

_Sephiroth se jeta sur Dennis, prêt à recommencer quand des cris l'avaient interrompu. Il releva la tête et vit Kate et Ambre courir vers eux. Cette dernière le dévisageait avec consternation._

_-il m'a frappé, ce salaud m'a frappé ! geignit Dennis en pointant du doigt le soldat_

_Ambre était blême, ses grands yeux cernés lui mangeaient le visage, elle ne dit pas un mot mais aida Kate à relever Dennis et rentra tout en jetant un regard lourd de reproches à Séphiroth._

_Et puis il y avait Ambre qui rigolait, toute heureuse d'avoir pu pour la première fois réussir à utiliser sa matéria. Elle se tenait dans sa bulle, les bras écartés et tournait sur elle-même._

_-j'y crois pas, j'ai réussi ! Regardes ça !_

_Le décor changea encore et il se revit assis sur un lit peuplé de mogs en peluches tandis qu'Ambre se tenait debout devant lui, ouvrant lentement sa chemise, bouton par bouton tout en lui adressant un regard à mettre le feu à une cathédrale. Elle avait ensuite laissé tomber sa chemise à ses pieds le fixant toujours, souriant de son trouble, se tenant bien droite devant lui, la poitrine redressée, magnifique, confiante, même s'il apercevait aux mouvements de ses côtes que sa respiration était légèrement saccadée. Il avait tendu la main vers elle et elle la saisit, le faisant caresser d'abord sa peau nue puis passer sur la dentelle finement ouvragée de son soutien-gorge. _

_Ambre était cette fois habillée, elle le regardait gravement, aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage ce jour-là. Elle avait les yeux gonflés comme si elle avait longtemps pleuré._

_-ça va ? avait-il demandé en tendant une main vers son visage._

_Elle ne le repoussa pas mais détourna légèrement la tête à ce moment-là._

_-il faut qu'on parle_

_-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-pas maintenant, demain, 15h à la plage_

_Elle s'était éloignée sans rien ajouter, les cheveux volants au gré du vent, sans lui jeter un regard de plus._

Sephiroth se réveilla en sursaut et se cogna la tête à sa lampe de lecture. Il la repoussa en jurant entre ses dents et se massa le crâne. Les paroles de Génésis lui revinrent en tête et il donna un coup de poing sur le matelas à côté de lui.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !**_

* * *

><p>Ambre observait Rufus boire son café, les mains croisées sous son menton, enveloppée dans son déshabillé de soie. Ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner à l'intérieur cette fois, le temps devenant trop frais pour rester dehors à ces heures matinales. Il était comme toujours impeccablement coiffé et habillé et lisait le journal d'un air affairé. Ambre tournait et retournait deux invitations pour un vernissage dans ses mains, nerveuse.<p>

-tu pars bientôt ?

Il leva la tête de son journal et lui sourit.

-tu es pressée de me voir partir ?

-non juste pour savoir, au fait j'ai oublié de te dire, Kate viendra la semaine prochaine

-parfait

Il consulta brièvement sa montre et se leva. L'heure de partir avait sonné.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth tournait en rond dans la salle d'entraînement, lançant et rattrapant une bille de matéria dans sa main gantée. Ambre était en retard. Quand elle arriva, quelque chose clochait. Elle était en tenue de ville et non en tenue de sport et tout son visage exprimait une gravité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.<p>

-salut, désolée pour le retard

Même sa voix était différente, plus posée, plus distante, plus froide. Une intonation proche de celle de Rufus, bien que moins arrogante, qui tendit le Général.

Elle lui tendit quelque chose qu'il ne discerna pas tout de suite.

-je vais arrêter les entraînements, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça… annonça-t'elle toujours de cette voix désincarnée

Elle lui glissa sa chaînette avec la matéria de protection dans la main.

-tu peux l'avoir, je ne sais de toute façon pas m'en servir ou l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, poursuivit-elle

-pourquoi ? parvint-il enfin à articuler

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre, battant de ses longs cils, n'osant visiblement pas soutenir son regard.

-et bien ni toi ni moi n'avons vraiment besoin de ça, pas vrai ? enfin je veux dire, je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre ces choses, je suis constamment protégée et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps avec le mariage, se rattrapa-t'elle

-très bien, répondit-il calmement

Si sa voix était posée, son regard ne l'était pas et il la fixait intensément comme pour lire ses pensées.

-alors, à bientôt

Ambre se gratta la nuque, ne sachant quoi ajouter puis repartit sans attendre qu'il réponde quoi que ce soit.

Séphiroth regarda la bille de matéria et jura une fois de plus entre ses dents, lançant la chaînette de toutes ses forces au loin dans la salle. La matéria atterit au sol avec un petit bruit sec et il s'assit, dos au mur, se tenant la tête à deux mains.

* * *

><p>Scarlet traversa la réception à toute allure, martelant le sol de ses hauts talons. Elle se précipita vers le bureau de Rufus mais la secrétaire l'interpella.<p>

-Monsieur le Vice-Président est en voyage d'affaires jusqu'à nouvel ordre Madame

Scarlet se retourna vivement, toisant la jeune fille d'un regard mauvais.

-comment ça en voyage ? où ça ?

-à Corel pour le nouveau réacteur Madame, souhaitez-vous que je lui transmette un message ?

-pour combien de temps ? lâcha Scarlet d'un ton acerbe

-il ne sait pas encore, quelques jours, une semaine voire même plus, mais je peux vous tenir au courant si vous le souhaitez…

Scarlet s'éloigna, furibonde, vacillant sur ses talons beaucoup trop hauts.

* * *

><p>Angeal croisa Ambre dans le couloir et la salua chaleureusement. Son regard s'éclaira instantanément en reconnaissant le soldat.<p>

-ça alors ! Angeal !

Il inclina la tête pour la saluer.

-tu n'as pas changée, commenta-t'il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et eu un petit battement de cil involontaire.

-toi non plus, répondit-elle

-tu n'as pas d'entraînement ?

Elle baissa la tête apparemment contrariée.

-non, je vais arrêter, mais au fait, il y a un vernissage ce soir à la ZATE, comme Rufus est en voyage je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner, tu accepterais ? ça me permettrait de sortir sans être entourée de turks pour une fois…

Angeal ouvrit grands les yeux, étonné, avant d'accepter. La jeune femme parut tout de suite plus décontractée et lui adressa un grand sourire à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

Les sourires devaient être sa parade visiblement, peu étonnant venant d'un top model. Les soldats cachaient leurs éventuelles émotions derrière une neutralité de rigueur voire même une certaine sévérité, les mannequins derrière un sourire ou un battement de cil flatteur. Angeal n'avait rien dit par courtoisie mais il avait remarqué qu'avant qu'il ne l'aborde Ambre semblait préoccupée.

-Alors vous serez mon invité Monsieur Hewley, annonça-t'elle avec un sourire rayonnant qui ne laissa pas le soldat indifférent et qui lui fit entrevoir pourquoi son ami semblait épris de la jeune femme bien qu'elle fût fiancée.

Angeal fut déconcerté, il pensait se rendre au vernissage en tant que soldat et non en tant qu'invité mais cette perspective bien qu'inattendue ne le dérangea pas. Il se demanda toutefois si Ambre aurait proposé à Séphiroth d'être son invité et si oui quelle aurait été sa réaction, il aurait sans doute refusé, il détestait ce genre d'exhibition, mais la jeune femme aurait sûrement su le convaincre sans trop de difficultés.

Cela lui rappela Balamba.

_Vers la fin de leur mission, Séphiroth était plus distant, trouvant chaque fois un prétexte pour être seul. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné outre mesure, ils avaient été ensemble tous les trois pratiquement jour et nuit pendant près de 3 semaines et Séphiroth n'était pas réputé pour sa grande sociabilité, Angeal n'avait donc pas cherché plus loin la raison de ce subit besoin de tranquillité mais Génésis si. Le jeune homme avait une fois suivi Séphiroth en douce jusqu'aux dunes, le vent était assez fort et Génésis n'avait rien entendu mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui avait suffi pour avoir une idée de la situation. Ambre attendait en regardant vers la mer, ses longs cheveux au vent, le tissu fin de sa robe se plaquant à son corps, aussitôt que Séphiroth apparu, elle se jeta à ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Il les voyait rire et discuter, Séphiroth, une main protectrice et surtout possessive posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Génésis était rentré furieux, racontant tout à Angeal et traitant Séphiroth de traître. Depuis le début, Génésis n'avait pas caché son attirance pour Ambre mais apparemment Séphiroth ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde._

_Le soir-même Génésis suggéra de son air le plus innocent de se rendre au Hot Shot, une boîte de strip-tease de Balamba. Séphiroth était venu mais il était évident qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, ne jetant que de brefs coups d'oeils ennuyés aux jeunes filles qui étalaient leurs charmes. _

_-eh ben, qu'est-ce que tu as ? ces filles te plaisent pas ? ou bien tu en as une autre en tête ? avait demandé Génésis d'un ton moqueur, son verre à la main, le bras passé autour de la taille d'une des danseuses._

_Séphiroth lui avait jeté un regard noir et s'était frotté les tempes d'un air affairé._

_-je suis fatigué_

_-c'est ton escapade dans les dunes qui t'a fatigué ?_

_Génésis avait piqué le jeune homme là où il fallait car il se redressa instantanément et le prit par le col._

_-tu m'as suivi ?!_

_-vu que tu fais des cachotteries, j'ai bien été obligé_

_Génésis avait lâché la danseuse qui s'était empressée de s'éloigner et les deux hommes se tenaient prêts à se battre. Angeal s'était déplacé, se mettant entre eux, conscient que si une bagarre éclatait, le bar serait vite ravagé._

_-tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de te mêler de mes affaires, siffla Séphiroth, une lueur malsaine illuminant son regard._

_-tes affaires sont un peu les miennes…rétorqua Génésis_

_-en quoi ce sont les tiennes ? Expliques-moi ?_

_-tu sais très bien que cette fille me plaisait et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est sortir avec elle dans mon dos, belle leçon d'amitié_

_Séphiroth relâcha un peu son étreinte mais son regard garda le même éclat, trahissant sa colère._

_-elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi, conclut-il_

_-fort heureusement tu es là pour ramasser les miettes.._

_Génésis avait pris un ton accusateur et son regard appuyait largement ses paroles._

_-arrêtez ça ! on dirait deux gamins ! ARRETEZ !_

_Angeal les sépara et les entraîna vers la sortie. Les deux hommes n'en vinrent pas aux mains mais ne s'adressèrent plus la parole du reste du séjour, passant par Angeal pour transmettre leurs messages._

Angeal pensait que Ambre n'était qu'une aventure de mission comme les soldats en ont de nombreuses, et jamais Séphiroth ne prononça son nom après Balamba mais son retour dans la vie du Général semblait perturber quelque peu les choses. Il se demanda à quel point son ami était attaché à elle et si ça avait toujours été le cas.

* * *

><p>Séphiroth jeta ses clés sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, se débarrassa de ses habits et ouvrit le robinet de la douche. Il n'attendit pas que l'eau se réchauffe, se plaçant directement sous la pluie froide tombant du large pommeau. Il frissonna et se frictionna les cheveux avec force. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche fraîche pour se remettre les idées en place.<p>

_Et bien qu'aucun engagement n'eût été pris entre_

_Les amants, ils surent qu'ils se reverraient un jour._

_Loveless, satané Génésis…sois maudit !_

Séphiroth donna un coup de poing dans le mur, faisant dégringoler le petit présentoir à savon. Son poing se mit à saigner et il regarda le sang se mêler à l'eau avant de disparaître dans la bonde, comme aspiré par une force invisible.

_Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesse_

_Rien n'empêchera mon retour_

Il se frotta le poing sans y penser et un sourire éclaira son visage, faible rayon de soleil perçant à travers les nuages.

* * *

><p>Ambre se dépêcha de se préparer, elle avait pris du retard avec le décorateur dans la journée et Angeal n'allait pas tarder. Elle finit de se maquiller, se parfuma et hésita quand au choix du collier quand la sonnette retentit.<p>

Pour la première fois elle vit Angeal en costume, élégant et apprêté. Il lui fit une petite révérence et lui tendit le bras.

Le vernissage en tant que tel fut terriblement ennuyeux mais heureusement Angeal et Ambre passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à scruter les personnes aux alentours.

-regardes ce couple, Madame décide de tout tandis que Monsieur joue le petit chien, il la laisse faire car elle sait qu'il la trompe et si elle le révèlait au grand public on crierait au scandale

Ambre regarda le couple en question, une dame obèse et un petit homme bedonnant aux allures de hamster.

-comment tu peux dire ça ?

-son alliance est encore brillante, avec le temps elle devrait être mate, il l'enlève donc souvent, l'absence de marque de bronzage le confirme, sa femme ne peut pas ne pas voir ça alors qu'elle observe tout avec minutie..

Ambre rigola doucement

-c'est horrible ! et lui ?

Elle désigna un homme élancé, entouré de jolies filles.

-mmm, le fils à papa, réussit brillamment ses études, mais Papa crierait au scandale s'il découvrait que son cher rejeton s'intéresse aux hommes..

-quoi ?!

-chevalière d'une fraternité d'une grande école, une autre avec le blason familial, filles employées juste pour la soirée, un homme qui n'aurait rien à prouver n'a pas besoin de venir avec cinq superbes créatures pour se mettre en avant.

Ambre rit à nouveau, se cachant la bouche d'une main.

-je pensais que nous passerions la soirée à voir des assassins potentiels partout mais là tu m'épates

-pourtant il y a des choses que je ne sais pas comment interpréter..

Elle le regarda avec étonnement tandis qu'il se tourna vers elle, très sérieux.

-comme quoi ?

-comme toi

Elle détourna brièvement le regard et camoufla sa gêne par un petit sourire, le retour du sourire de parade.

-il n'y a rien à interpréter tout simplement

Il continuait de la fixer comme s'il cherchait littéralement à lire en elle.

-ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai

Elle papillonna des cils et se détourna, prenant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau qu'un serveur lui tendait, mettant fin à toute tentative de conversation. Sur ce point là Ambre et Séphiroth se ressemblaient, les deux aussi insaisissables que l'air. Mais Angeal profita de la fin du repas pour revenir à la charge. Ambre regardait pensivement son assiette vide quand Angeal reprit la parole.

-comment vont les préparatifs ?

Elle sursauta, interrompue dans ses pensées. Ils étaient à présent les derniers à leur table, les deux couples les accompagnant s'étant levé pour aller danser.

-bien, ça avance...

-pas trop stressée ?

-je gère

Ambre avait répondu en souriant mais quelque chose dans son regard et dans la façon de contempler sa bague de fiançailles indiquait que tout n'était pas si rose qu'elle semblait le prétendre.

-en tout cas tu fais beaucoup d'envieuses, épouser le vice-président de la Shinra..beaucoup de jeunes filles ici en rêvent

-j'ai remarqué

Elle avait répondu avec une brusquerie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Angeal prit conscience d'être allé un peu trop loin.

-désolé

-ce n'est rien, et je ne suis pas naïve, je sais que Rufus est très convoité

Elle commanda un thé et resta longuement silencieuse. Angeal buvait son café en silence, la laissant à ses pensées tout en regardant les couples danser autour d'eux quand elle se décida à reprendre la parole d'une petite voix fatiguée.

-connais-tu Scarlet ?

-un peu…

Il aurait dû s'attendre à cette question mais il ne s'y était pas préparé, ils se trouvaient à présent sur un terrain très glissant, il ne voulait surtout pas commencer à se mêler de ce genre d'affaires.

-je crois…non je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'apprécie guère..

-je crois qu'elle n'apprécie tout simplement pas grand monde

Ambre eût un sourire sans joie et reprit une gorgée de thé. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui pose plus de question sur Scarlet mais elle n'en fit rien, à la place elle aborda un sujet tout autre qui étonna fortement Angeal.

-tu te rappelles de Balamba ? demanda-t'elle doucement

-un peu oui…

-un soir on parlait de ce qu'on ferait plus tard, on peut dire qu'on y est tous arrivé

Angeal sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, cela lui sembla bien loin et le poids des années lui tomba d'un coup sur les épaules.

-on a pris un petit coup de vieux…

-tu parlais toujours de défendre ses rêves et son honneur

-je le dis toujours, c'est ce que j'enseigne aux nouvelles recrues, c'est primordial, surtout pour des soldats..se battre pour ses rêves

-Génésis lisait toujours un poème, je ne sais plus le nom…

-une pièce de théâtre en fait, Loveless et il l'a toujours sur lui

-non ? toujours ? il en citait tout le temps des passages…

-et Séphiroth l'interrompait parce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre parler de cette pièce…ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, précisa Angeal en souriant

Ambre baissa les yeux à l'évocation de Séphiroth, mais elle reprit la parole, dissipant le silence gêné qui était apparu entre eux.

-il avait encore les cheveux courts à l'époque d'ailleurs

Angeal rigola, il avait oublié ce détail mais cela lui revenait maintenant.

-il les a longs à cause d'un pari

-un pari ?

-parfaitement, à la soirée pour fêter sa promotion en tant que Général, Génésis et lui ont parié qu'il n'oserait pas laisser pousser ses cheveux…depuis ce jour il ne les a jamais coupé, et il en prend le plus grand soin, shampooing, après-shampooing…

Ambre rigola franchement, le regardant interloquée de ses beaux yeux verts.

-je ne l'imagine pas du tout en train de se faire un masque pour les cheveux…rétorqua-t'elle en ne s'arrêtant plus de rigoler

-et pourtant…d'ailleurs il n'utilise que les shampooings Shinra, c'est dire… répondit Angeal, rigolant à son tour

Ils rigolèrent ainsi quelques minutes et tandis qu'Ambre s'essuyait les yeux, Angeal reprit la parole.

-tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé entre vous à Balamba…Génésis m'a juste dit qu'il vous avait vu ensemble et après ça lui et Séphiroth ont failli se battre..mais..

-tu veux ma version c'est ça ?

* * *

><p>Elvira ouvrit la lourde porte en bois, il était déjà tard et personne n'était à la maison, peut-être était-ce Ambre qui avait oublié quelque chose ?<p>

Mais la haute silhouette sur le pas de la porte ne pouvait être Ambre. Elvira plissa ses yeux et toisa le jeune homme qui la dominait de deux bonnes têtes.

-Bonsoir, je viens voir Ambre…annonça-t'il calmement de sa voix grave

Elle recula sous la surprise, ainsi il avait le culot de se présenter à la maison.

_Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent…démon !_

Elvira ne portait pas Séphiroth dans son cœur, loin de là. Elle était très croyante et attribuait la force et le charisme légendaires du soldat à quelconque œuvre satanique. Preuve en était de ses yeux fendus comme ceux d'un serpent et cet éclat malsain qui les animait. Il était de temps en temps venu discuter affaire avec Rufus et chaque fois elle avait ensuite purifié la maison à grand renfort d'eau bénite. Cet homme lui fichait la chair de poule et si Ambre voulait vraiment le voir ce ne serait en tout cas pas à la maison.

-elle est sortie…avec Monsieur Hewley, précisa-t'elle avec quelque chose de malsain dans le regard

Elle constata avec un plaisir sadique que le Démon sembla fortement déçu.

-pouvez-vous lui remettre ceci ?

Il tendit un petit coffre en bois sculpté.

-dois-je passer un message ?

-non, donnez-lui juste la boîte

Elle sourit, satisfaite, elle avait mis suffisamment de mauvaise grâce dans son ton pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de jouer les intermédiaires, parfait. Elle le regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche rapide et sûre et fit le signe de croix en posant la boîte sur le meuble de l'entrée puis se dépêcha de prendre le téléphone juste à côté d'elle.

-il est passé…annonça-t'elle

* * *

><p>Ambre regarda Angeal sans détour comme si elle avait attendu qu'il lui pose la question, ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs, auquel cas il se demanda si elle avait préparé une réponse de parade. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.<p>

-on était ensemble effectivement

-quelque chose de sérieux ?

-pour lui je ne sais pas, il a toujours été difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense..

-mais pour toi ?

Il constata qu'elle avait les yeux brillants et posa sa main sur la sienne avec douceur.

-plus que sérieux…

-plus que sérieux ?

-mais il s'est bien foutu de moi

Angeal vit le regard d'Ambre se durcir, quoi que Séphiroth ait pu faire elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Pourtant cela ne ressemblait pas à Séphiroth, il pouvait être brutal, asocial au possible et violent au combat mais de là à se foutre d'une jeune fille… Angeal l'avait déjà vu ramener plusieurs conquêtes d'un soir mais pour le peu qu'il en sache les choses avaient toujours été claires pour les deux parties.

* * *

><p>Rufus raccrocha son téléphone et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il hésita un bref instant à appeler Ambre, mais à quoi bon vu qu'elle était de sortie. Il se pinça entre les deux yeux et jeta son téléphone sur le lit. Pourquoi Séphiroth était passé chez eux à cette heure-ci ?<p>

Ambre aurait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication quand il rentrerait. Il passa la tête par la porte et appela Tseng, l'invitant à venir dans la chambre.

-tout va bien Monsieur ? demanda poliment celui-ci

-avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit de particulier à Midgar ? demanda Rufus de but en blanc

-non Monsieur

-très bien, vous pouvez disposer Tseng

Rufus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et prit une cigarette, bien sûr il pouvait facilement faire surveiller Ambre et il le ferait mais il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait apprendre. Il avait besoin d'elle et maintenant plus que jamais. Ces pensées le maintinrent éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Angeal constata que ce serait sûrement l'unique occasion d'aborder le sujet sur Balamba avec Ambre, il devait éclaircir quelques points avec elle tant qu'elle était prête à parler avec lui. Battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Il lui resservit une tasse de thé bien fumant et poursuivit.<p>

-pourquoi s'est-il foutu de toi ?

Elle secoua la tête et il se dit qu'elle ne répondrait sûrement pas quand elle reprit la parole d'une voix lointaine, comme dans un rêve.

-c'était mon tout premier amour…mon premier vrai amour…

Elle prit une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre, le regard brumeux.

-c'était plus fort que tout, totalement irrationnel, je pensais savoir ce que c'était que d'aimer avant, mais jamais je n'ai éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, c'était comme si…comme si enfin je vivais vraiment

Angeal sourit, cela lui évoquait son tout premier coup de foudre et il ne savait que trop ce que Ambre voulait dire.

-à tel point que parfois je me disais « je peux mourir maintenant, j'ai connu ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde », c'était viscéral, chimique, magique, tout ce que tu veux..

-et ce n'était pas réciproque c'est ça ?

-je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas..

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-eh bien…quand je te disais qu'il a été mon premier amour…

Ambre se mit à rougir et Angeal comprit où elle voulait en venir, il détourna le regard et contempla la bougie devant eux, gêné par ces révélations intimes.

-enfin bref, il a aussi été mon premier…amant….si on peut dire…

D'un coup un sentiment de panique et d'horreur prit le soldat comme une chape glacée, était-il possible que Séphiroth ait forcé d'une façon ou d'une autre la jeune fille qu'elle était ? profitant de son innocence juste pour son plaisir ?

Ambre avait dû lire dans ses pensées car elle le regarda horrifiée en faisant non de la tête.

-Non non ! ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! j'étais entièrement d'accord et c'était parfait, enfin aussi parfait que ça pouvait l'être mais c'est après que Séphiroth m'a bien prise pour une imbécile…

Soit il l'avait laissée tomber une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, soit il s'était comporté en véritable mufle avec elle…Angeal ne voyait que ces deux possibilités mais aucune ne lui parut vraiment plausible, pas au vu des sentiments que Séphiroth éprouvait toujours pour elle.

-il ne l'a jamais su mais je l'ai entendu parler avec Génésis…ils étaient dans la chambre à l'auberge et je venais apporter les linges de toilettes, j'ai voulu écouter à la porte avant d'entrer et là il racontait et commentait ce qui s'était passé..j'ai posé les linges et j'ai couru aussi loin que j'ai pu, ça a probablement l'air stupide mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi trahie que ce jour-là…et quand j'ai voulu en parler avec lui il n'est jamais venu puis vous êtes partis et rentrés à Midgar et je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles…

Angeal se passa une main sur le visage, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-j'arrive pas à y croire…

-je sais, ça paraît stupide maintenant..

-non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…je ne comprends pas, je ne vois pas Séphiroth parler de toi à Génésis, il ne nous avait même pas dit que vous étiez ensemble..

Ambre ne répondit pas mais elle bailla et s'étira, apparemment le sujet était clos, au moins pour cette soirée.

* * *

><p>Angeal déposa Ambre et retourna à son appartement, il ne cessait de se répéter ce qu'il avait appris ce soir. Il pensait bien connaître Séphiroth et pourtant il était évident que quelque chose lui avait échappé à Balamba. Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et se retourna brusquement.<p>

-ta soirée a été agréable ?

Séphiroth se tenait derrière lui, il avait parlé d'une voix parfaitement calme mais quelques signes avant coureurs de complications étaient perceptibles comme la façon dont ses doigts s'étaient crispés en poings fermés. Angeal releva la tête, restant placide.

-plutôt oui, que fais-tu là ?

Il eût à peine fini de parler qu'une ombre noire fondit sur lui ne lui laissant pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Quand enfin il reprit son souffle, il vit deux yeux émeraudes luisants de rage le fixer. Séphiroth le maintenait au mur, prêt à en découdre avec lui, il tenta de dire quelque chose mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, que lui prenait-il ?

-tu n'as pas ramené Ambre chez toi ? demanda Séphiroth d'un ton froid et calme tout à fait déplacé compte tenu du contexte

Angeal tenta de reprendre contenance et maintint son regard fermement accroché à celui de son ami.

-qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-tu ne perds pas de temps on dirait..

-qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-j'ai appris que tu es sorti avec elle ce soir..

-elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner à un vernissage, elle ne voulait pas y aller seule !

Séphiroth n'était plus le seul à être énervé et l'air sembla se charger d'électricité entre les deux hommes.

-d'ailleurs elle m'a parlé de toi

Séphiroth relâcha légèrement son étreinte, donnant l'occasion à Angeal de se libérer et le regarda perplexe.

-de moi ?

-de toi et de Balamba, on peut discuter normalement maintenant ?

Angeal indiqua la porte de son appartement de la tête, Séphiroth acquiesça silencieusement et le suivit.

-qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit sur Balamba ? demanda-t'il précipitamment, la voix rauque

-que tu t'étais foutu d'elle

Séphiroth se retourna d'un coup sec et toisa Angeal avec stupéfaction

-que quoi ?

-tu savais que tu avais été son premier amour ?

Il n'eût pas besoin de répondre pour qu'Angeal comprenne que non.

-tu devrais en discuter avec elle…et tente de ne pas chercher à m'empaler dès que je l'approche

Séphiroth ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard ailleurs, et quand enfin il reprit la parole, ce fût d'une voix basse, très lointaine comme s'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Angeal

-pourquoi je me serais foutu d'elle ?

Angeal lui fit face.

-elle pense que tu as parlé d'elle avec Génésis

Séphiroth plissa les yeux, incrédule.

-mais c'est absurde !

Il le transperça littéralement du regard, l'éclat de ses yeux s'intensifiant encore.

-et tu ne serais pas venu t'expliquer avec elle et lui dire au revoir..

-moi je ne suis pas venu ?

Sephiroth semblait nager dans la plus grande incompréhension, Angeal lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

-vois ça avec elle…


	13. Chapter 13

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !**_

* * *

><p>Ambre prit son thé, comme chaque matin. Elvira lui sembla plus froide que d'habitude dans sa façon de lui parler brièvement et sèchement ainsi que de servir le petit déjeuner mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, accordant cela à une quelconque saute d'humeur passagère. <p>

Elle allait quitter la maison quand quelque chose retint son regard sur le meuble de l'entrée. Une petite boîte sculptée avec finesse. Elle la prit dans sa main, la contemplant quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir. La matéria s'y trouvait, petite bille fragile luisant d'un reflet violet tremblotant.

-Elvira ! personne n'est passé hier ?

La bonne vint et la regarda d'un air morne.

-oh, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Le Général est passé hier..

Elle avait prononcé le mot général en y mettant tout son dégoût, laissant largement paraître son ressentiment vis-à-vis de lui.

-quand ça ?

-hier soir quand vous étiez sortie..

-a-t'il dit quelque chose ?

-rien, il a juste laissé ça

Ambre prit la boîte et sortit, laissant Elvira bougonne et maussade. 

Elle décida de passer au quartier général et s'arrêta au bureau de Séphiroth. Il leva les yeux sur elle et elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose le travaillait bien qu'il semblait parfaitement neutre. Elle lui montrât la boîte. 

-tu es passé hier soir ?

Il ignora sa question.

-pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois foutu de toi ?

Sa voix était douce mais pas son regard. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, mal à l'aise.

-je vois, Angeal t'a parlé…

-réponds à ma question..

Il s'était levé et lui faisait face, attendant sa réponse. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller et sans la moindre hésitation.

-je ne crois pas, j'ai constaté

-qu'as-tu constaté ? tu penses vraiment que j'ai parlé de nous à Génésis ?

Alors qu'il parlait il l'avait saisie au poignet, mais elle continuait de le fixer avec un mépris visible.

-je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant Séphiroth !

-tu préfères en parler à Angeal ? 

Elle lisait la fureur dans ses yeux mais elle aussi était énervée.

-lâches-moi tout de suite

-sinon quoi ? 

Tandis qu'il disait ça il s'avançait encore, la forçant à reculer. Quelque chose tapa dans ses jambes et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait contre le bureau. Sa main libre tenait toujours la boîte contenant la matéria et elle hésita un instant à le taper avec mais elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Une peur irrépressible la saisit, glaçant son sang dans ses veines. Il la fit pivoter et la fit s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils de cuir noir qui faisaient face au bureau, se tenant debout devant elle, empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

-Assieds-toi et expliques-moi, je crois que tu as des choses à me dire non ?

Il s'accroupit et posa une main sur sa jambe, il la regardait calmement, attendant qu'elle parle.

-je t'ai entendu parler avec Génésis…

-quand ça ?

-un matin, l'avant-dernier jour pour être exacte..

-et je disais quoi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche et ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>Rufus dormit peu, restant longtemps éveillé sur le matelas trop mou de son lit, regardant les pales du ventilateur tourner doucement dans la semi-obscurité. Il avait tout d'abord pensé au mariage qui approchait et qui devrait être parfait. Tout était sous contrôle, le château de Modeoheim était réservé pour les festivités, les meilleurs chefs étoilés leur avaient concocté des propositions de menu, la décoration serait assurée par Vince Tone, décorateur hors pair qui leur avait déjà montré plusieurs compositions florales, son costume ainsi que la robe de Ambre seraient dessinés par un styliste doué et leurs alliances avaient été réalisées par un joaillier travaillant consciencieusement. Le seul élément qu'il ne maîtrisait pas était sa fiancée.<p>

Rufus avait toujours été sûr de lui mais là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et de se poser des questions. Il était exclu qu'il fasse comme son père.

* * *

><p>Séphiroth se tenait accroupi devant Ambre, il tenta de percer ses pensées mais son regard restait impénétrable. Il déplaça légèrement la main qu'il avait posée sur la jambe de la jeune femme dans un geste d'impatience qui, il s'en rendit compte par la suite, aurait pu être interprété comme une caresse. Mais quelle que fût la façon dont Ambre interpréta ce geste, elle resta imperturbable et ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, mais ne dit rien.<p>

Fort heureusement sa formation de soldat lui avait enseigné la patience et il attendit sans quitter son regard, ce regard de jade qu'il avait pris tant de plaisir à contempler à une époque lointaine. Ce regard qu'il pensait connaître par cœur et qui maintenant était devenu comme étranger. Son effort fût payant, elle soupira longuement et reprit la parole.

-je ne me rappelle pas exactement mais tu disais quelque chose du genre « comme toutes les premières, c'est pas la meilleure mais on s'en rappelle, pour un coup de temps en temps ça suffit mais sinon ça vaut pas grand chose », ça te semble peut-être insignifiant mais ça m'a blessée

Il la regarda intensément, incrédule et ne put s'empêcher de rire, captant au passage une expression de totale incompréhension chez elle.

-je vois, je peux te dire ma phrase avec une grande précision, tu m'as certainement entendu dire « la première n'est de loin pas la meilleure mais c'est toujours celle dont on se rappelle »

-je vois que tes souvenirs te reviennent, lança-t'elle d'un ton cinglant, le fusillant du regard tandis qu'il rigolait à nouveau.

-as-tu écouté la suite ?

-Génésis a rigolé et tu as continué à parler, j'ai juste compris « pas équilibrée, pas bien profilée » mais qu'étonnamment tu avais pris du plaisir avec et que tu te demandais bien pourquoi, ce à quoi Génésis t'a répondu que c'était sûrement sentimental et là tu as rigolé en ajoutant que sentiments et soldats n'étaient pas compatibles et que ça ne resterait ni plus ni moins qu'un bon souvenir, que tu ne ferais pas tant d'histoires d'honneur qu'Angeal..

Elle avait cessé de le fixer, contemplant ses ongles délicatement manucurés, ses pommettes rosissant à présent.

Séphiroth se tapa le front et rigola à nouveau.

-et tu penses vraiment que je parlais de toi ? demanda-t'il

Elle leva très doucement la tête, le regardant interloquée et après quelques secondes ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-tu veux dire….tu parlais de qui ?

-de personne

Il lui prit la main avec douceur dans la sienne, grande et légèrement calleuse, elle le laissa faire mais le toisa avec méfiance.

-et tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'étais le premier..

-ça se sait, ça se remarque non ? rétorqua-t'elle froidement, rougissant d'autant plus

-équilibrée, profilée..tu crois que je parle comme ça des femmes ? dit-il en évitant la question

-ohh, les soldats…répondit-elle en faisant un geste vague de sa main libre, laissant entendre qu'elle savait comment ils parlaient entre eux.

Il lui lâcha la main et se releva, se passant la main dans les cheveux et rigola à nouveau. 

Elle se leva à son tour sans ajouter un mot et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau mais se retourna vers lui juste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-tu parlais de quoi ?

-de la première arme…

-quoi ?

-la première arme que j'ai eue, une épée plutôt mal taillée mais je l'ai longtemps gardée, on en parlait avec Génésis à cause d'Angeal et de sa buster sword qu'il emmène partout mais refuse d'utiliser…

Il arborait son petit sourire en coin

-et tu es plutôt bien profilée, sinon tu ne serais pas mannequin

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

-c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé sans même me dire au revoir ?

-tu te fiches de moi ? rétorqua-t'elle, la voix brisée

-deux heures, je t'ai attendue deux heures, et tu n'es jamais venue

Ambre se passa la main sur les yeux, tremblante mais Sephiroth resta imperturbable.

-de quoi ? c'est toi qui n'est jamais venu ! J'ai été à la plage dés que j'ai pu ! je t'ai attendu et tu n'es jamais venu ! je voulais tellement te voir malgré ce que tu avais dit ! je voulais qu'on s'explique, que tu trouves une excuse, n'importe quoi mais je voulais encore te voir une fois !

Cette fois c'est Sephiroth qui se trouva surpris, elle l'entendait presque réfléchir, la mine concentrée, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

-tu es allée à quelle heure à la plage ?

Elle pencha la tête de côté comme s'il était totalement abruti.

-à l'heure dont on avait convenu ! pourquoi ?

-tu m'avais dit 15h, je suis resté jusqu'à 17h et j'ai dû partir parce que notre hélico allait décoller, nous devions rentrer pour Midgar

-très intéressant…répliqua-t'elle sèchement sans vraiment écouter

-non, tu ne comprends pas, quand j'ai vu que tu ne venais pas je suis passé chez toi et à l'auberge mais personne ne t'avait vu, j'avais déjà pris trop de retard pour te retrouver, je n'ai pas pu rester plus longtemps

Elle sembla vaciller un moment et déglutit avec difficulté.

-je…je ne suis jamais venue à 15h, j'ai dû aider ma mère à trier les affaires de ma grand-mère jusqu'à 18h, je l'avais dit à Génésis quand il est passé me dire au revoir à l'auberge le matin après le petit déjeuner… il m'avait promis de te transmettre le message…

Jade contre émeraude, ils échangèrent un long regard, chacun sous le choc de cette révélation. Sephiroth soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux tandis qu'Ambre fixait le sol, se mordant la lèvre. 

Elle n'en revenait pas de ces révélations, toutes ces années elle l'avait maudit dans l'erreur et injustement. Elle se sentait tellement stupide maintenant, avec le recul ça semblait évident. Séphiroth semblait prendre ça avec une relative légèreté mais elle n'en menait pas large. Elle ne rêvait plus que de quitter son bureau et son regard vif. Il la fixait toujours attentivement, ce petit sourire sur les lèvres et elle constata qu'il s'était approché en parlant. Elle frissonna brièvement en le sentant si près d'elle. Il était maintenant proche au point qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau tandis qu'il parlait, elle pouvait détailler avec précision ses iris émeraudes, luisantes de Mako et elle constata que ses pupilles s'étaient légèrement dilatées tandis qu'il lui parlait. Il était beaucoup trop près, lui parlant presque à l'oreille tandis qu'elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

-je n'ai jamais voulu que ça devienne juste un bon souvenir..annonça-t'il calmement, détachant sensuellement chaque mot 

Elle devait parler pour éviter de perdre ses moyens, trouver quelque chose à dire, peu importe quoi, mais toute pensée cohérente semblait avoir quitté son esprit, elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux et eût l'impression de plonger dans un tourbillon d'émeraude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un bref soupir quand il la prit par la taille, la plaquant contre la porte de tout son corps musclé.

Il lui caressa doucement le visage d'une main tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux, se sentant perdre pieds. Elle l'avait tant détesté et pourtant son contact lui procurait une onde de plaisir mêlée à une vague de chaleur qui se répercuta dans tout son corps et s'amplifia quand elle sentit qu'il était loin d'être indifférent à elle. Il effleura sa peau du bout des lèvres, traçant son cou, dessinant sa clavicule et redescendant sur son décolleté. Il releva alors la tête vers elle, le regard brûlant de désir et lui sourit avant de lui passer doucement, très doucement son pouce sur ses lèvres, lui procurant à la fois une puissante vague de plaisir et un sentiment de frustration mais c'était un jeu qu'on pouvait jouer à deux et sans le quitter du regard elle commença à lui embrasser ce pouce taquin avant de le prendre en bouche, le mordillant, le léchant, le relâchant, le reprenant et c'est avec satisfaction qu'elle entendit Séphiroth pousser un grognement sourd.

Il passa sa main libre le long de son dos, s'attardant à sa taille puis parvenant à ses fesses, se glissant sous sa jupe. Elle avait relâché son pouce, prête à le laisser l'embrasser quand un bruit les interrompit net tous les deux. 

Quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte.

Séphiroth recula sans un bruit et fit signe à Ambre de se taire.

On toqua à nouveau.

-Séphiroth, dépêches, je ne vais pas attendre une heure dans le couloir

-Génésis, marmonna Séphiroth en se passant une main sur le front, on avait rendez-vous à 9h

-je dois y aller de toute façon, dit Ambre à voix basse en se tournant vers la porte.

-attends, lui répondit-il précipitamment tendant la main vers son dos

-quoi ?

Elle se passa la main dans le dos et constata avec surprise qu'il lui avait dégrafé son soutien-gorge, elle le referma prestement tandis qu'il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil.

-il vaut mieux que j'aille m'asseoir et tu pourras y aller, commenta-t'il le regard sombre

Il regagna son fauteuil de bureau et fit semblant de se concentrer sur un dossier ouvert devant lui, une main soutenant son front.

-oui, entres ! lança-t'il d'un ton agacé à Génésis.

Ambre prit une inspiration et sortit en saluant brièvement le jeune homme, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de lui répondre.

* * *

><p>Génésis considéra Séphiroth avec un sourire.<p>

-tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà…que faisait-elle là ? demanda-t'il d'un ton suave

Séphiroth semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un volumineux dossier devant lui et répondit d'un air absent.

-rien qui te concerne

-trop de munitions gâchées dans le vide, résultat médiocre, mauvaise image, perte de confiance, dit Génésis en prenant place dans un des deux fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

Séphiroth leva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-tu relis bien le compte-rendu de mission de Zangan ? répondit Génésis en désignant le dossier

-mise à pied immédiate

-c'est ce que j'aurai fait à ta place, acquiesça le jeune homme, maintenant qu'on a réglé le cas Zangan tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-ce qui se passe ?

-toi et Ambre aviez l'air de deux ados pris en train de…par Ifrith, Séphiroth, ne me dis pas que tu viens de faire ça juste là ?

Génésis considéra son fauteuil d'un air mi-amusé mi-choqué sous le regard consterné du Général qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

-il ne s'est rien passé ! coupa-t'il péremptoire

-rien du tout ? insista Génésis

-qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ! on est ici au travail..

-tu ne serais pas le premier à faire venir tes conquêtes à ton bureau, suffit de penser à notre cher Président ou à son fils..

Génésis vit Séphiroth pincer très légèrement les lèvres à l'évocation de Rufus bien que le reste de son visage resta impassible.

-mise à pieds de 5 jours pour Zangan, il y a bientôt une mission de reconnaissance à Modeoheim, vérification du réacteur, contrôle des habitants, la routine, coupa Séphiroth

-la routine et elle nous est attribuée ?

-tu préfères rester ici à te traîner entre le bureau d'Angeal, la salle d'entraînement et la cafèt' ?

-vu comme ça…

* * *

><p>Séphiroth releva la tête et détailla Génésis du regard. Génésis et sa jalousie, Génésis qui avait tout gâché. Le jeune homme recula légèrement face au regard perçant du Général.<p>

-ca va Seph ?

-un petit battle ?

-là maintenant ?

-si la salle est libre… vas-y déjà je te rejoins..

Génésis sembla hésiter puis accepta.

* * *

><p>Ambre était sortie précipitamment du bureau de Séphiroth, n'osant pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de Génésis.<p>

Elle rentra à la maison et se refugia dans la salle de bain, loin du regard pesant d'Elvira. Elle ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire, faisant couler un bain très chaud. Elle s'enfonça petit à petit dans l'eau et resta immobile. Elle avait encore la sensation des mains de Séphiroth parcourant son corps tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, son souffle la chatouillant. Elle devait oublier ça tout de suite mais au lieu de ça elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la suite, si Génésis n'avait pas toqué à la porte… Cela lui rappela les quelques fois où ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble. Il y avait eu la première, tout à fait acceptable en dehors du fait qu'elle était tendue tout le long, de peur de se faire prendre mais elle se rappela surtout leur dernière nuit ensemble. Ses parents étaient partis pour le week-end et ils avaient eu la maison pour eux, depuis ce temps Ambre avait passé quelques nuits torrides, notamment avec Rufus mais jamais autant que cette nuit-là. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble du soir jusqu'au matin, ne se reposant que brièvement et le refaisant inlassablement, déclinant une large palette de poses. Elle était plus que satisfaite avec Rufus, mais elle était forcée d'admettre qu'avec Séphiroth c'était plus que divin. Le feu sous la glace.

Depuis des années elle avait refusé de penser à lui en termes positifs mais maintenant qu'elle avait appris qu'il ne s'était pas foutu d'elle, elle pouvait enfin reconnaître quel bon amant il avait été. Comment se seraient passées les choses si elle l'avait revu le dernier jour ? Il aurait eu l'occasion de s'expliquer, elle ne l'aurait pas détesté dans le vide, maudissant chacun de ses souvenirs…

Mais la vue de sa bague de fiançailles à son doigt la rappela subitement à la réalité. Dans moins de 100 jours elle serait Madame Shinra, l'épouse de Rufus. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'écart et celui de ce matin, bien qu'agréable, était déjà de trop.

Ambre entendit du bruit dans la chambre et se redressa dans la baignoire, prêtant l'oreille. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve des tâches à donner à Elvira qui l'éloigne de son périmètre, depuis quelque temps elle avait l'impression de la voir constamment s'affairer autour d'elle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : moui moui, je suis méchante avec mes timings bla bla bla et oui je pourrais donner plus de détails aussi, mais qui sait peut-être ce sera l'occasion un jour d'écrire un bonus...<br>**_

_**ahh et je t'aime cher lecteur ;-)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !**_

* * *

><p>Lazard relut plusieurs fois le fin dossier devant lui, conscient que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aurait des conséquences lourdes sur la vie de plusieurs personnes. Mais sa conscience lui hurlait de le faire et c'est avec un soupir qu'il saisit le téléphone.<p>

* * *

><p>Séphiroth se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'entraînement. Génésis avait été la cause de tout ce quiproquo et il le paierait. A sa grande surprise il constata qu'Angeal était présent lui aussi. Génésis lisait loveless, insouciant, cheveux au vent tandis que Séphiroth contenait avec beaucoup d'effort la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Il le laissa finir de lire le premier acte, songeant au gâchis que l'impulsivité de son ami avait causé.<p>

-loveless acte 1, décréta gravement Sephiroth

-alors tu t'en rappelles, répondit Génésis avec un sourire en coin

L'ambiance devint soudain plus tendue tandis que Séphiroth et Génésis s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

-comment faire autrement, tu ne fais que rabâcher ça…

Les deux hommes se défièrent un moment du regard, un regard dépourvu de toute amitié cette fois-ci et ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Angeal se joignit à eux, sentant la tension entre eux dans l'espoir de calmer le jeu.

-ne prends pas Séphiroth à la légère, conseilla-t'il à Génésis mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus, trop concentré à vouloir devenir le nouveau héros.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, Génésis repoussa Angeal, réclamant à se battre seul face à Séphiroth. Ce dernier accepta avec un sourire, songeant à faire payer cher les idioties du roux.

Ils se battirent avec acharnement mais Séphiroth tenta de contenir quelque peu sa force, il voulait lui donner une leçon mais pas le blesser. Génésis lui au contraire tentait d'y mettre toute sa force, risquant de blesser Angeal au passage, aveuglé comme toujours par son orgueil.

On entendit bientôt plus que le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant et quand Angeal vit à quel point Génésis prenait le combat au sérieux, les mettant tous en danger, il intervint.

-arrêtes, tu vas tous nous détruire !

Mais le jeune homme n'hésita pas à l'attaquer, subjugué par sa puissance et par son désir d'enfin battre son rival et de ne plus être le deuxième.

L'amitié n'avait plus sa place dans ce combat et Génésis regarda froidement Angeal tomber avant de reprendre sa lutte contre Séphiroth.

D'un coup l'atmosphère toute entière changea, devenant plus lourde, presque palpable, quelque chose s'était passé et Génésis comprit un peu tard que Séphiroth lui non plus ne rigolait plus.

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau mais Séphiroth était fort, bien trop fort et là encore Angeal tenta d'intercepter un coup qui aurait blessé Génésis mais celui-ci ne comptait pas se laisser faire et attaqua Angeal, brisant son épée et se blessant au passage.

Angeal interrompit immédiatement la simulation et Sephiroth et lui regardèrent leur camarade fort heureusement plus blessé dans son amour-propre que physiquement.

-juste une égratignure, je m'en sortirai, vous en faites pas, dit-il gravement, ramassant son épée et s'éloignant, dépité.

-même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien n'empêchera mon retour, ajouta-t'il en se redressant fièrement sans un regard en quittant la salle.

Sephiroth regarda le sol, à la fois honteux et énervé.

-qu'est-ce qui t'a.. commença Angeal

-pas maintenant, trancha net Séphiroth avec un geste de la main

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE : Ouais...c'est THE scène épique, LA scène qu'on a tous vue, revue etc... je ne suis pas satisfaite par la transcription à l'écrit mais je vous invite à la revoir :-)<br>_**

* * *

><p>Génésis se rendit au vestiaire et observa son épaule blessée dans le miroir. Il saignait mais apparemment la blessure était plutôt superficielle, il pouvait encore bouger le bras. Il prit une potion, arracha le capuchon avec les dents et la versa sur la blessure qui le brûla. Il plissa les yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.<p>

Il aurait pu le battre, il en restait convaincu, tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais concours de circonstances, si Angeal n'était pas venu se mêler, il l'aurait battu.

Il ne voulait pas être le deuxième, il voulait sa part de gloire. Il en voulait plus.

Il considéra son reflet dans le miroir avec gravité, ses yeux encore brillants et prit sa décision. Puisqu'il ne pouvait battre Séphiroth au combat, il le battrait autrement, après tout, le Général avait été le premier à rompre leur pacte d'amitié en le blessant. Tout était maintenant permis.

Génésis sourit sombrement à son reflet à cette pensée.

* * *

><p>Scarlet était déjà rentrée chez elle depuis un bon moment quand on sonna à la porte. Elle n'attendait personne et jura en se levant avec peine et alla ouvrir. Génésis lui adressa un large sourire, le regard ténébreux.<p>

-tu tiens toujours à savoir ce qu'il y a eu à Balamba ? demanda-t'il

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et prit un petit magnétophone sur la table basse.

-ça ne te dérange pas si j'enregistre ?

-bien au contraire ma chère, bien au contraire.

Et Génésis raconta tout ce qu'il savait et avait deviné, Scarlet se délectant de chaque parole, approuvant d'un signe de tête, souriant parfois.

-et surtout, il l'aime encore, il cherchera sûrement à la récupérer et tu sais comme il est, violent, arrogant…Rufus devrait se méfier… conclut Génésis, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Scarlet arrêta l'appareil et le reconduisit à la porte.

-pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? demanda-t'elle finalement

-parce que le monde a besoin d'un nouveau héros…

-je ne crois pas qu'être un traître soit très héroïque…

Génésis jeta un regard courroucé à Scarlet qui le congédia.

Elle réécouta la cassette, savourant en même temps un verre de bon vin rouge, blottie dans les coussins moelleux de son canapé.

Oui parfois la vie s'arrangeait pour vous laisser prendre votre revanche…

* * *

><p>-réfléchis-bien à ce que je t'ai dit Mily, je sais que tu as peur des représailles mais tu es en sécurité, tu ne risques rien au contraire c'est lui qui est mal placé, tu comprends ? dit Lazard d'une voix douce, paternelle<p>

Mily baissa les yeux et regarda le sol de béton ciré à ses pieds.

-je ne sais pas, je dois penser à ma mère et mon frère…

Lazard lui posa une main sur l'épaule, cherchant à capter son regard.

-tu sais, si tu ne fais rien ça pourrait recommencer, n'importe quand, peut-être pas avec toi mais avec une autre… écoutes, je te propose de venir manger à la maison demain soir, ça ne t'engage à rien, si tu veux parler tu parleras et si tu ne veux pas et bien nous discuterons d'autre chose d'accord ?

La jeune fille se tenait toujours recroquevillée sur la chaise, mais elle finit par acquiescer d'un geste de la tête.

Quelques fois il suffit de si peu de choses pour briser une vie, ou même plusieurs.

* * *

><p><em>-Maman, je suis prise ! s'exclama Mily en brandissant une grande enveloppe<em>

_Sa mère leva les yeux vers elle, attendant qu'elle lui lise le courrier avec un faible sourire. Mily était venue s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le lit et lui tendit la lettre._

_-mon stage à la Shinra, tu te rappelles ? c'est une occasion en or, là-bas je vais sûrement décrocher une place après le stage et on n'aura plus tous ces soucis Maman…_

_Sa mère avait pleuré en l'embrassant tendrement._

_C'est ainsi qu'un beau jour Mily monta sur la plaque pour la toute première fois. La ville était impressionnante, tellement pleine de vie, des gens marchaient dans tous les sens comme sous la plaque mais ici il y avait aussi des voitures, des trains et une multitude d'immeubles, de magasins, de boutiques, de bureaux… Mily s'était sentie impressionnée mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'émotion qui la submergea quand elle vit la haute tour de verre et d'acier du QG de la Shinra. L'imposant bâtiment dominait largement tous les autres immeubles alentours._

_Son premier jour. Elle était arrivée toute intimidée de travailler pour la Shinra, la fameuse Shinra. La sulfureuse Shinra. Comme tout le monde elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler, la corporation était souvent au cœur de débats houleux notamment en ce qui concerne l'environnement mais c'était aussi la plus grande entreprise et par là le meilleur recruteur. Elle sentit tout de suite que tout le monde la regardait. Les filles ici étaient toutes habillées avec de beaux habits et maquillées avec soin, elle avait tenté de faire un effort en mettant une chemise d'un blanc douteux mais son apparence n'était de loin pas aussi soignée que les autres._

_Stella lui avait d'ailleurs fait plus tard la remarque que le dress-code faisait partie du règlement et que le président était très strict la dessus. Elle avait visité les bureaux, serrant des mains, tentant de retenir des noms. Elle travaillerait en tant qu'assistante de Stella, qui elle assistait le fils du président. Son rôle principal serait de répondre au téléphone et prendre les rendez-vous. Elle devrait aussi taper le courrier et surtout faire le café._

_-ni lait ni sucre pour moi, seulement une sucrine, quand à Monsieur, il prend toujours un thé vert à 9h et un martini après le repas. Les autres vous ne vous en occupez pas, ils sont assez grands pour se servir. Vous arroserez aussi les plantes._

_Elle avait aussi fait la rencontre de Reno et Rude, des turks, sortes de gardes du corps du président. Ce dernier était en vacances à la Costa del Sol. A sa pause elle avait discuté avec Reno, le jeune homme était bavard et sympathique, elle l'apprécia tout de suite._

_-Tu es garde du corps c'est ça ?_

_-Non je suis un turk_

_-c'est quoi au juste un turk ?_

_-c'est….un turk.._

_-et tu ne devrais pas être avec le patron ?_

_-il est en vacances, on a pas été convié, à cause de Rude, on a raté de peu la dernière mission, Rufus l'a mal pris et nous a consigné ici à faire de la paperasse._

_Elle fut surprise qu'il osait appeler le fils du président par son prénom._

_-et comment est il ?_

_-qui ça ? Rude ? borné, têtu et invivable mais c'est mon binôme c'est comme ça._

_-non, le fils du président ?_

_-il est plutôt exigeant, comme il est jeune il doit prouver qu'il a les capacités de gérer au moins aussi bien que son père et ça c'est pas évident, ça le rend parfois arrogant, y en a qui trouvent qu'il a pris la grosse tête depuis qu'il est à ce poste, sûr qu'avant c'était un sacré noceur, maintenant il doit être plus sérieux._

_-tu as l'air de bien le connaître_

_-Oui M'dame, on a fait les 400coups plus jeunes, maintenant c'est mon boss_

_Il sourit en disant ça mais il avait aussi l'air triste. Mily n'en rajouta pas, curieuse de rencontrer son patron._

_Elle le vit en face pour la première fois une semaine après. Cette fois Stella était en vacances. Mily avait toqué timidement aux grandes doubles portes du bureau présidentiel, elle tenait le plateau avec le fameux thé vert de 9h à la main._

_-entrez_

_Il était assis à son bureau et la regarda avec intérêt. La pièce était vaste et claire, une grande baie vitrée offrait une vue panoramique sur la ville._

_-votre thé vert Monsieur_

_Il inspecta du regard le petit plateau sans y toucher._

_-Avez-vous déjà préparé du thé vert Mademoiselle ?_

_Il avait la voix douce et le regard sûr. Elle remarqua qu'il avait de beaux yeux clairs._

_-Non mais je bois souvent des fruit punchs_

_Elle rougit alors qu'elle venait de dire ça, les fruit punchs, quelle idiotie, un fils de président ne buvait sûrement pas ces tisanes en poudre bon marché._

_-mmm, je vois._

_Il prit la petite théière et versa du breuvage brûlant dans la tasse, qu'il lui tendit aussitôt._

_-vous voulez que je goûte ? interrogea-t'elle timidement_

_Il rigola brièvement._

_-Bon dieu non ! Le thé vert doit être infusé une première fois, la première tasse contenant toute la théine est très amère et on la jette, on rince une deuxième fois le thé et là on peut alors le savourer pleinement._

_Elle avait bu ses paroles, restant sur place, attendant la suite. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, il attendait encore autre chose. Elle pensa aux biscuits, sa mère avait fait des petits gâteaux aux épices et elle avait jugé bon d'en mettre sur une petite assiette avec le thé._

_-ohh, ce sont des gâteaux aux épices, ma mère en a fait hier, je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le thé alors..._

_Elle se sentit stupide et se mit à rougir. Il continuait de la regarder comme avec curiosité. Si au moins il pouvait arrêter de la dévisager, elle se sentirait moins ridicule._

_-vous avez besoin d'autre chose Monsieur ?_

_-eh bien, je dirais une tasse oui.._

_Elle sortit du bureau les joues en feu. Non ils n'étaient pas du même monde._

* * *

><p><em>Après cette entrevue, elle maîtrisa la préparation du thé mais se sentait toujours gênée en sa présence. Il la rendait nerveuse et visiblement ce n'était pas la seule. Quand il était là, Stella passait son temps à se recoiffer et à rire nerveusement.<em>

_Jusque là tout allait relativement bien, mais un jour elle l'entendit parler du penthouse avec ses gardes du corps. Elle avait demandé à Reno ce que c'était et il avait rigolé d'un air entendu sans lui répondre. Ce soir là en allant arroser les plantes elle se rendit compte que son patron avait oublié son portable sur son bureau. Il venait de partir et elle pensait encore pouvoir le rejoindre mais quand elle arriva au garage elle vit la voiture de sport démarrer en trombe. Le téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa main et afficha : "rappel, soirée au Pink P". Elle avait alors pris un taxi demandant à aller au Pink P. Arrivée devant la boîte de nuit elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte plutôt sulfureuse de strip-tease. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas rentrer, elle avait alors demandé au videur s'il pouvait chercher Rufus Shinra._

_Il l'avait regardé avec étonnement._

_-vous êtes conviée par Rufus ?_

_-oui je suis son assistante, vous pouvez le chercher s'il vous plaît ?_

_L'homme soupira et lui indiqua une petite porte dérobée sur le côté du bâtiment._

_-c'est par là, allez-y._

_Elle était rentrée dans l'immeuble, elle vit deux filles s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et décida de les suivre. Les filles pouffèrent en la regardant._

_-Elle risque pas d'être choisie celle-là !_

_-Ou alors il les préfère très nature, qui sait._

_Les filles gloussaient tandis que Mily souriait timidement._

_A l'étage elle vit un spacieux loft. Il y avait beaucoup de turks et encore plus de jeunes filles peu vêtues. Des couples s'étaient formés et se trémoussaient ici et là dans le vaste salon. Elle remarqua Reno à une table de billard. Elle alla aussitôt vers lui, soulagée de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait._

_Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant et l'amena à l'écart dans un petit couloir._

_-qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! c'est Rufus qui t'a conviée ?!_

_-Rufus ? non non, je ne suis pas conviée, il a oublié son portable et je suis venue lui amener._

_Reno la dévisagea avec appréhension, il avait l'air mal à l'aise._

_-Ok tu peux pas rester ici, donnes-moi le téléphone je lui remettrais_

_Elle lui avait donné sans discuter et était repartie. Que faisait le fils du président à ce genre de soirées ?_

_Le lendemain, alors qu'elle lui amenait son thé, le patron semblait pensif, comme distrait. Il était visiblement fatigué._

_-votre soirée a bien été Monsieur ?_

_Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air songeur et eût un petit sourire en coin._

_-Très bien. Reno m'a dit que vous étiez passée._

_Il se leva, et vint à côté d'elle. Elle rougit en le regardant de si près. Elle distinguait les petits points de barbe sur sa peau, il n'avait pas du se raser ce matin._

_-Vous aimez ce genre de soirée Mlle ?_

_Alors qu'il lui demandait si elle aimait ce genre de soirée, il se pencha vers son visage et lui parla à l'oreille d'une voix douce._

_-Je n'aurais pas cru ça de vous, comme quoi la vie réserve toujours des surprises._

_Son haleine chaude lui chatouillait le visage. Elle sentait son parfum, un parfum élégant et frais._

_-J'étais venue vous ramener votre téléphone, Monsieur, balbutia-t'elle_

_Il la prit brusquement par la taille et la plaqua contre son bureau. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête et elle sentait maintenant son corps fin et athlétique tout contre elle. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise alors que les mains de son patron se refermèrent sur sa poitrine jeune et ferme._

_-Alors il faut que je vous remercie pour votre dévouement._

_Il lui malaxait les seins de ses mains expertes, elle ressentait des vagues à la fois de chaleur et de douleur. Il lui déposa quelques baisers dans le cou tout en descendant dans son décolleté. Elle se mit à avoir le souffle court, la tête lui tournait. Elle n'osait ni parler, ni bouger. Elle était comme paralysée._

_-Habituellement je les préfère plus grandes et plus fines, mais après tout..un peu de diversité ne fera pas de mal._

_Il releva la tête et l'embrassa avec fougue. Son premier vrai baiser, avec son patron. Il entrait délicatement sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne, jouant avec, la relâchant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle goûta ce baiser avec curiosité, il avait un léger goût de tabac. Il descendit ses mains sur ses cuisses, les caressant tout en l'embrassant ce qui la fit gémir d'envie. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça mais que c'était bon. Il lui sourit, quelques mèches retombaient sur son front. Il avait encore le bronzage de ses récentes vacances à la Costa del Sol. A ce moment elle le trouva vraiment beau. Mais il n'était pas du même monde. Il était son patron._

_-stop..s'il vous plaît._

_Il ne fit pas mine de l'écouter, lui caressant à présent les fesses. Elle vit qu'il avait aussi le souffle court, à peine mais tout de même. Elle le repoussa plus fort, de ses deux mains contre son torse. Il leva les yeux vers elle, étonné._

_-tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t'il doucement en glissant une main entre ses cuisses sans la quitter du regard._

_Elle haleta légèrement, c'était si bon mais non, c'était des choses interdites. Elle ferma brusquement ses cuisses sur la main du jeune homme._

_-non !_

_Il se décolla brusquement d'elle, il semblait avoir instantanément repris ses esprits et la fixait d'un regard froid et dur d'un coup._

_-je vous demande pardon ? demanda t'il sèchement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur._

_Il était d'un coup si imposant qu'elle n'osa pas soutenir son regard._

_-Disposez maintenant._

_Elle se redressa à son tour, silencieuse, les joues en feu._

_Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste de la journée, la faisant retaper plusieurs fois des lettres pour des broutilles, ne les trouvant jamais assez bien. Elle attendit le soir, qu'ils soient les derniers au bureau pour tenter de s'expliquer._

_Il était assis à son bureau, un cigare à la main, relisant un dossier. Il était concentré au point de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle toussa légèrement._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? lança-t'il de mauvaise humeur _

_-Nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons peut-être parler.._

_-et de quoi je vous prie ? de la pluie et du beau temps ? de votre goût vestimentaire très personnel ?_

_Elle ne se laissa pas démonter par ses piques, elle le comprenait au fond._

_-de ce matin, de vous et moi_

_-de vous et moi ? de VOUS et moi ? pensez vous qu'un vous et moi existe Mademoiselle ?_

_Il prit une longue bouffée de cigare, son beau visage figé dans une expression de mépris._

_-eh bien...je..._

_-vous rien du tout, vous allez bien m'écouter, il n'y a pas de vous et moi et il n'y en aura jamais. Contentez-vous d'essayer de faire votre travail comme il faut, ce sera déjà pas mal. Mais surtout ne venez pas commencer à me parler d'autre chose que de travail. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?_

_Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer devant lui. Elle était sortie le cœur lourd, ne sachant que penser. Elle avait mal dormi cette nuit-là, repassant sans cesse la journée dans sa tête. D'abord ce moment si intime, si proche de lui, elle semblait encore sentir son eau de toilette fraîche et aérienne, la douceur de ses lèvres, ce léger goût de tabac si viril. Sa main entre ses jambes, lui faisant monter des vagues de plaisir. Elle revécut cent fois ce bref moment et fut prise d'une pointe de jalousie pour la femme qui partagerait sa vie et aurait la chance de connaître ça chaque soir si elle le voulait. Elle, pauvre petite Mily, pauvre petite fille du secteur 7, ne pourrait connaître que ce bref moment volé que le jeune homme lui avait ensuite durement reproché. Elle fut partagée entre la culpabilité et l'envie d'en recevoir plus de lui.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Les jours passèrent et l'humeur du jeune homme s'améliora peu à peu. De temps à autre son esprit revenait sur leur court moment d'intimité, comme en réunion lorsqu'elle le regardait parler et mener ses troupes. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle vienne lui apporter le thé, prétextant que seule Stella savait le faire comme il faut. Stella en riait fort et passait pratiquement chaque matin une bonne demi heure à servir le thé au jeune homme. Mily n'était pas jalouse mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur petit moment. Il n'y avait peut être pas de lui et elle mais rien ne lui interdisait de repenser à la sensation de son corps contre le sien.<em>

_Et puis un soir elle était restée tard au bureau, finissant de taper des rapports. Elle bailla largement, pensant qu'elle était seule mais un bruit de voix attira son attention. Quelqu'un parlait dans le couloir, elle ne distinguait pas les mots mais cette personne avait l'air énervée. Elle approcha timidement et vit Rufus, portable vissé à l'oreille, cigarette au coin de la bouche faire les cents pas en parlant au téléphone. Il la vit, la regarda étonné et continua de parler au téléphone d'un ton affairé. Elle était retournée à son bureau, rangeant ses dossiers, prête à partir._

_-vous faites de l'excès de zèle maintenant ? _

_Le jeune patron la regardait en souriant, toujours aussi beau, se chemise déboutonnée au col, l'allure nonchalante, sexy en diable._

_-euh oui…_

_Il vint vers elle et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, survolant les dossiers sur le bureau. Elle fut submergée par l'odeur entêtante de son parfum lui picotant le nez et mettant en éveil tous ces sens._

_-vous aimez l'art ? demanda-t'il soudain_

_-euh…_

_-ce tableau que vous avez mis sur votre bureau…_

_-ahh, non c'est mon petit frère qui l'a fait en classe, il voulait que je le prenne…_

_-avez-vous quelque chose de prévu Mademoiselle ?_

_-non, je pensais rentrer maintenant_

_-venez avec moi, vous me tiendrez compagnie pour dîner…_

_Il avait dit ça d'un ton las, presque triste auquel elle ne put résister._

_-je dois appeler ma mère d'abord, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas_

_-allez-y, appelez…_

_Il lui tendit son téléphone, sourire aux lèvres et tandis qu'elle composa le numéro il la dévisagea d'un regard de fauve. Elle sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle._

_-vous êtes bien nerveuse Mademoiselle, c'est moi qui vous fait cet effet ?_

_-euh oui_

_Sa mère décrocha._

_-ne m'attends pas ce soir, je rentrerai tard Maman, j'ai encore du travail… annonça-t'elle avant de boucler précipitamment_

_-vous estimez que dîner avec moi est un travail ? demanda Rufus en haussant un sourcil_

_-euh, je ne sais pas Monsieur_

_Il la prit fermement par les hanches et plongea son regard dans le sien._

_-vous me faites aussi de l'effet vous savez ? c'est très étonnant d'ailleurs, je vous le concède…_

_-euh.._

_Il l'avait alors à nouveau embrassée avec fougue et elle s'accrocha à lui, agrippant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle savait que c'était mal mais elle avait tellement envie de lui. Elle répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_-eh bien, vous êtes passionnée on dirait, dit-il avec un clin d'œil en s'essuyant les lèvres_

_Elle baissa la tête, elle était convaincue de s'enflammer si elle le regardait trop._

_-suivez-moi, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, déclara-t'il en se dirigeant vers son bureau._


	15. Chapter 15

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !**_

* * *

><p>Rosa se créma les mains et vint rejoindre Lazard au lit.<p>

-et tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

-je n'en vois pas vraiment d'autre ma chérie…

-si on me disait que mon futur mari a tenté de faire assassiner son père et a pactisé avec l'ennemi juste pour prendre le pouvoir ça me suffirait amplement pour fuir le plus loin possible…

-je sais mais il a déjà eu tout le temps nécessaire pour tourner les choses à sa manière et se trouver des excuses, il sait qu'il est attendu au tournant avec ça tandis qu'avec mon idée, c'est la surprise totale il n'aura pas le temps de vraiment se parer, personne n'est au courant de cette histoire…

-si tu penses que c'est la bonne chose à faire je te suis, conclut Rosa en l'embrassant tendrement

Lazard répondit par un sourire pensif, réfléchissant toujours.

-arranges-toi pour inviter Ambre demain soir et nous verrons

* * *

><p>Scarlet jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Corel était le genre de petit village minier construit à la hâte de bric et de broc. Une fine poussière jaunâtre flottait partout dans l'air orageux et collait à la peau. Une douche sera la bienvenue pensa-t'elle. Elle traversa la petite place où quelques étals présentaient divers fruits et légumes à vendre, deux-trois articles d'épicerie ainsi que de l'essence vendue dans des bouteilles en plastiques sales et se rendit à l'unique hôtel de la bourgade.<p>

Le hall d'entrée était sombre, la lumière du jour filtrant avec peine à travers les volets fermés. Un ventilateur en bois remuait l'air lourd sans toutefois parvenir à le rafraîchir, un homme était assis à un bureau en retrait, les pieds sur la table, cigarette à la bouche et cannette de bière à la main, regardant une émission de variété.

Scarlet appuya sur la petite sonnette du comptoir et attendit que l'homme daigne se lever. Il la regarda de haut en bas, s'attardant à son décolleté avant de lui adresser la parole tout en remontant son pantalon d'une main.

-c'qu'vous voulez ?

-une chambre pour quelques jours…vous avez sûrement de la place…

Elle avait répondu d'un ton cassant, regardant autour d'elle d'un air dédaigneux.

-z'êtes aussi de la Shinra ?

-est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une touriste venant se perdre dans votre trou à rat ? répliqua-t'elle d'un ton cinglant.

L'homme ne parut pas plus impressionné que ça et lui tendit une clé à laquelle pendait une lanière de cuir avec la plaquette en bois portant le numéro 15.

-chambre 15, marmonna-t'il, premier étage, pas de portier ici, dans mon trou à rats comme vous dites, faudra vous débrouiller comme une grande avec votre valise

Scarlet attendit que Rufus rentre, son arrivée, entouré de turks ne passait pas inaperçue. Tandis qu'elle les entendait dans le couloir, elle se précipita hors de sa chambre afin d'interpeller le vice-président. Il parut surpris de la voir et l'invita dans sa chambre, que le patron nommait pompeusement la suite mais qui n'était en réalité qu'une chambre miteuse un peu plus grande que les autres.

Rufus paraissait exténué et à peine dans sa chambre il se servit un verre de whisky bas de gamme trouvé dans le mini-bar et s'avachit dans le fauteuil défraîchi. Il était couvert de poussière jaunâtre, sa chemise lui collait à la peau et une fine sueur couvrait son visage.

-je n'en peux plus d'être dans ce trou perdu, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur, qu'es-tu venue faire ici ? tu t'ennuyais à Midgar ou bien c'est le vieux qui t'envoie ?

Scarlet se tenait devant lui, un faux air contrit sur le visage.

-Personne ne m'envoie, je suis venue de moi-même, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir..

-ça ne pouvait pas attendre mon retour ?

-ce sera à toi d'en juger

Il la questionna du regard, attendant la suite. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme si la suite lui était difficile à dire.

-ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression et je l'espère pour toi mais Séphiroth et ta fiancée ont l'air…très proches…depuis quelque temps

Elle le vit serrer son verre un peu plus fort, tentant de contenir son agacement.

-qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les regards pleins de mièvrerie qu'ils échangent, on dirait deux adolescents qui se découvrent…c'en est à vomir

Rufus se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-tu te fais des idées

-peut-être, peut-être pas, mais mon intuition se trompe rarement et là, c'est flagrant qu'il y a quelque chose de pas très net entre eux et ce genre de chose peut vite s'ébruiter..

Elle vint en face de lui et lui passa une main sur le torse, déboutonnant sa chemise avec un air enjoué. Rufus la regarda faire, interloqué, tenant toujours son verre à la main.

-mais si ta fiancée prend du bon temps de son côté, tu peux en faire de même…je suis là pour ça

Elle était descendue à son pantalon et commença à ouvrir la braguette mais Rufus la repoussa sèchement d'une main, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne disais pas non…

-je vais me marier !

Il posa si brutalement son verre qu'un peu de whisky ambré tâcha le bord de la fenêtre. Il repoussa Scarlet sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte mais celle-ci se débattit.

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi, il faut que tu écoutes ça, annonça-t'elle vivement en lui tendant son magnétophone.

-qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? interrogea-t'il sans le prendre

-savais-tu qu'il y a quelques années une équipe de soldats avait été envoyée à Balamba ?  
>-et alors ?<p>

Il la relâcha tandis qu'elle se pencha vers lui, cherchant à capter son regard.  
>-trois 1ères classes encore tout jeunes et tout frais ont été envoyé pour une mission basique, Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth...ils sont restés quelques temps a l'auberge des dunes tenue par une certaine Adama Moore, la tante de ta fiancée, sa nièce l'y aidait d ailleurs, elle faisait le service des choses comme ça...et il semblerait qu elle ait fait quelques extras tout spécialement pour Sephiroth.<p>

Rufus ne leva pas la tête mais il serra les mâchoires.  
>-viens en aux faits..<br>-ils auraient eu une aventure ensemble  
>Elle désigna le magnétophone d'un de ses longs ongles rouge criard.<br>-tout est la  
>-parfait...<br>Scarlet continuait de le regarder mais il ne bougea pas, contenant sa colère.  
>-ça ne te fait rien ?<br>-que veux tu que ça me fasse ?  
>-tu as donc si peu d'honneur et d'amour-propre pour supporter que ta fiancée ait été avec un de nos soldats ?<br>Rufus leva enfin la tête et fixa Scarlet, ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris mais son visage restait imperturbable.  
>-dans exactement 98jours elle sera officiellement ma femme, tu ferais bien de te faire à cette idée dès à présent.<p>

Elle grimaça pour toute réponse et il se pencha vers elle. Un court instant elle eut la pensée folle qu'il allait l'embrasser comme il le faisait autrefois mais à la place il prit le magnétophone et le jeta au loin sur son lit.  
>-bien entendu, tu veilleras à ce que cette... « rumeur »...ne se répète pas, si j'entends le moindre écho je t'en tiendrai pour responsable...<br>-tu oublies que je ne suis pas la seule à être au courant ! Sephiroth peut très bien en parler lui-même ou même Ambre !

Il lui adressa un petit sourire hautain  
>-Sephiroth n'est pas du genre à confier ses amourettes quand à Ambre je m'en occupe... Tu as donné beaucoup de toi même, si l'on peut dire, pour arriver où tu en es aujourd'hui, ce serait vraiment regrettable d'avoir à te renvoyer d'où tu viens...je te vois assez mal vivre dans les taudis...<br>-tu ne peux pas...  
>-je n'hésiterai pas une seconde...la coupa-t'il<br>Sans rien ajouter il lui indiqua la porte de la tête et lui tourna le dos.  
>-j'ai des choses importantes à faire maintenant..dit-il d'un ton péremptoire.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui un "mini" chapitre, parce que parfois ça fait du bien aussi ;-)<strong>_

_**ahh, et je t'aime cher lecteur ;-)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !**_

* * *

><p><em>-Ambrosia, je dois aller trier les affaires de Mamie cet après-midi, je veux que tu viennes avec, nous irons après le repas<em>

_Ambre se tourna vers sa mère qui lui passait les assiettes à sécher._

_-un souci ?_

_-c'est que..j'avais quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi Maman.._

_-Eh bien tu annuleras, quoi que ce soit ça peut attendre_

_-Maman ! Laisses-moi juste une heure et je te rejoins !_

_Sa mère se retourna et la regarda durement, les lèvres pincées._

_-Ambrosia, quand je dis non cela ne signifie pas continues d'argumenter, cela veut dire non_

_-tu ne peux pas juste comprendre que j'ai une vie ?_

_-tu mèneras ta vie quand tu ne seras plus sous mon toit_

_Ambre n'avait plus rien répondu mais à peine sa mère avait eu le dos tourné elle s'était rendue à l'auberge, espérant le croiser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle à manger mais aucun signe du soldat. Elle revint vers la réception pour interroger sa tante quand on lui tapota l'épaule._

_-hey, salut !_

_Elle se retourna vivement, surprise._

_-Génésis ! as-tu vu Séphiroth ?_

_-il est déjà au réacteur pourquoi ?_

_-ohh, vous partez toujours ce soir ?_

_-oui_

_-dis-lui que j'ai un empêchement, qu'il m'attende, je ferai au plus vite, tu peux lui dire ? tu sais à quelle heure vous partez ?_

_Génésis eût un large sourire._

_-bien sûr, je transmets, on ne partira pas très tôt de toute façon, il y a encore quelques détails à régler, je ne sais pas si je te verrais encore alors je te dis déjà salut.._

_Ambre lui rendit une brève étreinte et s'éloigna souriante._

L'après-midi se passa dans une ambiance de plomb. Ambre eût l'impression que sa mère prenait un malin plaisir à traîner en longueur.

_-Maman tu ne mettras jamais cette robe, donnes-là pour les pauvres et c'est réglé ! souffla Ambre_

_-je peux savoir ce que tu avais de si important de prévu pour être prête à céder tous les biens de ta grand-mère à des associations ?_

_-je devais aller à la plage_

_-tu allais à nouveau voir ce garçon ? le soldat ?_

_-Maman tu veux vraiment garder ces tableaux ? _

_-réponds à mes questions Ambrosia, tu allais à nouveau voir ce soldat ?_

_-ils partent ce soir, tu es contente ?_

_-très, ce n'est pas une fréquentation pour une jeune fille, surtout après le scandale qu'il a fait à l'enterrement de Mamie_

_-Dennis l'avait cherché, tu le sais très bien !_

_-on ne résout pas les problèmes par la violence_

_Ambre leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit plus._

_-je sais très bien qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre vous et je suis d'autant plus soulagée qu'ils repartent, tu commences à filer du mauvais coton ma fille_

Quand sa mère eût enfin fini, Ambre se précipita à la plage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais elle espérait de tout son cœur que Séphiroth l'avait attendue. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de l'entendre, qu'il la rassure, qu'il ait une explication rationnelle à ce qu'elle avait entendu l'autre matin. Qu'il ait même juste une mauvaise excuse finalement, ça lui était presque égal mais qu'il soit là.

_Une fois arrivée, elle inspecta d'un rapide coup d'œil l'étendue devant elle, scrutant les dunes. Il y avait quelques promeneurs, un enfant avec son chien, un couple mais pas trace du soldat._

_-et merde, marmonna-t'elle en courant sur la plage, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable_

_Elle se dirigea vers la crique, peut-être l'attendait-il là ? Mais là encore personne._

_Elle revint à la plage et intercepta le garçon avec le chien._

_-as-tu vu un soldat ? Grand, les cheveux argentés ?_

_-non, je n'ai vu personne, y avait que eux, répondit-il en désignant le couple qui rigolait béatement en lançant du pain aux mouettes._

_Ambre alla vers le couple, mais eux non plus n'avaient pas vu le soldat._

_Elle avait assez perdu de temps et se rendit à toute vitesse à l'auberge. Elle s'arrêta deux secondes à la réception où sa tante vint la voir._

_-Ambre ? mais tu n'es pas de service ce soir…_

_Elle jeta un regard désespéré à sa tante, recherchant son souffle._

_-les soldats, finit-elle par articuler_

_-les soldats ? ils sont déjà tous partis, cela fait un petit moment, ils sont partis plus tôt que prévu, Amy chérie tout va bien ?_

Mais il était venu, il l'avait attendu. Lui aussi avait dû se demander où elle était, deux heures à se poser des questions, si près et en même temps si loin l'un de l'autre. Juste à cause d'un petit grain de sable, juste parce qu'elle avait eu trop confiance en Génésis et ne s'était pas méfiée une minute.

Ce même été elle avait rencontré Don Corneo à l'auberge de sa tante, il l'avait repérée et lui avait proposé de faire des photos pour lui à la Costa del Sol. Ambre qui ne rêvait que de quitter la maison avait accepté malgré tous les risques encourus. De fil en aiguille elle se fit repérer par une vraie agence, et elle se fit sa place dans le monde très fermé et versatile de la mode et la voici maintenant reconnue mondialement, prête à épouser l'un des hommes les plus puissants de la planète. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander où elle en serait si ce jour-là Séphiroth avait pu s'expliquer avec elle, l'aurait-elle suivi ? serait-elle venue à Midgar ? Leur relation aurait-elle été durable ? Tant de questions restées sans réponses.

Elle replia ses jambes sous elle en soupirant, se tenant le front d'une main et prit son téléphone.

Quelques fois il suffit de si peu de choses pour chambouler tout un univers.

* * *

><p>De son côté Séphiroth contemplait le faible éclat que lançait la petite bille de matéria. Il se tenait allongé sur son canapé, songeur.<p>

Elle était venue.

Trop tard.

Mais elle était venue.

Il songea avec un sourire amer à toute l'ironie de la situation avec le sentiment pesant que là encore elle était revenue trop tard.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa le téléphone sur la table basse.

* * *

><p>Ambre se mordit la lèvre en écoutant avec une impatience grandissante les bips du téléphone.<p>

-allo ?

-Kate ! j'ai cru que tu ne décrocherais jamais !

-je suis encore au travail, j'ai du me cacher aux toilettes pour te répondre, tout va bien ?

-j'avais juste besoin de t'entendre, et toi ça va ?

-ça va, j'ai regardé les dates pour venir, je peux venir dès demain soir, ça te va ?

-super !

-je dois raccrocher Amy sinon mon patron va se demander ce que je fais si longtemps aux chiottes, tu veux que je te rappelles quand je rentre ?

-non c'est bon, vas-y

Ambre raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres même si elle n'avait pas franchement le cœur à rire.

* * *

><p>Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était de toute manière une mauvaise idée. Le téléphone sonnait occupé. Evidemment. Elle était sûrement au téléphone avec Rufus, préparant leur mariage, racontant sa journée et mille autres choses qu'elle devait partager avec lui maintenant.<p>

Séphiroth jeta son téléphone au loin en évoquant tout ceci, il ne pouvait prétendre à rien après toutes ces années mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il se leva, prit sa veste, farfouilla sa table de chevet et sortit.

* * *

><p>Ambre vit un appel manqué de Séphiroth sur son téléphone. D'un coup son cœur s'emballa et elle hésita quelques minutes avant de le rappeler. Une, deux, trois sonneries, elle pinça les lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre… Quatre, cinq, six sonneries, elle le supplia mentalement de répondre…Sept, huit, neuf sonneries, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait à lui dire…Dix, onze, douze, elle en vint à se convaincre que c'était mieux s'il ne décrochait pas.<p>

La petite voix mécanique indiquant que le correspondant n'est pas joignable pour le moment la surprit et elle raccrocha, dépitée, partagée.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans le vaste salon. Au moins Elvira n'était pour une fois pas présente et elle se félicita de lui avoir donné sa soirée, elle n'aurait pas supporté le regard pesant de la gouvernante sur elle. Au moment où elle se disait ça son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle se précipita vers le canapé pour le prendre et décrocha sans même regarder qui c'était, le sourire aux lèvres.

-ma chérie ! ça va ?

-ohh, salut Rufus…répondit-elle masquant avec peine sa déception

-je pensais justement à toi, tout va bien ?

-oui ça va, je…je bouquinais un peu et toi ça va ? tout se passe bien à Corel ? dit-elle précipitamment en observant du coin de l'œil un livre sur la table basse

-mmm, je ne survivrai pas longtemps dans ce trou à rats mais ça va, les affaires avancent

-tu sais déjà quand tu rentreras ?

-c'est encore trop tôt pour dire, mais je te tiens au courant dès que je sais

-Kate vient demain soir

-extra, comme tu te sentiras moins seule, bon je te laisse, il faut que je me prépare pour aller manger avec le maire et toute la troupe, tu me manques ma chérie

-toi aussi, répliqua-t'elle mécaniquement

-je t'embrasse

Ambre se sentit envahie de culpabilité envers Rufus, il ne méritait pas ça. Il avait pris la peine d'appeler, de prendre de ses nouvelles et elle, égoïstement elle regrettait juste que ce ne soit pas un autre qui téléphone.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et se fit un grand bol de pop corn quand soudain, on sonna à la porte. Ambre enfila rapidement un déshabillé de soie et alla ouvrir. Séphiroth était là.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot. Il se tenait droit devant elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-je peux entrer ? demanda-t'il

-ils ne t'ont rien dit ? interrogea-t'elle en désignant de la tête la petite maisonnette du poste de sécurité

Le Général pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire plein d'assurance.

-tu penses que deux turks vont m'impressionner ? nous avons une petite conversation à finir tu ne crois pas ?

-entres, dit-elle en le laissant passer.

Il s'avança dans le salon et vit le bol de pop-corn sur la table basse.

-soirée télé ?

-si on veut, Elvira a pris sa soirée et je n'ai pas le courage de cuisiner, tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t'elle machinalement

-non merci

Il inspecta rapidement la pièce d'un œil expert.

-bon, je crois qu'on peut parler librement…annonça-t'il

-librement de quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et lui tendit une enveloppe.

-je t'ai amené ça, tu aurais du la lire il y a dix ans mais mieux vaut tard que jamais

Ambre lui lança un regard méfiant et finit par prendre l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et un petit bracelet de perles en tomba.

-qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-mmm, ça aussi tu aurais dû le recevoir il y a dix ans, il n'est pas en très bon état par la faute de ton copain mais je l'ai réparé comme j'ai pu

-Séphiroth….commença Ambre

-je te propose un accord Ambrosia, je nous fais un bon petit plat et tu lis cette lettre, nous pourrons en parler après si tu as quelque chose à ajouter

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'avança vers la cuisine, l'invitant à la suivre.

Elle était assise à l'îlot central, la lettre posée devant elle, les mains froides et moites. Séphiroth s'affaira un moment dans le frigo et finit par en sortir un filet de chocobo.

-chocobo laqué et petits légumes, ça vous convient Princesse ? demanda-t'il avec un clin d'œil

-est-ce que je peux lire après le repas plutôt ?

Il réfléchit deux secondes avant de répondre.

-tu peux… as-tu de la sauce soja quelque part ?

-quelque part oui mais où ? grande question, tu sais c'est le domaine d'Elvira ici, pas le mien..

* * *

><p>Ils mangèrent, lui avec appétit, elle pensive et Séphiroth débarrassa quand ils eurent fini.<p>

-lis maintenant Ambre, s'il te plaît

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, il vaut peut-être mieux laisser le passé où il est non ?

-lis-la

Il la fixait de ses yeux envoûtants et lui prit la main.

-je dois la lire à haute voix ? répondit-elle ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire

-pas la peine, je la connais par cœur..

_**Ambre,**_

_**Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai probablement déjà dans l'hélico pour Midgar.**_

_**Je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer tout ce qui est sentiments, tu l'as déjà remarqué mais je tenais à te remercier pour tous ces moments passés ensemble. Je crois que j'ai appris plus à tes côtés qu'en mission ou en entraînement, appris à être moins sérieux, plus ouvert et à laisser parler mon cœur (oui j'en ai aussi un, qui l'eût cru). Je me suis découvert sous un nouveau jour, capable d'aimer et d'être aimé.**_

_**Les grandes effusions sentimentales ce ne sera pas pour demain mais je te promets d'essayer d'être plus « démonstratif », pour toi j'apprendrai à aimer, j'apprivoiserai ces émotions nouvelles.**_

_**Ces derniers jours tu semblais triste, je le suis aussi mais ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais te chercher et nous partirons ensemble, on ira courir sur le sable et compter les étoiles, on cueillera des pommesottes et des poires mamook, je t'apprendrai à monter à chocobo, on parcourra le monde main dans la main et quand tu seras fatiguée je veillerai sur toi. **_

_**J'aime le sourire dans ta voix, j'aime te sentir blottie dans mes bras, j'aime le regard que tu portes sur moi et en fait, je crois que ce que j'essaie de te dire par là c'est tout simplement que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.**_

_**Je te fais la promesse que je t'attendrai et qu'il y aura toujours un coin de ma tête et de mon cœur rien que pour toi.**_

_**Si tu acceptes de rester ma princesse alors je serai ton chevalier.**_

_**Prends bien soin de toi,**_

_**Avec tout mon Amour**_

_**Sephiroth**_

Ambre resta silencieuse un long moment tandis qu'il l'observait.

-tu vois, c'est ça que je pensais de toi, c'est ça que j'aurai aimé te dire et n'ai jamais réussi, cette lettre c'est celle que je t'avais écrite avant de partir, je voulais te la donner le dernier jour…je ne me suis jamais foutu de toi Ambre

Elle chassa les larmes du dos de la main et prit le bracelet.

-pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques tout ? pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t'elle avec un sanglot

-mieux vaut tard que jamais Ambre, répondit-il gravement.

Séphiroth posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, elle eût un geste de recul et se retrouva littéralement dos au mur.

-réfléchis-bien

-à quoi veux-tu que je réfléchisse ? il n'y a rien à réfléchir ! Je vais me marier Séphiroth, me marier !

Il lui prit doucement le menton entre les doigts, la forçant à relever le visage vers lui.

-regardes-moi bien dans les yeux

Elle lui lança un regard accusateur mais il n'en tint pas compte et rapprocha encore son visage du sien, lui passant la main sur la joue.

-et maintenant, dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi…ordonna-t'il calme mais impérieux

Il s'approcha encore et lui parlait à l'oreille à présent, avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix mais implacable, sûr de lui.

-dis-moi que tu ne penses pas constamment à nous ?

Il fit courir un doigt le long de sa joue, descendit le long de sa nuque et traça le contour de son cou, là où quelques heures auparavant il déposait de légers baisers. Les larmes coulaient toujours mais elle ne bougeait plus, le considérant en silence.

-à ce qu'il y a eu mais aussi à tout ce qu'il pourrait y avoir…

Il s'approcha en faisant mine de l'embrasser, à sa grande satisfaction elle s'approcha de lui au lieu de se détourner, il se recula et afficha un sourire en coin triomphant. Ambre pinça les lèvres puis se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, visiblement en proie à un combat intérieur.

-pourquoi tu fais ça ? murmura-t'elle la voix brisée

-parce qu'on sait tous les deux qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre

-tu sais que c'est impossible..

-je me fous de ce qui est possible ou non

Elle posa lentement ses mains fines sur son torse, survolant les muscles tandis qu'il la regardait faire, le regard enjoué.

-Embrasses-moi, ordonna-t'elle finalement

Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur la joue, taquin. Elle le tira vers elle par sa ceinture de soldat et lui jeta un regard sans équivoque.

-mieux que ça..

Il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa avec fougue, redécouvrant avec plaisir la douceur de ses lèvres, toute la passion contenue depuis tant d'années exprimée dans ce baiser qui se prolongea, puis il appuya tendrement son front contre le sien sans rien dire.

-je suis désolée, finit-elle par murmurer

-désolée ? demanda-t'il en décollant sa tête pour mieux la regarder, fronçant légèrement les sourcils

Elle avait détourné le regard, semblant observer le sol de marbre à leurs pieds. Elle n'osait soutenir ces yeux, ce regard.

-considères ce baiser comme un baiser d'adieu

Il serra poings et mâchoire tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner.

-il vaut mieux que tu rentres maintenant…

Il donna un coup de poing au mur face à lui, où elle s'était trouvée il y a quelques minutes à peine et jura tandis que le béton s'effrita contre son poing toujours fermé. Il saignait mais cela lui était totalement secondaire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE : Pfiouhhh...<strong>_

_**bon...j'espère que ça vire pas trop cucu (je suis la première à hurler quand c'est trop gnangnan-cheesy tout ça)**_

_**la lettre, je suis pas totalement convaincue (ouais, je suis jamais totalement convaincue en même temps, j avoue) mais pas possible de faire mieux sans tomber soit dans le pathétique soit dans le rien, Seph il était quand même "gentil" à l'époque ne l'oublions pas, mais en même temps on peut pas non plus attendre raisonnablement de lui d'être totalement à l'aise avec ses sentiments sinon ce serait carrément une autre personne...**_

_**quel doux plaisir de tourmenter tous ces petits characters...on pourrait jouer à l'infini avec...mais bon faut que ça se dénoue quand même un jour, je sais, t'inquiètes lecteur...**_

_**ahh, et je t'aime cher lecteur ;-P**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !**_

* * *

><p>Séphiroth se dirigea vers le salon, meurtri, un sentiment de découragement le gagnant pour la toute première fois. Ambre se tenait prostrée dans un coin du vaste canapé, les bras enroulés autour des jambes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il avançait.<p>

-tu n'es finalement pas tant différente de celui que tu vas épouser..

-Séphiroth…

-chacun de vous n'aspire qu'à se différencier de ses parents et chacun de vous ne fait qu'échouer dans cette tentative, vous rapprochant au contraire de ce que vous voulez fuir

-ne dis pas ça…

-pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, regardes-toi… 

Elle s'essuya les joues et lui jeta un regard douloureux de ses yeux rougis. Dans d'autres circonstances il l'aurait prise en pitié mais il n'avait plus envie de la protéger, plus envie d'être là pour elle à la défendre, la chérir. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une froide colère envahir tout son être.

-tu fuis ton propre bonheur, tu te condamnes toute seule à une vie qui ne te conviendra pas, j'ignore ce qui t'a poussée dans les bras de ce type mais ne penses pas le changer un jour, Rufus a tant manipulé dans sa vie que le mensonge est sa seconde nature, il y a laissé toute son identité et quoi de pire qu'un tyran sans autre ambition que l'ambition même ?

-Sephiroth, personne ne quitte tout du jour au lendemain pour une vieille histoire

-si tu n'étais pas si aveuglée tu aurais su que j'étais prêt à faire beaucoup pour toi, j'aurais tout fait pour toi..

Il la considéra avec détachement un instant, ce regard empli de commisération qu'elle lui adressait, cette attitude pleine d'une condescendance exacerbée…Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Rufus. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il ne laisserait jamais personne ressentir de compassion pour lui. Il la regarda une dernière fois, songeant à quel point elle avait pu changer et partit sans ajouter un mot.

Ambre entendit le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée et pleura longuement, repliée sur elle-même, la tête sur ses genoux, les bras enroulés autour. Pourquoi tant d'années après cela faisait encore si mal ?

* * *

><p><em>-vas-y, essaies toute seule pour voir, je suis sûr que tu y arrives<em>

_Elle avait hésité en regardant la bille de matéria au creux de sa main et puis, se sentant portée par ses encouragements elle y était parvenue, la bulle l'entourait, lumineuse, l'irradiant de sa douce clarté. Elle se rappela clairement le sentiment de victoire, presque d'invincibilité qui l'avait alors envahie tandis qu'elle tournait dans sa bulle, les bras largement ouverts autour d'elle, dansant presque.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Ambre chérie, on ne s'attend pas à ce que tu comprennes quoi que ce soit à la mako, contentes-toi de sourire et de saluer les gens que je te présenterai, je me charge du reste<em>

_Rufus se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire charmeur avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la vaste salle de réception noire de monde.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ils étaient assis sur le sable tiède, la soirée rafraîchissait, les premières étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel. Ils se tenaient silencieux, les yeux levés au ciel, savourant leur proximité. Ambre posa la tête sur l'épaule de Séphiroth, ce simple contact lui apportait tant de réconfort.<em>

_- parfois il suffit d'une étoile pour que la nuit semble moins noire.._

_-je reviendrai, je viendrai te chercher et on partira ensemble _

_Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux avec une infinie douceur._

_-où ça ?_

_-je ne sais pas, où tu veux_

_-même au village glaçon ? je n'ai jamais vu la neige_

_-ouais, même là-bas, mais il faudra t'habiller plus chaudement_

_-tu m'apprendras à aller à dos de chocobo_

_-si tu veux, ça n'a rien de compliqué_

_Il lui avait souri et déposé un petit baiser furtif, le bonheur faisant pétiller ses yeux d'émeraude.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-et si tu devenais ma femme ?<em>

_Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, subjuguée par la vue panoramique qui s'offrait à eux depuis le hautvent. De là ils voyaient tout Junon et l'océan semblait se perdre à l'infini juste à leurs pieds. Ce sentiment de grandeur était plus que grisant tant il relevait de l'irréel._

_-quoi ?_

_Rufus lui tendit une petite boîte de velours rouge foncé, le sourire aux lèvres._

_-on fait plutôt une bonne équipe non ? Ambrosia Moore, acceptez-vous d'être ma fiancée en attendant de devenir ma femme ?_

_Il avait ouvert la boîte, dévoilant un anneau d'or blanc finement ouvragé serti d'un volumineux diamant. Ambre resta abasourdie avant de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, déclara Séphiroth<em>

_-c'est rien, je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute, Dennis peut être vraiment insupportable quand il s'y met, c'est quoi ce que tu as dans la main ?_

_Sephiroth rangea rapidement ce qu'il tenait dans une poche de sa veste._

_-rien_

_-bon, il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant sinon ma mère va encore gueuler  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-tu auras une vie de reine tu verras, la villa de Midgar devrait te plaire, tu auras du personnel pour combler le moindre de tes petits besoins, tu n'auras qu'à demander et les gens se plieront en quatre pour toi<em>

_-du personnel ? pour quoi faire ?_

_-pour exécuter le moindre de tes caprices, tu verras, on y prend vite goût_

_-je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour faire les choses à ma place Rufus_

_-ma chérie, tu seras une Shinra, le monde entier sera à tes pieds et se damnera pour faire les choses à ta place  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ambre secoua la tête, elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, juste vider son esprit et son cœur, ne plus rien ressentir, faire fi de toute émotion, tout cela était trop douloureux, tous ces souvenirs s'emmêlant dans son esprit tourmenté la faisaient souffrir. Elle tomba peu à peu dans le sommeil, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, blottie dans le canapé, bien trop grand et bien trop froid. <p>

* * *

><p>-Mademoiselle a demandé à arrêter l'entraînement<p>

Rufus se tenait avachi dans le fauteuil défraîchi de sa chambre, la tête en arrière, il contemplait les pales du ventilateur, cigarette à la bouche, tout en écoutant Tseng.

-savez-vous pourquoi ?

-non Monsieur, peut-être cela fait-il trop de contraintes avec les préparatifs du mariage ? suggéra calmement le Turk

-vous trouvez vraiment qu'elle a de quoi être stressée ? Elle n'a qu'à exiger et elle reçoit, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'éprouvant là-dedans… autre chose Tseng ?

-le Général est passé ce soir Monsieur..

Rufus se redressa et jeta un regard inquisiteur à son employé, se préparant à la suite.

-peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-ils auraient vraisemblablement mangé ensemble et il serait reparti 

-parfait, je veux que vous assuriez une surveillance constante de ma fiancée dorénavant. Je veux connaître chaque faits et gestes, je veux savoir où elle se trouve et avec qui à chaque instant, même si ces journées sont pour la plupart du temps inconsistantes je tiens à être au courant de tout, est-ce clair ?

-très bien Monsieur, acquiesça poliment Tseng

-et mettez vos meilleurs hommes pour ça Tseng, ne négligez surtout aucun détail

-Bien entendu Monsieur

-Vous pouvez disposer

Tseng inclina respectueusement la tête et quitta la pièce surchauffée. 

Rufus observa un instant les volutes de fumée danser devant ses yeux.

Il ne la laisserait pas tout gâcher, pas maintenant qu'il était si près du but. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. 

* * *

><p><em>Rufus devait avoir 6ans tout au plus. Pour une fois son père était à la maison. Il courut vers lui, tendant ses petits bras, Dark Nation le suivant.<em>

_-Père, Père ! J'ai appris de nouveaux tours à Dark ! Maintenant elle s'assoit si je lui demande, enfin pas chaque fois mais presque !_

_Son père se retourna vers lui, imposant dans son costume rouge sang, il ne lui adressa qu'un regard désintéressé, tirant sur son cigare._

_-pas maintenant Rufus, j'ai des choses importantes à régler_

_-mais regardes, Dark assis !_

_La panthère considéra Rufus de son regard de velours et ne daigna pas bouger. Rufus n'y prêta pas garde et continua de sautiller autour de son père._

_-elle le fait presque chaque fois Père_

_Son père ne jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil à la panthère et interpella une des nombreuses domestiques._

_-Emmenez-le ailleurs j'ai du travail, ordonna-t'il avec un geste impérieux de la main_

_Elvira l'avait pris sous son aile, le gavant de gâteaux tandis qu'il pestait dans la cuisine._

_-il est vieux et moche en plus, et il pue le cigare, quand je serai grand, je serai président et je le virerai, je le forcerai à porter un costume de bouffon, tu sais comme dans mon livre, le truc avec des pompoms au bout du chapeau, et je paierai des turks pour le forcer à danser dans cette tenue, on le mettra au milieu d'une salle et tout le monde pourra venir le voir, on vendra des cacahuètes à l'entrée et ils pourront lui lancer pendant qu'il dansera et il aura rien d'autre à manger, de toute façon il est déjà trop gros_

_-tu es un peu dur avec ton père tu ne crois pas ? tu sais un président ça a beaucoup beaucoup de travail Rufus…_

_-il est si gros qu'il faudra faire son costume sur mesure…_

* * *

><p><em>Il se tenait assis sur l'escalier de pierre qui menait au parc à l'arrière de la maison. Il régnait une agitation fébrile au manoir mais personne ne se donnait la peine de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait essayé d'entrevoir mais les turks l'avaient congédié sans ménagement. Soudain il entendit les gonds de la vieille porte derrière lui gémir d'un grincement lancinant et son père paru. Pour la première fois il vit son père abattu et il sentit un malaise mêlé de dégoût le gagner, son père ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, il était Le Président. Son père baissa les yeux vers lui et eût un petit sourire triste. Il souriait rarement, sauf quand il se moquait ouvertement de ses employés, mais Rufus se demanda s'il ne lui avait jamais adressé un sourire à lui, mais quoi qu'il en soit il lui souriait. Rufus le regarda avec méfiance et reporta son regard sur une fente de la pierre brute de l'escalier, attendant la suite.<em>

_Son père posa sa grande main forte sur son épaule et il s'assit avec peine à ses côtés, faisant craquer de protestation ses articulations vieillies._

_-ta mère va mal Fils_

_-est-ce qu'elle va mourir ?_

_Le vieil homme haussa les épaules en regardant au loin, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps._

_-peut-être qui sait ?_

_Rufus sentit la tristesse l'envahir mais il n'en montra rien._

_-tout ça c'est de ta faute_

_Le vieil homme jeta un regard menaçant à son fils et leva sa grosse main._

_-fais attention à ce que tu dis Fils, n'oublies pas à qui tu t'adresses !_

_-c'est de ta faute et tu le sais, tu n'es jamais là ! _

_-tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi Rufus ! Je suis ton père ! Tu n'es encore qu'un petit merdeux mais un jour, quand tu seras un homme tu comprendras. Un homme a des responsabilités, on ne fait pas les choses qui nous plaisent, on les fait parce qu'il faut les faire, c'est pour cela que nous avons un cœur plus rocailleux.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Rufus se tenait assis à la table de la cuisine, une assiette devant lui mais il n'avait pas le cœur à manger, ses yeux bleus semblaient fixer le mur en face de lui, il en détaillait chaque détail de la tapisserie pourpre et or, jusqu'au petit impact qu'il avait une fois fait lui-même plus petit en jouant avec une batte. <em>

_-manges mon petit, il faut que tu prennes des forces_

_-je n'ai pas faim Nanny_

_Elvira pencha la tête de côté, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse._

_-puis-je quitter la table Nanny ? _

_-bien sûr mon petit_

_Rufus s'était dirigé machinalement vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle avait déjà été vidée mais on percevait encore les effluves du désinfectant éthéré. Il poussa timidement la porte du bout des doigts, elle grinça en s'ouvrant et il inspecta la pièce. Il ne restait plus rien, seul le lit recouvert d'un grand drap blanc, impersonnel. La pièce semblait bien austère, dépouillée ainsi de tout, on voyait encore les marques plus claires des nombreux tableaux sur le mur. Il avança timidement, touchant du doigt le mur jusqu'au lit et il s'arrêta. Son père l'avait déjà effacée. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle, plus trace de sa vie dans le manoir. Les bouquets délicatement composés de fleurs aux couleurs vives qu'elle cueillait elle-même au jardin étaient maintenant remplacés par les couronnes funéraires. Rufus s'avança et vit quelque chose dépasser de sous le lit. Le coin d'une lettre ou d'une photo, il se baissa, et tendit la main avec la peur irrationnelle que tout d'un coup une main glacée surgisse de sous le lit et s'empare de son bras, l'entraînant tout entier dans les ténèbres. Il ferma les yeux et tâta à l'aveuglette jusqu'à sentir le papier lisse et glissant d'une photo sous ses doigts. Il la tira à lui et la regarda longuement, agenouillé devant le lit._

_C'était une photo de lui bébé. Sa mère le présentait fièrement tout sourire tandis que son père la tenait par l'épaule, considérant avec émotion son rejeton. Sa mère semblait si jeune, si vive sur cette photo. Il se dépêcha de prendre la petite image et la rangea dans sa poche._

_-tu sais, moi aussi elle va me manquer, il va falloir être forts à présent Fils…dit gravement son Père derrière lui, la voix éteinte_

_Rufus ne répondit rien, il tournait toujours le dos à son père et se releva lentement, serrant forts les poings. Son père n'était qu'un menteur, comment osait-il prétendre qu'elle lui manquerait alors qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps loin d'eux ?_

_Il paierait un jour pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, Rufus s'en fit mentalement la promesse._


	18. BONUS

**BONUS**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un petit bonus pour ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire...<br>**_

_**Attention pour les petites âmes pures et chastes, y a de la fesse là donc si vous aimez pas ce genre, ne lisez pas**_

_**Pour les autres...et bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira, avec tous mes vilains timings fallait bien que je me rattrape...**_

_**Donc, en exclusivité... ben je vous laisse découvrir hehehe**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !<strong>_

* * *

><p>Séphiroth remonta précipitamment à leur chambre, il ne tenait pas à se donner en spectacle plus que nécessaire, il avait déjà essuyé plusieurs regards réprobateurs le temps de traverser la salle à manger et le couloir. Depuis quelques jours Dennis se faisait une joie de jouer la pauvre victime, racontant sans cesse à sa sauce leur dispute. Il parcourut les derniers pas menant à sa chambre quand une voix l'interrompit.<p>

-Seph ! Attends !

Il se retourna et fit face à Ambre, livide, le visage fermé, presque austère.

-tu me fuis ou quoi ?

Il ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

-non

-alors arrêtes de fuir dès que tu me vois, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, ce type est un imbécile c'est tout

-ok

Son visage s'adoucit un peu et elle finit par lui sourire.

-veux-tu venir à la maison ce soir ? ma mère sera à la soirée des bénévoles… dit-elle en baissant le regard

Il la dévisagea brièvement avant d'accepter d'un simple hochement de tête.

-ok, alors attends-moi à la plage d'ici une heure, je te rejoins quand j'ai fini.

* * *

><p>Ambre sortit sa clé de la poche de sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Sans qu'il ne put expliquer pourquoi elle semblait nerveuse.<p>

-tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t'elle en posant sa veste sur le canapé

-non c'est bon

Il regarda autour de lui, vaguement mal à l'aise dans cette maison qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà.

-viens, tu vas pas rester planté dans l'entrée, lança-t'elle en rigolant

Il vint au salon et s'approcha d'elle, se sentant gauche.

-j'ai rompu avec Dennis…annonça-t'elle avec un soupir, guettant une réaction de sa part

-super…répondit-il en serrant légèrement les poings

Elle lui fit face et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le regardant longuement d'un regard qu'il ne sut déchiffrer.

-ce qui veut dire que maintenant, je suis libre….poursuivit-elle d'un ton plein de promesse

Il sourit enfin et lui déposa un timide baiser du bout des lèvres.

-tu étais plus démonstratif l'autre soir, commenta Ambre en faisant une mine sceptique

Il la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

-viens voir si je suis démonstratif...

Elle se décolla de lui et lui montra l'escalier de la tête.

-viens, on monte 

Ambre l'avait devancé et le mena à sa chambre, une petite pièce baignée de la lueur du soleil couchant avec de nombreuses affiches de parfum aux murs. Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit d'un geste de la main.

Elle se tenait debout devant lui, ouvrant lentement sa chemise, bouton par bouton, dévoilant sa peau dorée et un soutien-gorge rouge tout en lui adressant un regard à mettre le feu à une cathédrale. Elle avait ensuite laissé tomber sa chemise à ses pieds le fixant toujours, souriant de son trouble, se tenant bien droite devant lui, la poitrine redressée, magnifique, confiante, même s'il apercevait aux mouvements de ses côtes que sa respiration était légèrement saccadée. Il avait tendu les mains vers elle et elle les saisit, les guidant sur son corps, sa peau semblant glisser sous ses doigts.

Elle lui fit d'abord parcourir son dos, sa taille, son ventre et enfin sans le quitter du regard elle le fit survoler la fine dentelle ouvragée de son soutien-gorge. Sephiroth ne la quittait pas des yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, subjugué par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Il savoura quelques instants le contact de sa poitrine jeune et ferme contenue dans de si fins dessous avant de l'attirer vers lui, la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux. Il chassa délicatement de sa main les mèches qui lui retombaient sur le visage et l'embrassa avec fougue, sentant tout son corps s'embraser.

Ambre sentit d'un coup sa poitrine libérée tandis que Sephiroth jeta son soutien-gorge plus loin. Il contempla un instant ses seins fièrement dressés et doucement, très doucement il entreprit d'en taquiner un du bout de la langue. Elle sursauta et se cambra légèrement, offrant sa poitrine à cette bouche experte et il embrassa chacun de ses seins tandis qu'elle pencha la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos, la bouche entrouverte, si désirable qu'il dût réunir tous ses efforts pour se contrôler.

Il la fit s'allonger et entrouvrit ses jambes en jouant du genou. Il plongea une nouvelle fois la tête dans le creux de son cou, humant son parfum doux et musqué et traça une ligne de baisers passionnés de son oreille à son nombril en s'attardant à celui-ci. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant contre elle.

-déshabilles-toi… ordonna-t'elle dans un murmure

Il se redressa et enleva son t-shirt sous son regard de braise, délicieuse tentatrice à demi-nue sur un lit peuplé de mogs.

-tout, précisa-t'elle en le pointant du doigt

Il ne se fit pas prier et se défit de son pantalon et de son boxer, libérant son membre déjà turgescent. Elle le considéra silencieusement quelques secondes de ses yeux de chat, se mordant les lèvres, son visage tout entier rayonnant de désir.

-maintenant déshabilles-moi, dit-elle

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et accompagna ses mains de baisers, parcourant son corps. Il releva légèrement la tête quand il arriva à sa jupe et lui enleva sans la quitter du regard, son souffle brûlant lui chatouillant le nombril. Il passa les pouces sous le fin tissu de sa culotte, un de chaque côté et au lieu de lui enlever resta quelques secondes ainsi à la considérer en train de le regarder, le souffle court, les yeux brillants, sa bouche bien dessinée entrouverte comme pour quémander un baiser.

Il savoura pleinement ce spectacle et lui descendit lentement sa petite culotte qu'il jeta ensuite au loin avant d'aventurer ses doigts entre ses jambes. Ambre soupira et se cambra une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il passa son pouce sur son point sensible, la faisant gémir en rythme sous lui. Quand il la sentit se contracter il enfonça un doigt en elle, l'embrassant de plus belle, enroulant sa langue à la sienne, savourant chaque seconde. Elle allait et venait contre lui, en rythme, haletante, les yeux fermés toute entière à son plaisir, il ralentit un instant, la contemplant mais elle le prit rapidement par le bras et lui jeta un regard de reproche.

-encore…gémit-elle, le suppliant presque

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin et se pencha à son oreille non sans humer une nouvelle fois sa peau.

-tu veux ? demanda-t'il d'une voix rauque

Pour toute réponse elle se saisit de son membre, à présent si gonflé qu'il lui en faisait presque mal et palpitant de désir, et le plaça entre ses jambes juste à l'entrée. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui volant un baiser passionné, titillant sa langue et tandis qu'elle lui rendait son baiser il entra doucement, très doucement en elle. Il la sentit se tendre légèrement sous lui mais au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait elle se détendit et bien vite elle l'accompagna en rythme, griffant son dos au passage. Ses gémissements lui semblaient une douce musique à ses oreilles et il dût réunir toute sa meilleure volonté pour se contenir.

Il était sur elle, il était en elle, il était partout, elle ne semblait vivre plus que par lui, tout son corps répondant à ses caresses expertes. Elle ferma les yeux, découvrant avec émerveillement tout ce monde de plaisir qui lui était inconnu jusque là, ces sensations nouvelles et exquises, elle aurait aimé que jamais cela ne s'arrête. Soudain tout s'accéléra, son cœur s'emporta, lui coupant le souffle et tout son corps sembla ne faire qu'un avec le sien, quelque chose d'indescriptible monta en elle, lui donnant l'impression folle de voler, d'atteindre les étoiles et elle se sentit réatterrir aussitôt, se convulsant face à tant de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière, cherchant de l'air, mais il n'avait pas encore fini avec elle et se mit à remuer toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite et enfin il s'immobilisa, la fixant de ses yeux luisants d'une étrange lueur dans l'obscurité, soufflant son nom avant de s'affaisser sur elle, son cœur battant si fort qu'elle le sentait battre contre sa peau. 

Elle lui caressa pensivement les épaules, le dos, les fesses, tandis qu'il reposait contre elle, son visage contre le sien, leurs corps encore unis, et quand il se retira elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger sentiment de vide et de tristesse. Il pivota sur le dos et elle vint poser la tête sur son épaule, contemplant un instant son visage d'ange si sérieux puis elle ferma les yeux, blottie dans ses bras protecteurs. Il tira la couverture sur eux et ils s'endormirent enlacés, savourant ces quelques secondes d'éternité ensemble.


	19. Chapter 18

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses pour la cohérence de l'histoire tout en tentant de garder l'ambiance FF. Have fun !**_

* * *

><p>Kate débarqua à l'aéroport, tirant derrière elle une petite valise à roulettes rose vif garnie de divers autocollants ramenés de ses nombreux voyages. Elle passa une veste et trouva rapidement son amie dans la foule amassée derrière les barrières. Mais ce qu'elle vit ne lui fit pas plaisir.<p>

Ambre semblait pâle, maladive et elle avait maigri, ses grands yeux clairs étaient rougis comme si elle avait longtemps pleuré. Elle se trouvait face à une version beaucoup plus terne et vieillie de la jeune femme heureuse et épanouie qu'elle avait vue il y a quelques semaines à peine.

_Par la déesse, dans quels draps t'es-tu fourrée Ambre…_

Quand enfin elle repéra Kate elle lui fit un geste de la main et lui adressa un grand sourire qui illumina brièvement son visage.

Kate la serra longuement dans les bras et lui parla au creux de l'oreille.

-Amy, je suis si contente de te voir…

Son amie ne répondit rien et éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Kate lui passa longuement la main dans le dos, attendant patiemment que les pleurs cessent.

* * *

><p>-eh bien tu es fantastiquement bien installée dis-moi, commenta Kate en observant d'un œil connaisseur les nombreuses œuvres d'art du salon.<p>

-oui, comme tu peux le constater, répondit Ambre d'un ton absent

Elvira leur apporta un plateau avec du thé et des macarons et retourna à la cuisine. Kate en profita pour se tourner vivement vers son amie.

-Bon et si tu me disais la vérité maintenant Amy ? qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? ça ne va plus avec le fils à papa ou quoi ?

Ambre resta silencieuse un long moment, cherchant ses mots en marquant l'ourlet de sa robe avec son ongle.

-je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis…

Kate se redressa et fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

-il a osé te faire ou te dire quelque chose ?

-mais non Kate, arrêtes de croire que Rufus est le mal incarné, il ne m'a rien fait

-alors quoi Ambre ? tu n'as pas tout à fait l'air d'une jeune femme qui va se marier dans moins de trois mois, regardes-toi tu as l'air malade, par la déesse dis moi ce qui se passe !

Ambre se prit le visage à deux mains.

- deux anges tombés du ciel, un blanc, corrompu, qui s'est brisé les ailes, et un noir, qui lui ne demande qu'à les déployer, quelques fois le monde est mal fait non ?

Kate lui prit la main, la forçant à relever la tête et la considéra gravement.

-de quoi tu parles ?

Ambre se leva, prit une enveloppe rangée dans un livre et la tendit à son amie.

-lis ça

Kate parcouru rapidement la lettre, ses yeux s'arrondissant au fur et à mesure. Quand elle eût fini de lire elle resta quelques secondes bouche bée puis elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

-je savais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que vous vous revoyez

Ambre secoua la tête.

-il me l'a donnée hier…je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

* * *

><p>Séphiroth fendit l'air de son épée transperçant chaque hologramme avec hargne, s'acharnant sur celui de Génésis. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il se battait avec obstination, sa masamune en main enfin il cessait de penser, son esprit cessait de le tourmenter et seul son côté guerrier s'exprimait. Il avait besoin de détruire, de sentir l'air siffler contre son arme, d'éprouver sa force et sa puissance.<p>

Il fit un rapide tour sur lui-même et empala d'un geste net, propre et précis un soldat wutaien caché par un mur.

Quand il en eût fini, il tomba à genoux, posant sa masamune à terre, couvert de sueur et il poussa un hurlement de rage, levant les bras au ciel. Au moment où il se releva Angeal vint à sa rencontre, lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

-tout va bien ?

-t'as pas assez à t'occuper avec le Chiot ? répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur avant de boire à larges goulées.

-il est en permission…

-t'as personne d'autre à qui aller balancer une ou deux de tes théories ?

Angeal secoua la tête, imperturbable.

-tu es mon ami et mon frère d'armes, quelque chose te tracasse, je me fais du souci, c'est normal non ? alors si en plus ça peut éviter que tu détruises tout ce qui se trouve à ta portée de masamune…

Sephiroth lui jeta un regard sombre et s'essuya le visage avec une petite serviette carrée avant de se remettre les cheveux en arrière.

-tu ne peux rien pour moi…

* * *

><p>-je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Amy mais si les choses ne sont pas claires pour toi c'est mauvais signe…<p>

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel.

-me voilà bien aidée…

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et elle le prit d'un geste lent dénué de toute motivation.

-allo ?

-Ambre c'est Rosa

-salut Rosa, ça va ?

-ça va et toi ? en fait Lazard et moi aurions aimer t'inviter ce soir, tu es libre ?

Ambre mit le haut parleur et jeta un coup d'œil à Kate.

-j'ai la visite de ma meilleure amie pour quelques jours

-mais c'est parfait Ambre, nous souhaiterions justement aussi te présenter quelqu'un, une connaissance, viens donc avec ton amie

Kate fit de grands ouis avec la tête

-acceptes, chuchota-t'elle, ça te changera les idées !

Ambre soupira profondément.

-très bien, nous apporterons le dessert, à quelle heure devons-nous venir Rosa ?

-18h ce sera parfait

-à toute à l'heure…

-il faut que tu sortes un peu, ça te remettra les idées au clair ma chérie, dit doucement Kate en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Ambre

-si seulement, soupira cette dernière, peu convaincue

* * *

><p>-comment ça une allergie ? quoi comme allergie ?<p>

-une allergie au pollen apparemment Monsieur

-du pollen à Midgar ? après tout, que voulez-vous que j'en sache, je ne suis pas son médecin

-je ne fais que vous rapporter ce que les turks m'ont transmis…

-nous voilà bien avancés..

-sinon elle sera de sortie avec son amie ce soir, un souper chez Mr et Mme Deusericus

Rufus se retourna vivement et toisa Tseng.

-comment ça, Ambre sympathise avec Lazard ?

-elle sympathiserait surtout avec sa femme en réalité, elles ont fait connaissance il y a quelques jours..

-je n'aime pas ça Tseng, je n'aime pas ça…

Rufus se frotta le menton en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-à quelle heure le souper ?

-18h

-donnez l'ordre de préparer l'hélicoptère, je vais moi aussi m'inviter à ce petit dîner

-très bien Monsieur

* * *

><p>Mily arriva en avance, intimidée. Lazard l'accueillit avec un large sourire et la mena au salon d'un geste paternel.<p>

-Mily voici ma femme Rosa

-Bonsoir, marmonna Mily en se cachant derrière sa frange trop longue

-Enchantée Mily, soyez la bienvenue.

-servez-nous des apéritifs, ordonna Lazard à leur servante, venez, asseyez-vous

La jeune fille s'assit tout au bord du canapé et considéra silencieusement ses ballerines élimées de faux cuir noir. Rosa jeta un petit coup d'œil inquiet à Lazard qui lui répondit par un petit signe de tête.

-Ambre et son amie Kate vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Mily, tu te rappelles bien de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour pas vrai ?

Elle secoua la tête pour acquiescer sans toutefois oser lever les yeux sur lui.

-parfait, tu feras déjà la connaissance de Ambre et si tu te sens à l'aise nous lui dirons ton secret, elle n'est pas méchante tu sais, elle te comprendra et nous serons là avec toi et pour toi Mily, et pas que ce soir, tu m'as bien compris ? tu n'es pas seule

-oui, dit la jeune fille d'une voix blanche

Rosa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour cette fille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui allait se retrouver sous les feux des projecteurs sous peu.

* * *

><p>Ambre détailla la jeune fille du regard. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge, elle semblait à la fois si jeune et à la fois déjà désabusée. Ses yeux gris scrutaient avec nervosité tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main et elle se cachait derrière une frange trop longue qui lui couvrait tout le front. Elle n'était pas tout à fait négligée mais elle donnait une impression de mal-être, elle se tenait voûtée comme repliée sur elle-même. Ambre fronça légèrement les sourcils et se força à lui sourire.<p>

_J'espère que je ne ressemble pas à ça quand Kate dit que j'ai l'air malade…_

Lazard perçu la tension qui s'était installée et reprit rapidement la parole afin de dissiper le malaise ambiant.

-Ambre, Mily est une de nos fidèles collaboratrices, elle travaille depuis plusieurs années à la Shinra, elle a commencé comme stagiaire auprès de Rufus et maintenant elle est l'une des assistantes du Professeur Hojo

_Ça lui réussit…_ pensa sombrement Ambre

-vous avez travaillé pour mon fiancé ? il n'a pas été trop pénible ? demanda-t'elle afin de lancer la conversation

Mais la question n'eût pas l'effet escompté, Mily baissa subitement la tête et regarda à nouveau ses chaussures. Kate lança un bref coup d'œil interrogatif à Ambre qui haussa les épaules.

-Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de tout cela plus tard, venez, passons à table..coupa Rosa

-c'est qui cette fille ? demanda Kate en chuchotant

-j'en sais rien, répondit Ambre à voix basse tout en avançant vers la salle à manger

-elle est bizarre non ?

-tu parles, elle est carrément flippante…

* * *

><p>-Génésis et toi devriez vous expliquer, commença Angeal<p>

-il n'y a rien à expliquer

-vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, c'est le conseil disciplinaire que tu veux ? nous faisons partie du soldat, vous devez régler vos histoires une bonne fois pour toute et les laisser de côté. Tu connais le règlement aussi bien que moi, l'ordre, la fierté et la discipline font notre force. Tu n'es pas seul face au monde, nous sommes une unité…tu ne peux pas toujours laisser les démons du passé te rattraper, un jour cela te tombera dessus

-et si tu allais plutôt prêcher tout ça à Génésis, trancha sèchement Séphiroth en se redressant

* * *

><p>Rufus se fendit de son sourire le plus charmeur.<p>

-Bonsoir, je suis navré j'ai un peu de retard, je crois savoir que ma fiancée est déjà arrivée, s'excusa-t'il auprès de la jeune femme qui lui ouvrit la porte

-bien sûr Monsieur Shinra, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Lazard s'interrompit en pleine discussion, regardant devant lui comme figé. Au même instant Mily ouvrit grands les yeux et laissa tomber sa fourchette. Rosa ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit et enfin Kate donna un coup de coude à Ambre qui se retourna.

-Bonsoir, j'espère que je ne me suis pas fait trop attendre, déclara calmement Rufus avec un sourire.

-Rufus ? tu n'es pas à Corel ?

-pas ce soir ma chérie, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux sans quitter du regard Lazard.

Celui-ci afficha à nouveau une expression neutre et désigna une chaise libre.

-Rufus…quelle surprise…

-oui, je suis plein de surprise, tu ne le savais pas ? précisa-t'il avec un demi-sourire

-je pensais plutôt que tu détestais ça..

-j'aime en faire, pas en recevoir, là se trouve la nuance Lazard, tout est souvent une question de nuance

Il observa un instant Mily d'un œil peu amène.

-on se connaît non ?

-tu t'en souviens sûrement, Mily a été ton assistante personnelle quelque temps…intervint Lazard

-oh, oui, c'est possible, je ne peux pas me rappeler de chaque employé..

-je suis pourtant certain que tu te rappelles très bien d'elle

Lazard et Rufus échangèrent un regard dépourvu de toute amitié.

-et pourquoi ? vous êtes-vous démarquée de la masse par une qualité de travail exceptionnelle Mademoiselle ?

Mily leva les yeux et osa enfin le regarder quelques secondes, la stupeur se lisant sur son visage émacié.

-quelque chose me dit que tu devrais surtout te rappeler de ses nombreuses heures supplémentaires à ton service

-mmm, possible, nous travaillons tous beaucoup au QG

Lazard n'en revenait pas, Rufus restait parfaitement calme et posé, du moins en apparence.

Ambre les dévisageait à tour de rôle, le visage figé dans une expression de totale incompréhension.

-et sinon c'est comment Corel ? dit-elle subitement

-sale, pauvre, miséreux même, espérons que cela change quand ils accepteront le nouveau réacteur, ils auraient beaucoup à y gagner en tout cas

* * *

><p>-que fait-il là ? demanda précipitamment Rosa en disposant les gâteaux qu'Ambre avait amenés sur un plateau<p>

-je n'en sais rien mais ça tombe à l'eau pour ce soir en tout cas, constata sombrement Lazard en faisant le tour de la cuisine

-tu penses qu'Ambre lui a dit de venir ?

Lazard secoua la tête.

-non, elle avait l'air tout aussi étonnée que nous tous de le voir

-alors comment a-t'il su ?

-il l'a mise sur écoute, j'aurais dû m'en douter

-pauvre Mily, elle s'attendait probablement à tout sauf à le revoir ce soir

-et ce salaud n'est même pas mal à l'aise..

* * *

><p>Ambre finit de se démaquiller et regarda Rufus enlever sa chemise depuis le miroir de sa coiffeuse.<p>

-comment as-tu su pour le dîner ce soir ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule avec un clin d'œil.

-parce que je sais tout

Elle lui répondit par une moue dubitative.

-cette fille m'a fait froid dans le dos…dit-elle finalement

Rufus la regarda un instant et sembla réfléchir.

-il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire Ambre, tu vas bientôt être ma femme et je ne veux pas avoir de cadavres cachés dans le placard…

Elle reposa le tube de crème qu'elle avait pris et le contempla gravement dans le miroir.

-quoi ?

-je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux simulant parfaitement le type mal à l'aise mais Ambre continua à le jauger d'un regard pour le moins perplexe.

-essaies avec des mots…

-je préfères que tu l'apprennes par moi plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait te donner une version faussée de l'histoire…

Elle se retourna et lui fit face, croisant les bras dans une attitude défensive.

-quelle histoire ? de quoi parles-tu ?

* * *

><p>Génésis observa son reflet dans la glace, il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il semblait vieilli, son teint de pêche qu'il entretenait avec soin, habituellement si lumineux, se trouvait blafard, grisâtre. Il en allait de même de sa chevelure. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, plissant son front, considérant ces mèches habituellement roux flamboyant maintenant ternies, sans éclat.<p>

Il se risqua à inspecter son épaule meurtrie, la blessure aurait déjà dû disparaître mais au lieu de cela elle s'était rouverte laissant apparaître la chair à vif.

Soudain il leva les mains à son visage, ouvrant sa bouche dans une parfaite expression d'horreur. La vengeance de la Déesse.

Son âme impure et ses mauvaises actions avaient été punies, la Déesse lui envoyait un signe pour qu'il se rachète.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et prit le petit livre rouge élimé qu'il chérissait tant et le parcourut fébrilement de long en large, cherchant réponses à ses questions.

* * *

><p>Kate se retourna plusieurs fois dans le lit, cherchant le sommeil. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Rufus, elle le trouvait faux et manipulateur. Elle se rappela la première fois que Ambre lui avait présenté, tout semblait surfait, le sourire, les manières, sa façon froide et calme de s'exprimer, il était loin de respirer la sincérité. Mais son amie rayonnait à ses côtés et elle s'était faite une raison, s'il la rendait heureuse c'était finalement tout ce qui comptait.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui Ambre était loin d'être heureuse, elle était tourmentée, notamment par cette vieille lettre…

Et Kate se souvint…

* * *

><p><em>Ambre regarda autour d'elle et se pencha vers Kate avec le sourire et l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à se confier.<em>

_-ça y est !_

_-quoi ?_

_-je l'ai fait !_

_-fait quoi Amy ?_

_-je L'ai fait avec un L majuscule, tu veux un dessin ?_

_Kate leva les yeux du magazine qu'elle était en train de lire et dévisagea son amie._

_-quoi ?! mais je croyais que Dennis et toi.._

_-qui te parles de Dennis là ?_

_Ambre pencha la tête de côté et leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

_Kate vérifia à son tour que personne ne les écoutait et se rapprocha encore de son amie._

_-mais qui alors ?_

_Ambre eût un large sourire un peu idiot._

_-tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?_

_-oh ! non ! t'as pas osé ?_

_Ambre prit un air supérieur en considérant ses ongles et secoua la tête._

_-un jour tu comprendras Kate, un jour…_

_-et c'était comment ?_

_-bien je crois.._

_-mais tu feras quoi quand il repartira ?_

_-j'en sais rien, j'irais avec, qui sait ? répondit Ambre en haussant les épaules_

_-tu es folle…_

* * *

><p><em>Ambre souriait niaisement quand Kate lui donna un coup de coude.<em>

_-arrêtes un peu de le regarder, t'es pas discrète_

_-lâches-moi… souffla Ambre_

_-ta mère te regarde…_

_Son amie se redressa subitement et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa mère qui la fusillait du regard._

_-merde, murmura-t'elle_

* * *

><p><em>Ambre se tenait devant la porte, les joues striées de larmes noires de maquillage, les cheveux tombant en paquets emmêlés sur ses épaules.<em>

_-mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son amie et après de longues minutes elle finit par renifler et parler._

_-il est parti.._

_-mais tu savais qu'il partait ce soir…_

_-non tu ne comprends pas, il est parti sans un mot, rien, juste parti ! _

_-Amy, t'aurais du t'y attendre, c'est un soldat, t'es sûrement ni la première ni la dernière qu'il laisse derrière lui…_

_Ambre avait levé ses yeux emplis de larme vers elle et s'était essuyé les joues d'un revers de main._

_-mais je l'aime ! _

_Kate avait pincé les lèvres et avait à nouveau serré son amie dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter._

* * *

><p><em>Kate dévisagea son amie d'un regard dur.<em>

_-tu as bien changée_

_-on change tous en grandissant Kate_

_-okay_

_Ambre, blasée, prit une gorgée de son cocktail et fit un signe de la main à un petit homme bedonnant au regard pervers assis au bar._

_-c'est l'occasion où jamais, je veux quitter Balamba et ce type me propose un contrat pour des photos…_

_-des photos ouais…tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? tu l'as bien vu ? on dirait…je sais même pas ce qu'on dirait mais il a pas l'air net, nan mais qui se fait tatouer un cœur sur le crâne ? regardes-le !_

_-t'es pas sensée me soutenir toi ?_

_-pas quand tu fais n'importe quoi Amy…_

_-il est connu à Midgar…_

_-vraiment ? connu pour quoi ? affaires de mœurs ? proxénétisme ? traite de blanches ? trafics en tout genre ?_

_-tu es vraiment vieux jeu c'est incroyable, on parle juste de photos là.._

_-faudra pas venir pleurer quand on te retrouvera à quatre pattes dans des chiottes en train de sniffer je ne sais quelle merde en attendant que Papy t'interpelle pour tirer son coup_

_-Kate ! ça suffit ! _

* * *

><p><em>-Je ne peux pas t'appeler longtemps, je t'appelle depuis une cabine, je l'ai planté là Kate ! une agence m'a repérée, une vraie agence ! j'ai fouillé son bureau et récupéré mes photos et je l'ai planté là ce vieux dégueulasse, t'aurais dû voir sa tête, il a rien osé répondre. Il voulait que je vienne à un truc je sais pas trop quoi une sorte de boîte un truc comme ça à Midgar, le honey bee inn mais il peut aller se faire foutre maintenant tu m'entends ? un vrai contrat, j'ai un vrai contrat !<em>

_-ohh Amy, enfin ! tu n'imagines pas comme je suis rassurée… mais tu vas aller où ?_

_-je reste à Junon maintenant_

_-c'est pas risqué avec le gros porc ?_

_-nan il repart pour Midgar, on en est débarrassé, ça va raccrocher j'ai plus de thune, je t'embrasse !_

* * *

><p><em>-Kate, prépares ta plus jolie tenue…<em>

_-pourquoi ?  
>-je te convie ce soir…t'arrives à te rendre à la Costa del Sol pour 20h ?<em>

_-ça doit pouvoir se faire mais dis-moi pourquoi ?  
>-eh bien, vous êtes conviée au dernier défilé d'Ava Mc Prince ma chère…<em>

_-non, tu défiles ? t'es sérieuse ? et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?_

_-bouges tes fesses et sois à l'heure…_

* * *

><p><em>-Kate…tu dirais quoi si tu devais m'appeler Madame Shinra ?<em>

_-oh merde…_

_-sérieusement… !_

_-t'es sérieuse ? le fils à Papa t'a demandé en mariage ?_

_Ambre avait éclaté de rire, la forçant à éloigner le téléphone de son oreille._

_-ouiiii, il m'a demandé en fiançailles cet après-midi ! Je suis si heureuse Kate !_

Et elle l'avait été, qu'elles que soient les appréhensions que Kate avaient eu vis-à-vis de Rufus, Ambre avait rayonné à ses côtés, le couvant du regard et souriant béatement dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Mais aujourd'hui son amie avait été loin, très loin d'exprimer le plus parfait bonheur quand Rufus avait débarqué sans prévenir au dîner, bien au contraire…

* * *

><p>-écoutes ma chérie, j'ai menti… commença Rufus en affichant un air faussement contrit<p>

-menti ?

-oui, j'ai tout de suite reconnu cette fille ce soir…

-Mily ?

-oui…

Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux et Ambre entreprit de brosser les siens, attendant la suite.

-je me rappelle très bien d'elle parce qu'elle est un peu…dérangée…je pense que tu as remarqué non ?

-elle a surtout l'air timide…

Rufus secoua la tête et la fixa de ses yeux bleus.

-oh crois-moi qu'elle est dérangée, il y a quelque chose de pas net chez elle et d'ailleurs elle se fait soigner..

-bon et quoi alors ? c'est ça que tu tenais à me dire ?

-non, ma vie a été un enfer pendant quelque temps par sa faute, elle m'a littéralement harcelé allant jusqu'à me menacer

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-te menacer ?

-parfaitement, me menacer

-c'est très crédible, cette pauvre fille te menaçant…

-Ambre ! cette fille à chercher à nuire à ma réputation, à me salir, me traîner dans la boue, me faisant passer pour le pire des goujats juste parce qu'elle n'a pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle est allée jusqu'à inventer des histoires incroyables, ça aurait pu aller très loin… mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle est malade, c'est une mythomane, ce n'est pas sa faute

Ambre fixa Rufus avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-et que s'est-il passé ?

-fort heureusement rien, on l'a changée de service et elle suit un traitement pour se soigner

Ambre tressa ses cheveux et ne répondit rien tandis que Rufus lui posa les mains sur les épaules et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-pourquoi Lazard voulait me la présenter ? demanda-t'elle finalement

Rufus se redressa instantanément et elle vit son regard s'assombrir.

-justement, parlons de Lazard…

je le connais bien et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas une fréquentation que je te recommande ma chérie

-pourquoi ça ? demanda froidement Ambre

-il a toujours été arriviste et manipulateur, il a longtemps rêvé de prendre ma place cherchant parfois à me mettre les personnes influentes à dos

-à t'écouter tout le monde est contre toi..

-pas tout le monde mais certaines personnes oui, c'est normal, plus on a de pouvoir plus on est envié et l'envie rend rarement les gens bons mais peu importe, cites-moi une personne qui a réussi à coup de tendresse, d'amour et toutes ces futilités ? ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on dirige, les mesquineries ne sont que le revers de la médaille de ma réussite

-si pour réussir il faut se faire haïr, menacer et autre, je préfères ne jamais trop réussir Rufus, décréta Ambre.

-je ne te demande pas de penser, juste de me suivre, cela te semble possible ? finit-il par répondre

-sois belle et tais-toi en gros ?

-ce n'est pas exactement ce que je t'ai demandé jeune femme

-ce n'en était pas très loin jeune homme

Elle le fixait intensément de son regard félin et il n'aurait su dire si elle était amusée ou ennuyée, voire même peut-être un peu des deux.

-la nuance Ambre, tu te souviens ? tout est dans la nuance… je te demande de me suivre parce que je connais ce monde depuis tout petit et j'en connais tous les codes, ce n'est pas pour te dicter ta conduite, uniquement pour t'éviter bien des déceptions et des déconvenues

Il accrocha son regard et lui sourit.

-les nuances sont parfois très subtiles, tu en conviendras…répondit-elle

-j'ai toujours aimé la subtilité… convint-il en lui embrassant délicatement l'épaule, passant ses doigts sous la bretelle de soie de sa nuisette.

-quelques fois la subtilité doit être évidente sinon elle en devient agaçante, coupa-t'elle en lui posant sèchement la main sur la sienne, l'interrompant net dans sa caresse.

-le message est on ne peut plus évident…conclut-il en la relâchant, pinçant les lèvres

_Trop intelligente pour son propre bien_, songea-t'il en la regardant finir de se crémer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note :<br>_**

**_voilà, ça vous plaît ? si oui hésitez pas à laisser un ptit mot, et si non ben vous pouvez aussi dire pourquoi (avec respect hein, bien sûr). _**


	20. Chapter 19

_**AVIS : les personnages de FFVII ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, seuls le script et les persos en plus sont de ma création. C'est ma 1e fanfic alors tout conseil est bienvenu.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci à <span>Lunagarden<span> pour ta lecture assidue qui me fait toujours chaud au cœur, ça me permet de continuer même quand j'hésite ou pense que ce n'est là qu'une daube sans intérêt, MERCI :-D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>« La confiance est une forme d'inconscience »<strong>

**Eric Fottorino**

**« Prenons un instant pour prendre conscience qu'il n'y a que trois façons de modifier la trajectoire de notre vie, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire : la crise, la chance et le choix. »**

**Mylène Gilbert-Dumas**

* * *

><p>Lazard remonta ses lunettes d'un coup sec sur son nez. Il lisait avec attention quelque chose sur son écran.<p>

-tout se passe bien avec ton élève Angeal ?

-il doit encore apprendre à se contenir, un vrai chiot fou mais il incontestablement doué

Le directeur approuva avec un sourire et hocha la tête.

-penses-tu qu'il soit prêt à aller en mission ? il y a prochainement une mission au Wutai..

-il vaudrait mieux envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, je préfère encore le préparer à la réalité du terrain.

-très bien, Génésis fera très bien l'affaire

* * *

><p>-tu fais vraiment confiance à ce type ? demanda Kate en haussant les sourcils<p>

-Ce type va être mon mari et tu as entendu Elvira comme moi non ? il a voulu nous faire une surprise, il est passé à la maison et nous n'étions pas là, du coup il est venu nous trouver chez Lazard… répondit Ambre d'un ton las

Kate secoua la tête.

-ouais, bien sûr…bel hasard..

-peux-tu faire preuve d'un peu d'optimisme ? au moins pour aujourd'hui ?

-je peux essayer..

-et si on allait voir Lazard ?

Ambre fit les gros yeux à son amie et finit son croissant.

-pour quoi faire ?

-peut-être qu'il sait des choses que Rufus aimerait te cacher, tu as vu sa tête quand il est arrivé ?

-il n'est pas fiable

-d'après Rufus Shinra…

Kate observa son amie froncer les sourcils et reprit la parole

-ça ne coûte rien d'aller le voir, on peut toujours prétendre venir le remercier pour la soirée

Ambre sembla douter fortement de l'idée de son amie et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Amy, t'as senti le malaise comme moi ce soir-là, et c'est pas net ces histoires avec cette fille, si tu dois apprendre quelque chose mieux vaut l'apprendre maintenant qu'une fois trop tard non ?

-et tu veux que j'apprenne quoi ? je me fiche pas mal des vieilles histoires, on en a tous ! ça ne change rien à qui il est, tu es sensée être ma témoin de mariage, tu ne peux pas une fois me soutenir ?

-je te soutiens avant tout en tant qu'amie, et tout dépend des vieilles histoires, certaines peuvent sûrement nous éclairer sur qui est vraiment quelqu'un

-tu me fatigues Kate !

-moi je te fatigue ?

-oui TOI tu me fatigues !

-Excuses-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi !

-tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je vais très bien

-dit-elle les yeux rouges parce qu'elle passe ses nuits à pleurer si bien qu'après elle doit prétendre être allergique au pollen pour que son tyrannique fiancé ne se pose pas trop de questions…

-c'est bas ça, très bas Kate

-peut-être mais c'est vrai

-je vais me changer, trancha Ambre en se levant sans un regard de plus pour Kate.

* * *

><p>Ambre referma la porte de sa chambre et s'adossa contre. Bien entendu Kate avait raison dans le fond, et oui elle devrait tôt ou tard faire face aux choses même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, pire, cela la terrorisait, la renvoyant à cette peur profonde, viscérale, de se retrouver seule. Elle ne se sentait pas de taille à lutter contre Rufus ni contre qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais en même temps elle refusait l'idée de passer une vie à se taire et à accepter sans dire un mot comme sa mère l'avait fait.<p>

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

_-comment tu fais pour que ça marche à chaque fois ?_

_Séphiroth l'avait regardée avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de lui passer le bras autour des épaules._

_-parfois il suffit de croire qu'on est capable pour le devenir_

_-ouais, en fait t'en sais rien quoi…_

_-réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, ça te servira dans la vie, avait-il répondu en lui martelant tendrement la tête du doigt_

* * *

><p>Séphiroth avait retrouvé son calme et ce matin-là il supervisait les préparatifs des prochaines missions avec Angeal quand Génésis vint vers eux.<p>

-alors c'est moi qui m'y colle pour Wutai ?

-tu es prêt ? demanda Angeal

-je suis toujours prêt, répondit Génésis avec un air suffisant avant de s'appuyer contre le mur

-Génésis tout va bien ?

Le jeune soldat se tourna vers Séphiroth et lui adressa un regard froid.

-tu ne seras pas toujours le héros, profites-en encore…

-ton épaule…

-mon épaule va très bien

-Génésis tu n'as pas l'air bien…intervint Angeal

-je vais passer voir Hollander et tout ira bien, lâchez-moi un peu, répondit-il brusquement en s'éloignant

Séphiroth se tourna vers Angeal.

-ça aurait déjà du être cicatrisé, ce n'était pas une grande blessure

Angeal secoua la tête d'incompréhension pour toute réponse.

* * *

><p>Kate était assise sur son lit quand Ambre passa la tête par la porte.<p>

-ok, on y va

-t'es sérieuse ?

-oui

Kate ne put réprimer un frisson quand elle vit l'air grave qu'arborait son amie et elle la suivit sans ajouter un mot.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le quartier général et Kate posa brièvement sa main sur celle de Ambre.

-quoi que tu puisses apprendre je suis là, je ne te lâcherai jamais Amy, tu le sais pas vrai ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la voiture.

-attends-moi là.

Ambre traversa les couloirs, indifférente aux regards, commentaires et gloussements et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. Elle ignorait où se trouvait le bureau de Lazard mais il devait être quelque part parmi les locaux du SOLDAT. Une fois au bon étage elle croisa un jeune homme brun qui semblait être au comble de la surexcitation et sautillait partout dans le couloir.

Elle toussota légèrement pour l'interpeller.

-wow, vous faites pas partie du SOLDAT vous, si ? déclara-t'il en la regardant de haut en bas

-non, je cherche le bureau de Lazard

-c'est par là, venez, en tout cas si une fois vous voulez vous engager, je veux bien être votre binôme, ça me changera d'Angeal et ses histoires…voilà nous y sommes

-Merci Monsieur.. ?

-Fair, Zack Fair, répondit fièrement le jeune homme en lui tendant la main

-ho, c'est vous..

-moi quoi ? le héros ? hehehe

-non, l'élève d'Angeal, Zack le petit chiot…précisa Ambre avec un petit sourire moqueur

-rhaaaaaa

Zack se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'éloigna en donnant des coups de poings en l'air.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour Lazard…commença Ambre<p>

-Ambre, assieds-toi seulement…qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? répondit Lazard en proposant un siège à la jeune femme.

-et si tu me disais la vérité ?

Il la regarda un instant, elle avait le visage grave mais l'air parfaitement calme.

-la vérité ?

-cette fille, Mily, pourquoi voulais-tu me la présenter ?

Le jeune directeur croisa ses mains sous son menton et sembla réfléchir à la façon de présenter la suite. Ambre croisa ses longues jambes et attendit patiemment.

Lazard finit par ouvrir un tiroir et fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir un dossier qu'il posa sur le bureau.

-comme je te l'ai dit, Mily Legendre à travailler pour Rufus à une époque, elle était stagiaire puis elle a été engagée en tant qu'assistante avant d'être mutée aux départements des sciences…

-et alors ?

-à l'époque je m'occupais des ressources humaines et c'est moi qui ait été chargé de sa mutation, sais-tu pourquoi elle a changé de département ?

-j'imagine que tu vas me le dire…

Lazard retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

-Ambre, c'est assez délicat… quelques éléments sont là, je vais sortir de ce bureau et laisser ce dossier absolument confidentiel ici. Si tu veux le lire libre à toi, je reviendrai dans 10minutes.

Il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

><p>Ambre sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et se pencha sur le bureau. Rien ne l'étonna dans ce qu'elle lut mais elle sentit néanmoins son estomac se nouer. Elle reposa le dossier sur le bureau, ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté avant de se lever.<p>

Elle sortit du bureau en affichant à nouveau un visage calme et posé même si c'était loin de l'état dans lequel elle se sentait. Mais n'avait-elle pas appris toute sa vie à parfaitement dissimuler ses sentiments ?

Zack donna un coup de coude à Angeal en voyant passer Ambre.

-hey, regardes-moi ça, pas mal hein ?

-Zack, as-tu la moindre idée de qui c'est ?

-oh non encore une de tes morales, il faut apprendre à connaître avant de juger, ne pas juger que sur le physique bla bla et bla…avoues qu'elle est pas mal non ? imagines si c'était une nouvelle recrue ou une assistante de Lazard ou …

-ou une ancienne amie de Séphiroth, coupa Angeal

-ouais ou une ancienne amie de…attends quoi ?!

Angeal pencha la tête de côté et secoua la tête d'exaspération.

-incorrigible…

-attends, j'ai rien dit ok ? tu lui diras rien hein ? t'es mon pote Angeal hein !

Ambre regardait Zack s'agiter dans tous les sens avec la plus parfaite indifférence et s'avança vers Angeal.

-tu pourras dire à Lazard que j'ai toutes les réponses à mes questions, merci Angeal

Angeal parut étonné mais acquiesça en la regardant s'éloigner.

-elle parlait de quoi ? demanda finalement Zack

-aucune idée, mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires, va donc me faire des pompes pour évacuer ton surplus d'énergie..

* * *

><p>-alors ? interrogea Kate avec impatience<p>

-rien de très surprenant…

-ben racontes !

Et Ambre expliqua à Kate ce qu'elle avait lu. Si la blonde semblait peu surprise, limite blasée, la brune ouvrit grand les yeux et se montra choquée.

-mais c'est dégueulasse ! Ambre tu ne vas pas cautionner ça !

-je m'y attendais, Rufus m'avait prévenue…

-bien sûr qu'il t'a prévenue et toi tu le crois !

-Kate ça suffit !

-tu as bien changée, tu es loin, très loin de celle que j'admirais plus jeune !

-tu m'as déjà sorti un truc du genre quand j'ai quitté Balamba et pourtant je m'en suis bien sortie !

-faut le dire vite, bien sortie !

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard lourd et passèrent le reste du trajet en silence.

* * *

><p>La voiture s'arrêta et elles entrèrent dans la boutique où Hugo les accueillit avec un large sourire et du champagne. Le jeune homme semblait surexcité et ne cessait de frapper des mains, faisant s'entrechoquer ses nombreuses et volumineuses bagues.<p>

-Je t'ai mis de côté deux robes pour la soirée et j'ai déjà pu faire un modèle d'après le croquis que tu m'avais donné, il restera juste les retouches et les finitions à voir

Il tendit les robes à Ambre qui réprima un frisson en les prenant à son tour. Elle resta deux secondes à contempler les sublimes créations, appréciant du doigt la qualité des tissus et des broderies.

-et maintenant fermes les yeux..

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par le styliste.

-voilà, maintenant contemples le travail…

Ambre ouvrit les yeux et eût le souffle coupé. La robe était encore plus belle que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle n'osa pas la toucher et l'observa sous chaque couture, les yeux brillants.

-elle est magnifique… finit-elle par dire

-viens avec moi ma chérie, je vais t'aider à la passer.

Hugo resserra les liens du bustier tandis que la jeune femme se tenait bien droite, se regardant dans le miroir.

-alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-par la déesse, c'est impressionnant, j'ai l'habitude de me voir en robe de mariée mais celle-ci…les mots me manquent, elle est parfaite Hugo !

Le jeune homme eût un petit sourire satisfait et lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à descendre de l'estrade.

-allons voir ce que ton amie en pense

Kate tournait machinalement les pages d'un catalogue de robes de soirées quand Ambre apparût, elle resta un instant figée la bouche bée dans une expression si comique qu'Ambre ne put réprimer un petit rire.

-wooww… soupira Kate

-elle te plaît ?

-on dirait une princesse, Ambre tu es magnifique…

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de son amie, inspectant à son tour la robe.

-vraiment splendide, le fils à Papa lui-même n'en reviendra pas

Ambre s'avança vers le miroir et se voyant en mariée sentit son estomac se nouer à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus du spectacle, cette robe, elle ne la porterait pas juste quelques minutes. Sa vie entière dépendrait de cette journée, après il serait trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu un peu plus tôt et pinça les lèvres.

_-tu as toujours l'air si sûr de toi… mais comment tu fais ? tu ne doutes jamais ?_

_-rarement, quand on commence à douter c'est qu'il y a des raisons de le faire…_

_-alors tu ne te poses jamais de questions ?_

_Séphiroth sourit et lui posa un baiser sur la joue._

_-si bien sûr, je m'en pose même beaucoup, mais j'agis toujours de façon à être en accord avec moi-même, pour ça que je suis sûr de moi_

_-mouais…_

_-pour résumer, je suis sûr de moi mais pas des autres, mais être sûr de soi est la seule chose qui compte vraiment dans le fond, doutes des autres mais jamais de toi-même_

_-douter des autres ? c'est au SOLDAT qu'on vous apprend ça ?répondit Ambre en fronçant les sourcils_

_Séphiroth eût un petit rire sans joie et la serra contre lui._

_-Non, ça c'est moi qui l'ai appris_

Doutes des autres mais jamais de toi-même. Jusque là elle avait plutôt fait l'inverse même si elle pouvait sembler sûre d'elle mais il était peut-être grand temps de changer la donne.

-ou bien des perles de Kalm, elles sont de très belle qualité aussi mais cela sera plus classique…qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Hugo

Ambre sursauta.

-euh…

-Amy ça va ? intervint Kate en levant un sourcil

-oui oui, ça va, merci Hugo, pour les perles tu disais quoi ?

Le styliste leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel.

-pour la traîne on peut associer les broderies Balambaises avec des petits cristaux ou des perles de Kalm, mais les perles seront plus classiques, cela dépend du rendu final que tu souhaites…

-les perles ce sera bien, que ça reste sobre, peux-tu m'aider à enlever la robe s'il te plaît ? répondit précipitamment Ambre.

-déjà ? mais on a encore rien repris… protesta le styliste

-je repasserai, on doit filer maintenant Hugo, désolée

-mais le mariage approche, une robe pareille ça ne se bâcle pas !

-je te fais confiance, je t'adore et tu le sais, aides-moi maintenant…

Ambre commença à essayer de défaire elle-même le nœud du bustier mais Hugo vint vite l'aider de peur qu'elle n'abîme le délicat tissu de la robe.

* * *

><p>-qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?<p>

-Kate, je dois aller vérifier par moi-même…répondit Ambre

Elle semblait nerveuse, se frottant sans cesse les mains.

-c'est ce que tu a fait ce matin et on a vu ce que ça a donné…

Ambre ignora son amie et se pencha à la fenêtre de la voiture.

-vous pouvez rentrer à la villa, nous restons manger en ville avec mon amie, je vous rappellerai pour nous chercher

La voiture s'éloigna et Ambre se tourna vers Kate.

-viens avec moi, on va manger quelque chose puis on prendra un taxi

-un taxi ?

-ouais, on va aller sous la plaque

* * *

><p>-z'êtes pas la future Madame Shinra ? demanda le chauffeur de taxi en jetant son mégot tandis qu'Ambre lui tendait la monnaie<p>

-non, je lui ressemble c'est tout, pensez bien que Madame Shinra n'a rien à faire dans les taudis, répondit froidement Ambre en regardant Kate d'un air entendu

-maintenant qu'vous l'dites, j'trouvais ça plutôt étonnant mais sait-on jamais hein ? bon, ben en tout cas faites attention, vous êtes un peu court vêtue pour traîner par là, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien hein, aller à la revoyure !

Il souleva sa casquette et démarra en trombe, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Ambre regarda autour d'elle. Le quartier était miséreux, tout semblait crasseux, vieillot. Un vélo déglingué était appuyé à la façade fissurée d'une petite bicoque. Du linge reprisé était suspendu pour sécher à la fenêtre. Mais le pire était l'odeur qui régnait, une odeur de graillon aigre qui vous prenait à la gorge.

-par la Déesse Ambre que venons-nous faire ici ? interrogea Kate en resserrant instinctivement les pans de sa veste contre elle.

-nous venons voir Mily Legendre et vous verrons ce que cette demoiselle aura à nous raconter, annonça sombrement Ambre en regardant autour d'elle.

Une femme à l'âge indéfinissable entrouvrit la porte, scrutant d'un œil étonné ces visiteuses pour le moins surprenantes.

-qui êtes-vous ? finit-elle par demander

-je suis Ambre Moore, et voici mon amie Kate, est-ce que votre fille est là Madame Legendre?

La mère de Mily réajusta son châle.

-il y a un problème avec Mily ?

-non, nous venons juste lui rendre une petite visite, en fait nous aimerions lui parler, elle n'est pas à la maison ?

-elle rentre bientôt

La mère de Mily les considéra encore quelques secondes avant de juger qu'elle pouvait leur ouvrir la porte et défit la chaînette de sécurité.

-venez, attendez-la à l'intérieur, ce sera plus sûr.

* * *

><p>Ambre et Kate entrèrent donc dans la petite bicoque surchargée de bibelots et de napperons de dentelle, mais cela ne suffisait pas à cacher la misère ambiante, les murs bruts, le vieux lino si élimé par endroits qu'on voyait le béton dessous.<p>

-vous venez voir ma fille pour le travail j'imagine ? demanda la mère de Mily

-en quelque sorte, elle est l'assistante du professeur Hojo n'est-ce pas ? répondit Ambre

-oui

-ça lui plaît ?

-je crois oui, de toute façon il nous faut un salaire, ma rente de veuve ne suffit pas pour nous trois…

La femme leur servit du thé froid, les mains tremblantes.

-a-t'elle toujours travaillé pour le professeur Hojo ?

-non, au début elle était l'assistante de l'assistante du fils Shinra mais je crois que cela ne lui convenait pas. Vous savez ma fille est très réservée elle ne parle pas beaucoup de ses journées

-travaille-t'elle depuis longtemps pour la Shinra ?

-plusieurs années oui, elle a commencé très jeune là-bas

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Mily s'engouffra dans le salon, retirant sa veste.

-bonsoir Maman ! oh… s'interrompit-elle en voyant Ambre et Kate

-Mily tu as de la visite, ces dames voulaient te voir…

-tu peux nous laisser Maman, annonça Mily solennel.

-Bonsoir Mily, commença Ambre

-que faites-vous là ?

-je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, non ? annonça Ambre d'une voix douce

-je n'ai rien à dire, partez d'ici !

-Mily, c'est important, si tu sais des choses que je devrais savoir, tu dois me les dire tu comprends ? je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ou quoi que ce soit… poursuivit patiemment Ambre.

-elle sort, exigea Mily en pointant Kate du doigt.

Kate eût un regard interrogateur mais Ambre fit un signe de la tête et elle sortit, rejoignant la mère de Mily à la cuisine.

-que voulez-vous savoir ?

-je veux tout savoir, je veux ta version…

-vous ne me croiriez pas…

-dis-la moi et nous verrons, tu ne risques rien..

-justement si, je ne peux pas perdre mon poste, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, je dois penser à mon frère et à ma mère. Si je perds mon travail nous n'aurons plus ni salaire ni rente, plus rien !

-je te promets de ne rien dire à personne

-mais lui le saura que je vous ai parlé…

-même s'il l'apprend il ne pourra rien faire, j'ai lu ton dossier…s'il y a un soupçon de vérité là-dedans, je dois le savoir avant d'épouser cet homme, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Mily secoua la tête et se cacha derrière sa frange toujours trop longue.

-vous me croirez ?

Ambre réfléchit avant de répondre, considérant la fille fragile en face d'elle.

-oui

-attendez-moi là

La jeune fille revint après quelques minutes en tendant un vieux carnet avec un mini-mog en couverture à Ambre.

-tout est là, si vous en avez le courage lisez-le

* * *

><p>Ambre parcourut d'un geste hésitant les pages.<p>

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour à la Shinra. Tout est démesuré ici, les couloirs, les bureaux, même les toilettes ! Je suis heureuse et fière de travailler pour une si grande compagnie, j'espère être à la hauteur. Les femmes ici sont toutes joliment habillées et je crois que mon premier salaire va passer en partie pour de nouveaux habits. Je dois être à la hauteur._

_[…]_

_Il m'a proposé de venir au Pink P avec lui, par curiosité j'ai accepté. Et peut-être un peu pour ne pas le décevoir aussi. Il me trouve trop réservée, je souris, il me dit de me détendre et me tend un flacon. Il me dit que c'est pour me relaxer un peu, me décoincer. Je boirai chacune de ses paroles tant il est beau. Il me demande de sentir le flacon, je m'exécute sans autre question. Il sourit. Le nez me pique, il me rassure, c'est normal. Et d'un coup le monde tangue, la tête me tourne, j'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Le reste de la soirée se passera dans un nuage de brume et je me rappelle juste l'avoir vu s'éloigner avec deux filles tandis que je me trouvais dans un état comateux, avachie dans un fauteuil, entourée d'hommes aux regards lubriques. Il s'est en allé. J'ai du m'endormir car quand je rouvre les yeux Reno est penché sur moi, il a l'air inquiet. Il m'aide à me lever et me tient pour marcher. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, tant mieux il ne parle pas non plus. Enfin un haut le cœur me secoue et je me mets à vomir. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, c'est comme si tout mon corps se révoltait. Reno me tient pendant que je me penche et je le bénis de ne rien dire. Il passe sa veste sur mes épaules et secoue la tête. Il ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ici ? pourquoi moi ? je n'ai pas envie de répondre et fermes les yeux tandis qu'il conduit._

_Le lendemain, Rufus est en pleine forme, moi non. Il me regarde à peine et finit par me glisser à l'oreille que je peux rentrer si je ne me sens pas bien. Je refuse. Je ne peux pas rentrer._

_[…]_

_Une fois encore il a fait de moi sa chose, m'humiliant, me blessant. Il peut être si doux et à la fois si brutal, quelque chose s'est brisé au fond de moi aujourd'hui, je n'espère plus rien du monde, comment espérer quand l'avenir est noir ?_

_Les Rufus Shinra de ce monde s'en sortent toujours, les autres rament, certains se noient._

_[…]_

_Aujourd'hui je l'ai vu avec Scarlet, il a fait comme si je n'étais pas là mais j'ai tout vu, tout entendu et je sais qu'il m'a vue mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de faire comme si je n'existais pas et pour lui je n'existe pas, je ne suis qu'un numéro dans la masse. Comment ai-je pu un jour croire que quoi que ce soit était possible ? C'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute, ma très grande faute, lui a été clair dés le début mais pas moi, je voulais plus. Scarlet rigole haut et fort, se déhanche exagérément, il lui donne une tape sur les fesses, elle se dandine. J'ai envie de vomir._

_[…]_

_Aujourd'hui il a été d'humeur massacrante une fois encore, par ma faute car j'ai tenté de lui parler._

_Il pousse le vice jusqu'à ne pas me croire, moi qui n'ai connu que lui mais il pense que ce que je porte n'est pas à lui, il le refuse catégoriquement, il m'accuse de tout, me donne mille noms d'oiseaux._

_Aujourd'hui il m'a menacée, menacée de tout perdre. Il ne veut rien entendre, rien comprendre, le monde tourne dans le sens dans lequel lui le décide, le monde s'arrêterait de tourner pour un simple claquement de ses doigts. Il décide, les autres exécutent. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, juste la tête à fléchir et acquiescer._

_[…]_

_Aujourd'hui il m'a convoquée, il a voulu que j'aille voir le professeur pour des examens, pour vérifier si ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Il n'a pas pris la peine de venir avec, il a juste fait un geste dédaigneux de la main pour que deux turks m'escortent jusqu'au laboratoire. Je tremble, je me sens mal et je suis seule. Les deux turks ne parlent pas, ne me regardent pas, je n'existe pas. L'ascenseur arrive et on me montre une petite salle froide. J'ai peur, j'aurai aimé qu'il soit là, à côté de moi mais je suis irrémédiablement seule._

_Le professeur arrive, il sourit mais ce sourire sonne faux, comme toute sa personne. Je ne l'aime pas. Il me parle avec une voix doucereuse, je ne veux pas écouter. Il me fait installer sur le fauteuil et m'attache. Pourquoi m'attache-t'il ? je me débats, il saisit une seringue._

_La dernière image que je vois est son visage ricanant._

_Quand je rouvre les yeux je suis dans un lit. Une infirmière passe, vérifie ma perfusion et s'en va sans un mot. J'ai mal, la douleur est horrible, je me tords, j'aimerais hurler mais mon corps n'a pas la force et mon cri se perd dans les ténèbres de mon esprit._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, je suis dans un état comateux. Enfin Rufus arrive avec le professeur, il me regarde avec son habituel air dédaigneux mais cette fois il y a autre chose dans son regard. Le professeur nous laisse et Rufus s'assied sur le bord du lit. Je tremble tant j'ai mal._

_-comment vas-tu ?_

_Je n'ai pas la force de lui parler. Il me prend la main. Peut-être me croit-il maintenant ?_

_-ne parles pas, tu es encore trop faible mais tu iras bientôt mieux, tu sais, c'était la meilleure solution, et la seule de toute façon_

_De quoi parle-t'il ? je veux rentrer, je veux hurler, je veux le frapper jusqu'à ce que mes poings en saignent mais rien, je peux juste cligner des yeux._

_-on va laisser toute cette histoire derrière nous, tu vas recommencer une nouvelle vie, tu seras heureuse Mily, tellement plus heureuse. En premier lieu, tu vas changer de service, tu as toujours aimé les sciences, pas vrai ? enfin peu importe, tu vas travailler pour le professeur Hojo, tu seras son assistante, c'est mieux comme ça… Lazard prépare déjà ton nouveau contrat…_

_Il me regarde de ces yeux si beaux et pourtant si froids et il se lève en arrangeant soigneusement son costume, impeccable comme toujours. Ma tête, mon ventre, tout me fait souffrir, tout semble danser autour de moi et je referme les yeux._

_-une dernière chose… tout ceci restera strictement entre nous Mily, ne cherche pas à me plumer ou crois-moi que tu vas très sérieusement le regretter, la Shinra est une des boîtes les plus importantes au monde, il serait dommage d'avoir un mauvais dossier pour débuter dans la vie…et ton salaire n'est pas de trop pour payer les traitements coûteux de ta mère, pas vrai ?_

_Il se penche sur moi et je sens son eau de toilette ainsi que le tabac. J'en ai la nausée._

_-si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi j'aurais ta peau et celles de tous ceux qui te sont chers tu m'as bien entendu ? hoches la tête si c'est oui…_

_Il murmure ces menaces à mes oreilles et je ne peux que hocher. Traiter avec Rufus Shinra, c'est toujours perdre, c'est encore pire que de pactiser avec le diable, le diable tient ses promesses, pas Rufus Shinra. Rufus dispose, Rufus impose._

_Il se redresse et j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre._

_-tout est bien parti Hojo ?_

_-tout, oui, il ne reste plus rien_

_-parfait_

_Rufus s'en va._

_Il a eu le droit de vie et de mort. Dans ce cas de mort. Je n'avais pourtant rien demandé ou pas grand-chose. Ces paroles me reviennent et je sais qu'il a tous les droits. Je sais que je dois accepter en silence car sur moi aussi il a le droit de vie ou de mort._

Ambre sentit ses mains devenir glacées, sa gorge se serrer. Elle reposa le journal comme s'il l'avait brûlée, ses grands yeux clairs exprimant une horreur indicible.

-par la déesse….fut la seule chose qu'elle pu dire, se couvrant la bouche d'une main.

Mily reprit le journal.

-quoi que vous fassiez, ne laissez pas entendre que vous savez s'il vous plaît, si vous voulez le quitter, quittez-le mais s'il vous plaît ne me mêlez pas à ça

Ambre se leva, chancelante et serra Mily dans les bras. La jeune fille se laissa faire puis après quelques temps enveloppa à son tour la jeune femme de ses bras.

-je suis désolée… murmura Ambre


	21. Chapter 20

**Les persos de ff7 sont pas à moi bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p><strong>"Quand les démons veulent produire les forfaits les plus noirs, ils les présentent d'abord sous des dehors célestes."<strong>

**Shakespeare**

* * *

><p>Ambre franchit la porte de la villa, une lueur nouvelle illuminait ses yeux, son teint était livide mais ses pommettes avaient pris des couleurs, à la voir comme ça on aurait pu la croire fiévreuse. Kate suivit en silence.<p>

-Elvira !

La gouvernante arriva, s'essuyant les mains sur son volumineux tablier blanc.

-Mademoiselle ?

-prenez votre soirée, je veux être seule ce soir

-mais…

-c'est un ordre, allez-vous en ! ordonna Ambre d'un ton cassant en montrant la porte du doigt.

La gouvernante lui jeta un regard courroucé de ses petits yeux bruns et sortit sans ajouter un mot. 

-Ambre, tu me fais peur, commença Kate d'une petite voix

Son amie se tourna vers elle, la regardant sans la voir et secoua la tête.

-moi aussi Kate… murmura-t'elle

-vas-tu enfin me dire… ?

-non ! coupa sèchement Ambre, je ne peux rien te dire, crois-moi !

Kate n'osa rien répondre face au regard fou de son amie.

* * *

><p>-comment ça renvoyés, c'est une blague ? demanda Rufus de mauvaise humeur<p>

-elle a prétendu vouloir manger en ville avec son amie, ils se sont dit que ce n'était rien mais elle n'est rentrée que tard dans l'après-midi et a demandé à rester seule à la maison..

-j'ai clairement demandé à être tenu au courant de tous ses faits et gestes il me semble ? siffla Rufus entre ses dents

Il chassa Tseng d'un geste de la main et prit son téléphone. 

-Bonsoir ma chérie tu vas bien ?

Ambre mit un certain temps à répondre, ne se sentant ni la force ni l'envie de lui parler et encore moins de l'entendre.

-ça va…

-ta journée a bien été ?

_J'ai juste appris que tu pouvais être la pire des ordures, en dehors de ça j'ai essayé la robe d'un mariage qui n'aura sûrement jamais lieu mais sinon ça va…_ pensa-t'elle sombrement

-oui, répondit-elle étonnamment calmement

-qu'as-tu fait de beau ?

-je…j'ai été essayer la robe et on a mangé en ville, on s'est un peu promenées dans Midgar avec Kate, elle ne connaissait pas alors je lui ai montré deux trois boutiques puis on est rentrées, mentit-elle avec une facilité déconcertante, elle qui était convaincue de ne pas savoir mentir, voilà qu'elle y arrivait sans peine.

-mmm, très bien, tu as une petite voix, toujours ton allergie ?

-oui, mais ça va passer

-passes au labo demain, ils trouveront déjà quelque chose d'efficace

_Oh oui ils sont efficaces, terriblement efficaces, je suis au courant…_

Ambre ferma les yeux pour chasser les pensées de sa tête.

-ils ont fini par signer, je rentrerai bientôt

-super…

-je t'aime ma chérie

Elle se mordit les lèvres, incapable de lui répondre et raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Elle regarda le téléphone entre ses mains et songea à quel point il était facile de basculer du bonheur à l'horreur, à quel point on pouvait détruire en une seconde les illusions parfois d'une vie entière. On ne fait que traverser la vie sur un fil en espérant ne jamais faire le pas de côté qui nous entraînerait dans les profondeurs abyssales le bordant.<p>

Il y a quelques mois, si vous aviez demandé à Ambre si elle était heureuse, elle vous aurait immanquablement répondu qu'elle était la plus heureuse. Son ravissant sourire vous aurait probablement convaincu et vous l'auriez trouvée rayonnante sans poser plus de questions.

Il y a quelques semaines, au bras de Rufus, elle avait parfaitement tenu son rôle de fiancée épanouie, le sourire de rigueur, la posture adéquate, juste ce qu'il faut d'attendrissement dans le regard, la parfaite image du jeune couple heureux.

Quelqu'un de particulièrement observateur aurait déjà pu remarquer quelques petites failles, de ces petits détails qui en principe passent inaperçus tant qu'on ne vous colle pas le nez dessus mais qui semblent flagrants une fois observés.

Ces petits détails comme la discrète lueur de détresse dans ses yeux clairs dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu d'elle, ou encore cette manie, somme toute anodine mais ô combien révélatrice de se mordiller fréquemment les lèvres. Ambre était tout autant élégante et maniérée qu'elle était nerveuse voire parfois apeurée. Quelque chose de paradoxal en elle donnait l'impression que passée l'image de femme fatale elle semblait être une biche surprise par les phares d'une voiture. Et plus on la connaissait, plus ce contraste était flagrant.

Sous certains aspects elle ressemblait à Rufus : elle se tenait toujours bien droite, parlait de façon posée et semblait toujours laisser une certaine distance avec ses interlocuteurs, il émanait d'elle une prestance naturelle mais là où Rufus calculait, préparait avec soin, agençait, Ambre agissait avec spontanéité, tandis que Rufus parlait froidement, Ambre semblait plus chaleureuse. Le revers de la médaille cependant était sa faiblesse. Elle doutait d'elle, trop, croyant souvent aveuglément ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter.

Tout était allé vite, probablement trop. Elle se l'était souvent dit mais refusait de le croire.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, Ambre se posa mille questions, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et si Mily mentait ? si elle était vraiment mythomane ? était-il possible qu'elle ait pu inventer tout ça ? ou même partiellement ? Une petite voix lui criait de ne pas croire ces histoires mais elle savait malgré elle qu'elle y croyait et aux petites heures du matin, tandis que le soleil se levait lentement sur Midgar, jetant ses premiers rayons encore froids sur la ville endormie Ambre avait pris une décision.<p>

Elle se leva sans bruit et griffonna un petit mot à la hâte pour Kate. Son amie lui en voudrait probablement mais ce combat était son combat personnel et elle ne voulait pas la mêler à ça, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Après s'être habillée en vitesse elle demanda à être conduite au QG. Rufus lui avait fourni son excuse en lui proposant de passer au labo.

Mais une fois arrivée à l'étage du département scientifique, Ambre resta dans l'ascenseur et monta au quartier du SOLDAT. Elle traversa le couloir sans un regard ni à gauche ni à droite, de toute façon il était encore tôt et personne ne croisa son chemin et elle alla droit au bureau de Lazard en espérant qu'il s'y trouverait déjà.

Par chance, le directeur était matinal et préparait un briefing quand elle arriva.

-Ambre ? demanda-t'il surpris de la voir

La jeune femme affichait un visage totalement hermétique sans la moindre trace de sourire, le regard sombre.

Il posa des feuilles devant lui et s'approcha d'elle.

-ça va ? finit-il par demander

-il me faut un micro ou quelque chose, j'ai entendu parler de dispositifs pas plus grands qu'un bouton de chemise que vous utilisez parfois en mission, peux-tu m'en procurer un ? dit-elle de but en blanc 

Lazard passa sa main sous son menton, réfléchissant à sa requête.

-ce type d'équipements concerne plutôt les Turks que les soldats, je pourrais en commander mais je dois tout faire signer par la direction et je devrais me justifier…

-qui s'occupe de ça ?

-vas voir Reeve Tuesti, il devrait pouvoir t'aider mais trouves une bonne excuse..

Ambre se dirigea vers la porte sans le moindre regard en arrière. Sa détermination fit pâlir Lazard.

_Pourvu que tout ceci ne se finisse pas mal, ou pas trop mal du moins_, espéra-t'il

* * *

><p>Reeve se leva et ouvrit une armoire dont il sortit plusieurs petits boîtiers.<p>

-ceux-ci se portent sur soi, les Turks les utilisent souvent, on peut les fixer comme ceci sur le col et ils passent relativement inaperçus vous voyez…

Il fixa un rond de plastique noir à son col qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un bouton de chemise ou de veste.

-la qualité du son est pas mal mais la quantité de données stockées est très limitée vu sa taille…

-il me faut quelque chose qui enregistre toute la journée, ça peut être plus grand, je peux déposer ça quelque part, je n'ai pas besoin de porter le dispositif sur moi… coupa Ambre 

Reeve prit un autre boîtier devant lui, de la taille d'une capsule de bière cette fois.

-celui-ci peut enregistrer toute la journée, vous pouvez écouter en direct depuis votre téléphone et on ne peut pas le brouiller grâce au boîtier, commenta-t'il en lui tendant le petit appareil.

-parfait, celui-ci devrait convenir..combien de temps tient la batterie ?

-elle peut tenir plusieurs semaines, vous recevrez une notification sur votre téléphone avant qu'elle ne soit vide.

-espérons que cela suffise, vous savez, le personnel de maison n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était, répondit Ambre avec un sourire blasé

* * *

><p>-merci lâcheuse, railla Kate en buvant une gorgée de café.<p>

-Kate si je pouvais te parler je le ferai, crois-moi, répondit Ambre

Kate leva ses yeux sur Ambre qui semblait elle perdue dans la contemplation de ses mains.

-au nom de notre amitié je ne te demanderai rien de plus mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais..

Elles échangèrent un regard et finirent de manger en silence.

* * *

><p>Rufus rentra tard le lendemain soir. Il semblait de bonne humeur, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air fatigué mais satisfait. <p>

Ambre le regarda se servir un verre, il venait de retirer sa veste et avait ouvert le premier bouton de sa chemise, signe que la journée était terminée pour lui. Il se passa brièvement la main dans les cheveux dans un geste réflexe et but une gorgée sous le regard impitoyable de sa fiancée. Kate était déjà montée se coucher et ils se trouvaient seuls dans le vaste salon.

_Impeccable comme toujours, qui pourrait soupçonner toute la noirceur qu'il peut dissimuler sous ce costume blanc…_

-…Ambre ?

-mmm ?

Elle leva la tête en l'entendant prononcer son nom.

-nous avons une soirée après-demain, ton amie peut venir avec nous si elle le souhaite

-très bien, répondit-elle indifféremment

Il s'approcha et lui prit le menton entre les doigts, avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

-et si on allait se coucher ? proposa-t'il d'un ton plein de promesses, le regard enjoué

-bonne idée, je suis fatiguée, répondit-elle en s'étirant, espérant dissiper toute envie de plus de sa part

Il fronça les sourcils et finit son verre. Il n'appréciait guère l'accueil peu chaleureux de sa partenaire. 

Rufus prit une douche, seul à son grand regret. Il rinçait la mousse sur son corps fin et élancé, sifflotant une mélodie sans tête ni queue. Ambre savait qu'elle allait devoir composer avec mais elle ne pouvait se montrer plus enthousiaste ou plus chaleureuse pour le moment. Elle songea avec une pointe de nostalgie à la façon dont elle se réjouissait dès qu'elle savait qu'elle allait le voir il y a quelque temps, à la façon dont son cœur s'emballait dès qu'il s'approchait et elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ces pensées.

-tu peux me passer une serviette ? demanda-t'il avec un clin d'œil

Elle se pencha vers le porte-serviette et lui en tendit une.

Il se séchait à présent consciencieusement lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle et s'interrompit.

-un souci ?

Elle fut surprise comme s'il avait brisé le fil de ses pensées.

-non rien..je vais déjà me coucher…

Elle s'éloigna vers la chambre, le laissant perplexe.

Il ignorait ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter sa fiancée mais il était clair que quelque chose la perturbait ce soir. Il la regarda, tournée sur le côté, déjà endormie et songea qu'il faudrait qu'il passe plus de temps avec elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur l'épaule.

* * *

><p>A son retour au bureau Rufus fut accueilli par une pile d'affaires en suspens à régler au plus vite. Il en délégua une bonne partie à son assistante et se plongea dans la lecture consciencieuse des dossiers plus importants. Il préparait les documents pour le prochain briefing quand l'interphone fit entendre sa sonnerie stridente.<p>

Il sursauta en jurant entre ses dents et appuya sur un des boutons.

-Monsieur le Président souhaite vous voir Monsieur le Vice-Président

-bien…répondit-il sans motivation

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du son père il se demanda pourquoi celui-ci tenait à le voir, sûrement pas pour le féliciter même s'il avait réussi à décrocher le contrat de Corel. Ce n'était pas le genre de son père de le féliciter, mis à part bien entendu quand il voulait jouer le bon père en public mais c'était chose rare et en principe, le Vieux se contentait de souligner ce qui n'allait pas ou de donner ses ordres.

Son père n'était pas présent, mais un dossier ouvert sur le bureau attira son attention. Il le lut en diagonale et prit des photos avec son téléphone, sourire aux lèvres, en prenant soin de tout remettre en bonne place.

Il croisa son Père dans le couloir alors que celui-ci rejoignait son bureau.

-tu m'as fait appeler ?

-oui, viens, entres, fit le Vieux en le poussant sans ménagement dans son bureau.

Rufus le regarda froidement en croisant ses doigts sous son menton. Son Père semblait particulièrement agité, ce qui était rare.

-nous avons de gros problèmes sur les bras, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, c'est strictement confidentiel mais je veux que tu débloques le maximum de fonds pour le département de recherche

-le vieux fou a une nouvelle lubie et nous allons encore financer ces expériences ?

-non, pas pour Hojo, pour Hollander cette fois

-Hollander ?

Rufus haussa un sourcil, habituellement Hollander ne demandait pas grand-chose et personne ne se souciait de lui. Par rapport à Hojo, Hollander était clairement le scientifique de seconde zone, il n'y avait déjà qu'à comparer leurs laboratoires respectifs, Rufus s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé pourquoi il faisait encore partie de la boîte.

-oui, je ne peux rien te dire de plus

-c'est tout ?

-pour le moment

* * *

><p>-tu devrais revoir Sephiroth et parler avec lui, voilà mon avis, mais évidemment il peut être faussé comme tu ne me dis pas tout, déclara Kate en se gavant de raisin<p>

-si je le pouvais je le ferais…soupira Ambre

-le revoir ou me dire ?

Kate se tourna sur sa chaise longue et regarda son amie.

-les deux je crois…

-donc tu penses que c'est possible entre vous ?

Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur mais Ambre ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée par ses pensées.

-tout dépend de comment on définit possible

-Amy…

-Sérieusement Kate, il y a quelque chose entre nous je crois, je le sens quand on est proche mais après il ne faut pas non plus en tirer des plans sur la comète

-c'est vrai, tu ne prends jamais de décisions sur un coup de tête, ironisa la brune

-là c'est différent, Rufus ne me laissera jamais le quitter comme ça, encore moins pour aller avec un SOLDAT, et encore beaucoup moins pour aller avec Sephiroth, c'est le pire affront que je puisse lui faire

-donc tu vas rester avec lui juste pour que Monsieur ne se sente pas humilié ?

Kate était choquée mais Ambre secoua la tête.

-non, je dois juste veiller à faire les choses au mieux

-en restant avec lui…

-non, en veillant à ce qu'il ne puisse rien m'arriver, à moi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre

Kate se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant que personne au spa ne les écoutait.

-alors tu vas le quitter ? vraiment ? Amy !

Mais Ambre resta silencieuse, la discussion était close.

* * *

><p>Un bruit de talons fit lever la tête au Président.<p>

-Scarlet ? si ce n'est pas urgent je n'ai pas le temps, déclara-t'il avec une toux grasse

-ce ne sera pas long Monsieur le Président, annonça-t'elle d'une voix de velours

Il la regarda et s'essuya la bouche d'une main, cigare dans l'autre.

-Etes-vous au courant des rumeurs qui courent sur votre fils ?

Le Président lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-si c'est par rapport au temps que vous passez sur ou sous son bureau je suis déjà au courant oui et cela m'indiffère totalement

Scarlet fut piquée au vif par la remarque lâchée d'un ton cinglant mais elle poursuivit tout de même.

-sur sa fiancée plutôt…

-si cela ne concerne pas directement la Shinra, je me fous éperdument de ce qu'on peut raconter, Rufus est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul

-oh mais ça concerne la Shinra, et même un de ses meilleurs éléments

Le Président leva un sourcil, attendant la suite. Enfin elle avait son attention.

-cette garce aurait eu une liaison avec Sephiroth

Il en oublia un moment son cigare et regarda durement Scarlet de ses yeux perçants sous ses épais sourcils.

-d'où tenez-vous ça ?

-de source sûre, mais il vaudrait mieux que cela ne s'ébruite pas…En même temps, Rufus s'est fiancé si vite qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose sur cette fille, pas vrai ? qui sait ce qu'on pourrait trouver d'autre…

-Rufus est au courant ?

-il l'est mais il joue le chocobo, remarquez, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il sabote la réputation de l'entreprise, lui s'en fiche peut-être

Le Président serra son poing volumineux. Soit son fils s'en fichait, soit au contraire, son fils cherchait à nouveau à lui nuire. Il chassa Scarlet d'un geste de la main et se leva à son tour.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit précipitamment faisant sursauter Rufus qui s'entretenait avec Heidegger. Il leva ses yeux clairs sur son père qui semblait furieux, imposant dans son costume rouge.<p>

-dehors ! ordonna celui-ci à Heidegger qui s'éloigna en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Je me doutais depuis le début que tu manigançais à nouveau quelque chose, as-tu d'autres ambitions que de me pourrir la vie ? poursuivit-il en martelant sa phrase à coups de poing sur le bureau.

Rufus regarda son père avec étonnement, ce n'était certes pas la première fois que son père lui parlait sur ce ton mais en l'état actuel il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire et il garda le silence.

-tu as choisi cette fille juste pour m'emmerder une fois de plus reconnaît-le !

-je te demande pardon ?

-tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, sa ressemblance avec ta mère pour commencer

-arrêtes de voir des ressemblances partout..

-ne m'interromps pas quand je te parle ! je vois clair dans ton petit jeu et surtout il fallait que tu choisisses une ancienne conquête de notre meilleur membre du SOLDAT, j'aurais du me douter dès le début que toi fiancé ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon

Rufus serra les mâchoires et ne trouva rien à répondre. Avouer à son père qu'il n'était pas au courant reviendrait à avouer une faiblesse, ce qui était exclu.

-elle a déjà été présentée publiquement et nous ne pourrons pas la faire disparaître facilement sans créer de scandale mais je t'ai à l'œil

-il n'est pas question de la faire disparaître ! tout est sous contrôle ! répliqua sèchement Rufus en se levant

Il avança vers son père, le pointant du doigt, une colère noire envahissant ses veines.

-tentes quoi que ce soit et je me ferais une joie d'ébruiter tous tes petits secrets, tous les cadavres que tu as laissé derrière toi à commencer par ta femme…continua-t'il menaçant

-alors ça y est, tu es vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle… tu n'es qu'un faible, un faible doublé d'un lâche… répondit son père avec mépris en secouant la tête

-je me fous de ce que tu penses, la seule chose qui m'importe est de ne jamais te ressembler

* * *

><p>Kate se leva, s'étira longuement avant de leur dire bonne nuit et monta à sa chambre. Elle sentait l'orage arriver et préférait ne pas être dans les parages quand cela arriverait. Le repas s'était déroulé dans une ambiance froide et tendue, le fils à Papa ne tirait pas un mot depuis qu'il était rentré et Ambre restait songeuse, touchant à peine à son repas. La seule vraie conversation qu'elle eût ce soir fût au sujet du vin, un délicieux vin de Banora qui permit de briser un peu le silence pesant mais malheureusement pas bien longtemps. Une fois quelques platitudes échangées, le silence était retombé comme une chape de plomb sur eux.<p>

Rufus observait la vue depuis la grande baie vitrée du salon, son regard sombre et son air pensif le vieillissait et l'espace d'un instant cet air désabusé le fit ressembler à son père. Il resta silencieux un long moment et tandis qu'Ambre allait se lever il se tourna vers elle.

Elle ne lût ni colère, ni tristesse sur son visage mais ce qu'elle voyait était bien pire, il semblait vide de toute expression et son regard habituellement si vif et perçant n'exprimait qu'une lointaine lassitude.  
>-reste assise, ordonna-t'il d'un murmure<p>

Ambre se rassît donc, perdue sur ce vaste canapé de cuir blanc et froid et étira ses jambes.  
>-il y a un problème ?<br>-je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma mère... déclara-t'il sans tenir compte de sa question

Elle haussa les sourcils et attendit la suite.  
>Il lui tourna a nouveau le dos et reprit la parole d'une voix calme, presque douce.<br>-ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix ans, la version officielle est qu'elle était malade  
>-la version officielle ?<p>

Il leva la main d'un geste sec et secoua la tête avec un petit geste d'agacement.  
>-ne m'interromps pas, je disais donc, la version officielle est qu'elle était malade et oui elle l'était à la fin. Je crois que ça a presque été un soulagement tellement il a été dur de la voir se dégrader ainsi..<p>

Ambre vint vers lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec autant de douceur qu'elle put. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se confier facilement et encore moins à évoquer le passé. Le fait qu'il se confie lui fit oublier un instant ce qu'elle avait appris ces derniers jours. Il releva la main une nouvelle fois, la faisant taire.

-c'était une très belle femme, son père était un notable de Mideel, il a notamment beaucoup œuvré pour la clinique thermale, elle avait étudié la médecine et s'interrompit quand elle rencontra mon père et tomba enceinte de moi. Peu de temps après ils se marièrent et s'installèrent près de Midgar où le quartier général était en pleine construction. La Shinra venait de se faire connaître, avant ce n'était qu'une petite entreprise d'armes mais mon père a découvert l'incroyable potentiel de la mako et décida d'en faire l'énergie de demain. Par la suite, il eut l'idée de créer le département scientifique et le SOLDAT et de fil en aiguille, la petite entreprise familiale est devenue la multinationale que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Mais chaque médaille a son revers et le fait est que mon père ne passait que très peu de temps avec nous et quand il était là...il était rarement vraiment là, toujours un téléphone, une entrevue ou simplement la tête trop pleine pour penser à nous. Ma mère n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit et prenait son mal en patience, elle occupait ses journées à peindre et surtout au jardin où elle faisait pousser toutes sortes de fleurs. Et les choses se sont enchaînées, mon père rentrait de plus en plus tard, puis il s'aménagea un penthouse en ville et décida de ne pratiquement plus rentrer. Quand ils se voyaient ils ne se parlaient pas et s'évitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ma mère a commencé à me dire des choses comme "puisses-tu être différent de ton père plus tard" et je crois que je le suis, pas forcément de la bonne façon mais je le suis...

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Ambre, but une gorgée de whisky et continua.

-toujours est-il que mon père commença à devenir soupçonneux, alors que lui-même menait une vie de débauche il estima que sa femme était trop belle pour rester seule à la maison, il décida donc que des turks vivraient avec nous, avant ça ils ne nous escortaient que pour les sorties, jamais à la villa, mais suite à ça ils étaient partout, tout le temps. Ma mère n'a rien dit mais elle n'approuvait pas et chercha plusieurs fois à leur rendre la vie impossible. Et un l'a prise en pitié, un plus jeune que les autres, pas encore endurci par le métier. Ils commencèrent à parler longuement et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient j'étais invité à jouer ailleurs. Ma mère remettait des habits de couleur vive et décorait la maison de fleurs. Mon père remarqua le changement et fit changer l'équipe. Ma mère est alors tombée dans une sorte de dépression, elle ne sortait plus, son jardin de fleur était à l'abandon et elle commença à ne plus manger. Après ça elle tomba malade et resta au lit. J'allais de moins en moins souvent la trouver à son chevet car elle me faisait peur, elle était devenue maigre et me faisait penser aux monstres de mes bandes dessinées. Elle commença à délirer, parlant tantôt de liberté, de ne pas être l'esclave de qui ou de quoi que ce soit, tantôt prônant qu'il ne fallait avoir aucun sentiment. Parfois elle me câlinait puis subitement me repoussait en me disant que je ressemblais trop à mon père.  
>Mon père s'inquiéta de cette situation, les rumeurs vont vite et après la victoire de la Shinra il n'avait aucune envie que quoi que ce soit vienne ternir sa si belle image. Un soir, un de ces rares soirs où il était rentré à la maison, il allât voir ma mère et une heure après elle était morte, vraisemblablement de la maladie mais rien n'exclut un petit coup de pouce extérieur, tout comme rien n'indique que les traitements pris pour sa dépression ne soient pas eux-mêmes la cause de la maladie...<p>

Il se tourna tout doucement vers Ambre, la regardant d'un air entendu. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, l'air abasourdie.

-je me suis juré de ne pas suivre leurs voies...les deux me révulsent, pas de la même manière certes mais peu importe. Je suis parfois dur avec toi mais je ne te tromperai pas, je ne te demande pas de me comprendre juste de suivre, tu es maintenant une ShinRa et tu vas être ma femme, je te laisserai autant de liberté que je le jugerais utile mais j'attends de toi un comportement irréprochable et de mon côté je ferai tout pour être un bon mari est-ce que ça te semble clair ?

Il la fixait calmement, un peu de vie éclairant à nouveau ses yeux mais il était toujours aussi pâle. Ambre acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
>-oui, dit-elle-simplement.<p>

Il hocha la tête à son tour sans ajouter un mot.  
>-à présent si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai eu une longue journée, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle le regarda traverser le salon, mille questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Il marqua une pause avant de monter la première marche mais ne se retourna pas vers elle.<br>-naturellement j'ai fait envoyer Sephiroth en mission, il part pour Nibelheim lundi prochain, annonça-t'il d'un ton posé

Ambre leva la tête vers lui mais ne répondit rien, il n'y avait de toute façon rien à ajouter. Elle contempla un instant sa bague de fiançailles, brillant dans la lumière du soleil couchant qui baignait le salon de ses rayons rouge sang. Elle retint un soupir et au lieu de ça, se redressa et regarda à son tour la ville scintillant de mille lumières, et plus loin la masse sombre de l'océan. Cette ville était la sienne à présent, le monde était à ses pieds, elle se moquait du pouvoir mais si elle suivait Rufus, si elle le soutenait comme il se doit, elle serait en sécurité. Tout mari a des exigences auprès de sa femme, certains plus que d'autres, et certains même ont un goût pour diverses déviances, mais Rufus n'attendait finalement pas grand chose d'elle et elle pourrait le combler. Peut-être même lui apporter le réconfort et la stabilité qui lui ont toujours manqué. "Je ne te tromperai pas", il avait cerné une de ses craintes principales, le doute subsistait dans son esprit mais cela lui fit du bien de se passer plusieurs fois sa voix calme et posée lui assurer qu'il ne la tromperait pas. Qu'il était tentant de le croire et de simplement le suivre.  
>Sephiroth restait un amour d'adolescente, le fantasme de partir à l'aventure, de tout quitter pour le suivre, mais pour quel avenir ? Il reconnaissait lui même détester rester ici sur place et devenait vite intenable sans mission à préparer.<br>Rufus au contraire lui assurerait une vie stable, il ne partait en voyage d'affaire que quand cela était absolument nécessaire et aspirait à plus de tranquillité.

Mais il cachait aussi d'effrayantes zones d'ombre. Elle frissonna en considérant qu'il avait réussi une fois de plus à la déstabiliser en se confiant à elle mais elle n'était pas dupe.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en songeant à quel point il était facile de l'écouter, de se laisser porter par ses paroles. Tout semblait si clair à l'entendre, mais elle en savait trop pour le suivre aveuglément à présent.

Ambre vint le rejoindre à la salle de bain et l'enlaça, posant la tête sur son torse. Il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux et regarda leur reflet dans le miroir, ce couple si médiatisé, si glamour dans les magazines, souvent dépeint comme le couple modèle. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne gâcher ça. Ambre leva la tête vers lui et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
>-je t'aime Ambre<br>Elle eut pour toute réponse un sourire songeur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, salut lecteur ! Tiens ben tant que t'es là, lâches un com ça fait toujours plaisir xD<br>**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Les persos de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>"La magie du premier Amour, c'est d'ignorer qu'il puisse finir un jour"<br>**

**Benjamin Disraeli**

* * *

><p>Il lui faudrait agir vite à présent, le temps lui était compté et il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière. Ambre prit une grande inspiration en sortant de la voiture, le coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine.<p>

-mon fiancé est là ?

Ana leva la tête et vit Ambre se diriger vers la porte sans attendre de réponse.

-il est là mais il a un rendez-vous d'ici…eh !

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

><p>-j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas, marmonna-t'il froidement sans lever les yeux.<p>

-Bonjour mon amour…

Ambre se tenait à la porte et avança vers lui d'une démarche souple et chaloupée. Elle constata avec satisfaction qu'il la dévisageait avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar d'acajou et servit un verre de whisky avant de venir vers lui.

-tu devrais préciser à ta secrétaire qu'il vaut mieux que personne ne te dérange pour un petit moment…susurra-t'elle à son oreille

Sans la quitter du regard il pressa le bouton de l'interphone.

-Personne dans mon bureau jusqu'à nouvel ordre Ana, ordonna-t'il

Ambre lui sourit et lui tendit le verre de whisky.

-en quel honneur ? demanda-t'il en lui posant la main sur la fesse sans plus de manière

-en notre honneur…

Elle s'assit sur le bureau, ses longues jambes croisées bien haut. Il semblait amusé et but son whisky d'un trait.

-vous semblez bien pressé Monsieur le Vice-Président, constata Ambre en papillonnant des cils

-je le suis jeune demoiselle, sauf si vous avez de quoi me convaincre de ne pas l'être…répondit-il enjoué

Ambre ne répondit rien mais décroisa les jambes et les ouvrit de façon à laisser entrevoir qu'elle ne portait rien sous son trench-coat de popeline grise. Une fois assurée qu'il avait bien vu, elle tendit une jambe et posa son pied juste à côté de la tête de Rufus contre le fauteuil de cuir, le laissant admirer ses escarpins à hauts talons aiguille qu'il aimait tant.

Il la regardait maintenant avec envie et elle le laissa lui embrasser la jambe. Il déposa d'abord de chastes baisers puis au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait les baisers se firent plus passionnés, parcourant sa peau du bout de la langue pour finalement lui mordiller légèrement la cuisse. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, tentant de ne penser à rien et lui posa une jambe sur chaque épaule tandis qu'il passait sa langue sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la caresse, lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Après quelques secondes, il leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire faussement innocent avant de s'attaquer à son entrejambe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir tandis qu'il posa délicatement sa bouche sur elle. A nouveau il lui fit d'abord plusieurs petits baisers avant de s'occuper consciencieusement de son point sensible de sa langue experte. Elle se cambra et il la prit par la taille, l'approchant encore de son visage, guettant ses réactions d'un œil joueur. Ambre sentit malgré elle son souffle devenir court et une vague de chaleur remonta d'entre ses jambes jusqu'à son visage. Il le remarqua car il se fit d'autant plus langoureux, décrivant des cercles concentriques avec sa langue avant de remonter longuement de bas en haut, semblant se régaler d'elle, pénétrant la pointe de sa langue en elle. Il se releva, enleva soigneusement sa veste et lui prit les jambes autour de sa taille tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, lui coupant le souffle. Il défit rapidement sa ceinture, ouvrit sa braguette sans cesser de l'embrasser et enfin plongea en elle d'une traite avec un murmure de plaisir. Elle lui caressa le dos tandis qu'il lui pilonnait l'entrejambe avec acharnement lui provoquant une vague de douleur mêlée de plaisir.

Il murmura plusieurs fois son prénom au creux de l'oreille, lui mordillant le lobe et tandis qu'il était tout occupé à son plaisir, Ambre tendit le bras et plaça la main sous le bureau, déposant le petit boîtier qu'elle tenait caché dans sa manche jusque là. Elle eût à peine le temps de s'assurer qu'il était bien collé sous le bureau que Rufus accélérait encore la cadence, ses soupirs l'assourdissaient et elle se mit à son tour à gémir sous l'assaut répété de ses coups de rein de plus en plus profonds. Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il se répandit en elle avec un cri retenu avant de la serrer contre lui.

« ce que je t'aime… » murmura-t'il en reprenant son souffle tout en l'embrassant avec douceur

Ambre se raidit et ne répondit pas, le tenant contre elle quelques instants, entendant sa respiration irrégulière.

* * *

><p>Elle le regarda remettre sa veste et arranger ses cheveux tandis qu'elle-même réajustait son trench. Toujours impeccable.<p>

-je rentrerai tôt, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil

-parfait, alors à ce soir..répondit-elle calmement en se détournant de lui, regagnant la porte.

Rufus la regarda s'éloigner, souriant, ce qui avait pu travailler Ambre ces derniers temps n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il eût un petit soupir de soulagement et tenta de reprendre son travail là où il l'avait laissé.

* * *

><p>-Les ordres sont les ordres, trancha Tseng, mettant court aux protestations de Reno<p>

-alors on va vraiment le faire ? Rufus ne nous le pardonnera jamais !

Tseng se tenait le menton. Rude et Reno le regardèrent, attendant une réponse.

-Nous devons exécuter les ordres, c'est un fait, après cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons rien faire

-wowww, là ça devient trop compliqué, répondit Reno en se tapant le front avant de se laisser tomber dans le jumbo bag le plus proche.

-c'est pourtant simple Reno, on doit veiller à ce que l'ordre reçu directement soit bien appliqué, après ce qui en découle n'est plus exactement de notre ressort…y compris si cela ne se passe pas comme prévu

Rude émit un petit sifflement de nez et eût un sourire. Il avait compris. Reno cependant continuait de les regarder avec une parfaite expression d'incompréhension.

-je t'expliquerai, conclut Rude avec un petit air supérieur

-t'as intérêt parce que je rame dans la panade là, alors on va le faire oui ou non ?

-Trevor le fera, c'est encore une nouvelle recrue, l'erreur lui est facilement imputable, quand à nous, nous nous chargerons de veiller aux conséquences, précisa Tseng

* * *

><p>Ambre passa le trajet du QG à la maison quasiment prostrée à l'arrière de la luxueuse berline. L'odeur du cuir lui donnait la nausée mais pas que ça. Elle s'écœurait. Pas autant que lui mais tout de même. Elle n'était pas tant déstabilisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire que par la facilité avec laquelle elle venait de le faire et ce manque d'état d'âme la troublait. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien de choquant à coucher avec son fiancé et bon nombre de couples entretenaient des relations purement physiques quand le cœur n'y était plus tout à fait mais ce qui la perturbait c'était la satisfaction qu'elle avait ressentie en constatant qu'elle pouvait aussi avoir le contrôle, une sorte de puissance grisante qui lui en faisait presque tourner la tête.<p>

Elle l'avait fait pour le bien, ou du moins ce qu'elle estimait être le bien mais c'était comme si autre chose s'était libéré en même temps en elle, une autre elle qui lui faisait peur car elle se montrait beaucoup plus fatale, plus téméraire et tout au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle risquait d'y prendre goût.

Elle tendit la main et saisit son téléphone, écoutant attentivement. Elle n'eût pas longtemps à attendre pour entendre des choses suffisamment intéressantes et elle enclencha l'enregistrement, sourire aux lèvres. Le pouvoir devenait vite grisant.

* * *

><p>Kate faisait les cent pas dans le salon, elle réfléchissait intensément au souci de Ambre.<p>

-demain soir…annonça-t'elle, implacable

-demain soir ?

Ambre haussa un sourcil en interrompant son geste, tenant à la main le pinceau de son vernis à ongle.

-on a une soirée, juste ?

-oui et ?

-juste avant, tu vas passer à la boutique de Hugo choisir une robe…

Kate s'interrompit tandis qu'Elvira traversa le salon en portant un plateau chargé d'argenterie à faire briller. Les jeunes femmes la regardèrent passer et reprirent la conversation à voix plus basse.

-je disais donc, tu iras choisir une robe, je viendrai avec toi, il y a une entrée pour les employés à l'arrière, je l'ai vue la dernière fois en allant aux toilettes, tu sortiras par l'arrière tandis que je resterai à la boutique

-la sortie doit donner sur une petite ruelle, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit surveillée, approuva Ambre en examinant d'un œil expert ses ongles fraîchement vernis.

-si elle l'est, tu feras semblant d'être sortie prendre l'air ou fumer une cigarette et tu reviendras, il ne faut pas prendre de risques inutiles

-un trajet doit faire une quinzaine de minutes

-je vais regarder sur mon téléphone et tu vas le mémoriser, tâches de ne pas te perdre

-en admettant qu'il soit chez lui, murmura Ambre avec un frisson

-à cette heure un samedi tu ne crois pas ? il n'est pas vraiment du genre à sortir non ?

-sortir non mais rester tard à s'entraîner oui

-pour le moment c'est tout ce que je vois sans que le fils à papa ne te tombe dessus

Ambre pinça les lèvres, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>Reno aussi avait le cœur qui battait fort. Il regarda Trevor se faufiler et se retourna vers Rude. Non pas que ce que son collègue s'apprêtait à faire le choque particulièrement, il en avait vu d'autres, mais cette fois il s'inquiétait des répercussions que cela allait avoir.<p>

-en gros, on aura soit le Président à dos soit Rufus… commenta-t'il en secouant la tête

-pas si on suit ce que Tseng a dit

Reno se tourna vers Rude les yeux écarquillés.

-mais il a rien dit !

Rude se passa une main sur le front en soupirant.

-contentes-toi de te taire.

-hey !

-chhhut

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, Rufus semblait enjoué. Il ressemblait enfin à nouveau au Rufus qu'elle connaissait à Junon, agréable, causant, souriant. Ambre fronça les sourcils en le regardant faire la conversation à Kate, ils discutaient des nombreux voyages que chacun avait déjà fait.<p>

-ces sources naturelles sont surprenantes la première fois qu'on les voit, le débit surtout est assez impressionnant, vous aviez logé où exactement ? demanda-t'il

-un vieil homme louait des chambres pour trois fois rien…

Elle n'était pas dupe et pensait savoir pourquoi Rufus était aussi heureux ce soir et cela l'énerva d'autant plus mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, pour le moment du moins. Elle grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui elle avait envie d'être en ce moment. Comment était-il possible de ressentir un tel vide dans son cœur alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça elle ne voulait même pas le voir ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses paroles qui avaient toujours su l'encourager, à sa voix grave et posée si rassurante, à la mimique qu'il faisait en penchant sa tête de côté quand elle l'agaçait, à son regard à la fois mystérieux et envoûtant, à son léger sourire si séduisant quand il lui parlait…  
>Elle prit conscience que oui, le coup de foudre elle l'avait eu, mais pas il y a quelques mois contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle l'avait eu il y a de ça une dizaine d'années et si depuis elle s'était faite une raison et avait tenté de tourner la page, son cœur lui se fichait pas mal de tout ceci et n'était pas prêt de la laisser oublier. Elle devait le voir à tout prix, lui parler, s'excuser. Elle voulait être avec lui dorénavant, peu importait le reste.<p>

* * *

><p>Ambre profita que Rufus soit à la salle de bain pour aller voir Kate dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était déjà en robe de chambre et lisait sur son lit.<p>

-Kate, je crois que je suis amoureuse

-Par la Déesse… répondit Kate en levant les yeux au ciel

-prêtes-moi vite ton téléphone

Kate lança un regard d'avertissement à Ambre.

-fais-vite, il est dans mon sac

-je dois juste vite envoyer un message

Ambre sortit son téléphone de la poche pour recopier le numéro et écrit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentit rajeunir de dix ans à ressentir cette curieuse sensation à la fois d'excitation, de nervosité et d'impatience.

**« -crois-tu qu'il soit toujours possible d'aller regarder les étoiles ensemble ? »**

Elle appuya sur la touche « envoyer », le doigt tremblant. Elle reçut la réponse quasi instantanément.

**« -le ciel ici n'est pas très étoilé »**

**« -et ailleurs ? »**

**« -n'as-tu pas une soirée ou autre chose de passionnant de ce genre ?»**

Elle hésita deux secondes avant d'écrire puis envoya le message, toujours souriante. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, attendant déjà avec impatience sa réponse, appréhendant sa réaction.

**« -non je repensais à nous »**

**« - ? »**

Évidemment elle pouvait se douter que Sephiroth déjà habituellement peu bavard n'allait pas écrire un roman par messages interposés.

**« -je passe demain, je dois te laisser »**

**« -au QG ? »**

**« -chez toi »**

**« -fais attention à toi »**

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, mourrant d'envie de lui envoyer mille autres choses, de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne rêvait que d'être avec lui mais elle boucla le téléphone et le tendit à son amie.

-Merci beaucoup, tu es un ange

-fais attention Amy

Kate la considérait gravement, les lèvres pincées et Ambre sentit son sourire se dissiper. Elle avait conscience de jouer un jeu dangereux, mortel en réalité, et si penser à Sephiroth lui permettait de l'oublier par moment, le regard sérieux et inquiet de son amie suffisait à le lui rappeler.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth reposa son téléphone sur la table basse de verre noir et se passa une main sur les yeux en soupirant. Ambre était-elle sérieuse ? Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle pouvait être très impulsive sous son calme apparent et il doutait fortement qu'elle eût bien mesuré les conséquences que tout ceci pourrait engendrer. Il leur faudrait être prêt à tout quitter, ils devraient vivre cachés un certain temps, le temps de se faire oublier et ceci pourrait être long. Lui tiendrait facilement, il était habitué aux stages de survie et pouvait vivre dans un milieu hostile mais elle ? et combien de temps tiendrait-elle ?<p>

Il secoua la tête, convaincu que la jeune femme n'avait assurément pas réfléchi si loin et lui avait écrit juste pour s'amuser.

Il avait de toutes manières d'autres préoccupations en tête. Notamment la disparition de Genesis.

* * *

><p>Ambre sentit son cœur accélérer, elle avançait au milieu de nulle part dans la nuit noire. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais ne distingua rien de plus. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, l'air autour d'elle sembla s'épaissir et l'envelopper de sa chaleur suffocante. Quelque chose brûlait quelque part, la fumée âcre lui brûlait les narines et lui piquait les yeux. Elle se mit à tousser tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.<p>

Elle entendait à présent des gens hurler, des craquements, des grésillements. Enfin elle distingua la lumière orangée, vibrante et lumineuse des flammes et s'en approcha. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne distingua d'abord que du feu, elle était entourée de hautes flammes vives.

Son cœur fit un bond et elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Une silhouette se tenait au loin parmi les flammes, il se tenait de dos mais elle le reconnu instantanément et tandis qu'elle voulait hurler son nom il baissa la tête et avança dans les flammes sans un regard en arrière. Son cri mourut dans sa gorge sous la surprise.

Elle reprit une grande inspiration prête à l'appeler à nouveau quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Rufus la regardait avec inquiétude, il se tenait assis à côté d'elle dans leur lit et la prit doucement contre lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

-doucement, calmes-toi, tu as rêvé, tout va bien, murmura-t'il calmement comme s'il tentait d'apaiser un enfant qui aurait eu un cauchemar.

Dark Nation avait relevé la tête, couchée de tout son long sur l'épais tapis au pied de leur lit. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur de ses yeux jaunes et reposa la tête sur ses pattes.

Ambre se prit la tête à deux mains et se frotta les yeux.

-par la Déesse, c'était si réaliste….dit-elle à voix basse, ayant encore la sensation des flammes lui léchant la peau.

Elle se sentait collante et poisseuse, sa nuisette était humide de transpiration mais Rufus ne semblait pas en tenir compte et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, la berçant toujours contre lui.

Quand il la sentit se calmer dans ses bras il lui prit le menton et la fit le regarder. Ses yeux exprimaient de l'inquiétude, ce qui était rare et elle trembla sous son regard interrogateur.

-qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'effrayer ainsi ? tu te débattais comme une furie…

Elle remarqua qu'il portait des traces de griffure sur le torse et elle baissa les yeux, coupable, vers ses mains.

-je t'ai griffé ? demanda-t'elle d'une petite voix

-ce n'est rien, répliqua-t'il en portant la main sur les marques, quand tu as commencé à te débattre j'ai voulu te réveiller mais tu t'es débattue, de quoi rêvais-tu ?

-de feu, j'assistais à un incendie

Elle le vit lever un sourcil avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-tout va bien Ambre, tu es en sécurité ici, rendors-toi

Il la relâcha et s'étira en baillant, il était trois heures du matin, encore quelques heures et la journée commencerait.

-viens contre moi ma chérie

Ambre se recoucha et se roula en boule sous la couette de lin, tandis que Rufus passa un bras autour d'elle, son ventre contre son dos. Il se rendormit rapidement, la laissant seule à ses pensées, dès qu'elle refermait les yeux il lui semblait revoir Sephiroth de dos dans les flammes et elle resta longtemps les yeux grands ouverts à écouter la respiration profonde de Rufus qui dormait paisiblement contre elle.

_"S'il savait"_ pensa-t'elle brièvement se sentant à la fois coupable et à la fois satisfaite

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, tandis qu'un soleil voilé pointait timidement ses premiers rayons qu'elle finit par trouver le sommeil, épuisée et inquiète.

* * *

><p><em>Rufus se tourna vers elle, tout sourire et lui adressa un clin d'oeil. La lumière tamisée du couloir faisait danser des ombres sur son front.<em>

_-tu mèneras une vie de reine, tu verras…_

_Il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, celui-là même qu'il occupait seul quelques semaines auparavant et qu'il partageait à présent avec Ambre. Ambre passa la porte et porta la main à la bouche, surprise._

_-ohh Rufus…dit-elle en se tournant vers lui_

_Des bouquets de roses blanches envahissaient chaque coin de l'appartement, de l'entrée à la chambre à coucher et des bougies traçaient un chemin lumineux sur le sol._

_-je tenais à ce que ce soir soit spécial, précisa-t'il avec un clin d'œil en lui passant la main dans le dos_

_-chaque jour avec toi est spécial, avait répondu Ambre en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, sa bague de fiançailles encore fraîche de quelques heures seulement à son annulaire._

_Il lui avait rendu son baiser avec fougue, prenant son visage à deux mains avant de la porter telle une jeune mariée jusqu'à leur chambre. _

_Elle s'était sentie la plus heureuse à ce moment-là, allongée sur leur lit, son visage appuyé sur une main, le contemplant en train de leur servir du champagne, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Tout semblait limpide et si simple à ce moment, il relevait de l'évidence qu'elle vieillirait à ses côtés, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait un jour les séparer tant ils semblaient parfaitement accordés.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ambre retourna dans ses doigts la broche que Rufus lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt, celle qu'il avait fait faire quand ils avaient été ensemble chez le joaillier et se mordit les lèvres. Le diamant lançait de petits éclats lumineux sur sa peau et après un bref instant elle reposa le bijou sur son petit coussin de velours bleu nuit et referma la boîte.<p>

Kate vint la rejoindre dans sa chambre et lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Elles regardèrent longuement leurs reflets dans la glace de la coiffeuse, silencieuses, elles n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

-ça va aller Ambre, finit par dire Kate

-pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

-parce que rien n'est jamais facile mais la roue tourne, toujours, crois-moi

Ambre secoua la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-justement elle a déjà tournée, j'aimerais juste revenir en arrière et vivre comme avant…

-Ambre, je sais que tu te poses plein de questions mais si tu regardes bien tu as déjà toutes les réponses en toi, à toi d'agir en connaissance de cause maintenant et tu n'es pas seule

Kate observa le pâle reflet de son amie, elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

_Oh Kate, si tu savais… Si tu savais à quel point j'avais cru trouver le bonheur le plus pur dans les bras de Rufus, si tu savais à quel point je croyais en lui, je fondais mon avenir sur lui, à quel point il m'apportait tout ce qui m'avait toujours manqué jusque-là et à quel point le réveil a été brutal, me faisant chuter de haut, si douloureusement… On dit qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une femme blessée, je ne sais pas, j'aimerais faire quelque chose mais j'y risque beaucoup, j'y risque ma vie et celles de ceux qui me sont chers… Parfois je me dis qu'il suffirait que j'oublie ce que j'ai lu, que je vive à nouveau comme avant, dans l'ignorance la plus totale, peut-être suffit-il d'être aveugle pour être heureux après tout ?_

_Et en même temps, mon cœur me hurle de tout laisser, de suivre celui que j'ai aimé depuis toujours, celui qui saura me guider, me tendre la main quand j'en aurais besoin, celui qui a toujours su m'apaiser…Celui que j'ai mis longtemps à tenter d'oublier mais qui à peine revu à mon cœur s'est révélé… mais pour quel avenir ? des lendemains incertains à fuir, tout quitter, se cacher…Les réponses, je les ai peut-être bien ma douce Kate, mais si aucune ne semble convenir, comment décider et choisir ?_

Ambre jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-il va bientôt falloir y aller, annonça-t'elle.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Toutes ces fois où il avait voulu lui parler, lui ouvrir son cœur… Il avait plusieurs fois tenté en vain, chaque fois qu'il la voyait il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.<p>

_Elle lui tournait le dos, regardant la mer, elle jetait du pain aux mouettes, rieuse, les cheveux au vent comme d'habitude._

_Il songea avec étonnement que sa présence ne le gênait pas, loin de là, lui qui habituellement préférait être seul se sentait apaisé auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et posait sur lui un regard neuf bien loin des regards craintifs ou inquisiteurs auxquels il avait droit habituellement de la part de ses camarades à la Shinra._

_Ambre se contentait de le voir comme un jeune homme, ni comme un héros, ni comme un soldat, ni comme un sujet d'expérience. Non, juste comme un jeune homme qu'elle appréciait. Elle lui racontait mille choses insignifiantes et en même temps si précieuses à ses oreilles, elle lui faisait part de ses rêves, de ses doutes, elle lui ouvrait son cœur sans aucune gêne, lui posant de temps en temps des questions, l'écoutant répondre avec sérieux. Il s'était toujours senti à part, trop admiré, trop respecté ou trop inspecté et tout cela était entièrement nouveau pour lui mais il se sentait heureux._

_Il aurait aimé lui dire tout ceci mais comment expliquer de tels sentiments ?_

_Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il lui écrirait une lettre et qu'il lui expliquerait en lui donnant, cela serait difficile, comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'avec lui on se sent enfin un humain et non une machine ou une sorte de héros ? mais il essaierait avec ses mots et au fond de lui il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle le comprendrait, qu'elle l'accepterait._

_Il avait attendu que Angeal et Genesis soient endormis pour écrire, retournant de nombreuses fois les mots dans sa tête. Il s'était levé sans faire de bruit et s'était installé au bureau de bois de la chambre. Il avait allumé une petite lampe frontale qu'ils utilisaient habituellement pour contrôler dans les recoins du vieux réacteur et était resté longtemps devant une page blanche, ne sachant par où commencer. _

_Puis les mots étaient venus, et au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Enfin il signa et ferma les yeux, soulagé. Il fouilla la poche de sa veste et en sortit le petit bracelet de perles qu'il lui avait acheté. Dennis avait cassé le fermoir en l'écrasant mais il parvint à le remplacer par le fermoir d'un de ses bracelets de combat. Les yeux lui piquaient à force de se concentrer dans la faible lueur de sa lampe frontale mais il tenait à lui remettre le bracelet avec la lettre comme ça elle aurait quelque chose de lui chaque jour auprès d'elle. Quand il eût fini il retourna se coucher en silence, faisant légèrement grogner Genesis au moment où il tira la couverture sur lui et bien vite il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, le cœur léger._

_Mais Ambre n'était pas venue, maintenant il savait qu'elle était venue mais à l'époque pas. Son cœur s'alourdissait dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient tandis qu'il l'attendait sur la plage. Une partie de lui était convaincue qu'elle ne viendrait pas, après tout pourquoi se soucierait-elle de lui ? il repartirait et elle continuerait à vivre sa vie comme avant, et bien vite elle trouverait un nouveau confident, un autre se sentirait plus fort quand elle l'écouterait raconter sa journée, un autre la prendrait dans ses bras pour la protéger, un autre veillerait sur son sommeil, un autre aurait droit à ces petits détails qu'il affectionnait tant._

_ Après tout il avait toujours été élevé pour être une bête de guerre, une véritable machine à tuer redoutablement compétente, le soldat parfait obéissant aux ordres sans poser de questions superflues et supervisant ses subordonnés, il n'était pas fait pour ressentir, pour aimer, pour apprécier tout ce qu'une vie de famille ou de couple pouvait apporter. Et pourtant le temps de quelques courts instants il s'était senti incroyablement humain et cette partie de lui refusait le fait qu'elle puisse ne jamais venir._

_Cette partie de lui avait instantanément cru Ambre quand elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille « Je t'aime » pour la toute première fois, cette partie de lui avait tenu à ce qu'il lui écrive, à ce qu'il ouvre son cœur lui aussi pour une fois._

_Mais le résultat était là, le temps passait, les premiers promeneurs étaient repartis et il attendait toujours._

_Dans l'hélicoptère pour rentrer à Midgar, il s'était totalement refermé, tirant un trait sur elle et songeant que tout ceci était un monde étranger et hostile pour lui, il n'était pas fait pour ça, Hojo avait raison, il était fait pour commander et obéir, pas pour ressentir. _

_Angeal tenta bien de lancer la conversation mais ni Genesis ni Sephiroth ne se montraient très loquaces et il laissa bien vite tomber, retournant à la lecture d'un magazine de jardinage. Genesis semblait plongé dans la lecture de Loveless mais Sephiroth remarqua que de temps en temps son ami levait les yeux vers lui l'air coupable, à ce moment-là Sephiroth pensait que c'était du à leurs querelles récentes et n'y avait pas spécialement prêté attention._

_Et elle était de retour dans sa vie, de la façon la plus improbable qui soit. Elle était venue à nouveau tout chambouler, réveillant en lui d'anciens sentiments comme ce besoin de la protéger, de veiller sur elle. Il avait aimé l'entraîner, la voir le taquiner, la voir se donner du mal pour apprendre, doutant parfois mais toujours aussi spontanée. _

_Elle avait grandi et changé bien entendu mais il semblait toujours retrouver la jeune fille qu'elle était il y a dix ans, comme si on avait juste superposé un autre calque par-dessus, un peu plus distant, un peu plus maniéré, un peu plus difficile à atteindre mais derrière ce calque c'était toujours la même. Elle s'en fichait éperdument qu'il soit Général et qu'à la Shinra peu nombreux sont ceux qui auraient osé lui tenir tête ou auraient osé lui répondre. Elle non._

_Elle arrivait avec des gobelets de boisson improbables qu'elle posait sur son bureau. Elle boudait quand il la remettait trop en place, elle refusait de continuer quand elle était trop fatiguée allant jusqu'à refuser ses ordres. C'était tous ces petits éléments qui lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il avait là sa seconde chance de vivre comme un humain, un homme libre, heureux, qu'une femme attendait à la maison._

_Bien sûr, nombreuses étaient les admiratrices qui lui avaient fait des avances et s'il avait de temps en temps céder au plaisir charnel le temps d'une soirée il savait que seule une personne pouvait lui apporter cette vie à laquelle il aspirait._

Il ferma les yeux un instant, songeant à tout ceci.


	23. Chapter 22

**Les persos de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un merci tout particulier à ma Lunagarden pour suivre et reviewer cette fic ^^ MERCI Bella !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Plus un Amour est grand, plus il exige que rien d'essentiel ne lui soit sacrifié."<strong>  
>Gilbert Choquette<p>

* * *

><p>Rufus inspectait un catalogue d'art afin de compléter sa collection de monochromes quand Ambre et Kate vinrent le rejoindre au salon.<p>

-nous allons chez Hugo trouver quelque chose à mettre ce soir, annonça Ambre avec un petit coup d'œil vers son amie

-très bien

Il consulta sa montre d'un air distrait.

-on se retrouve à l'expo ? demanda-t'il finalement, tirant une longue bouffée sur son cigare

-parfait, on se voit sur place, acquiesça Ambre avant de quitter la pièce, talonnée par Kate.

* * *

><p>Le trajet se fit en silence, Ambre sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran, Kate, elle, regardait pensivement par la vitre. Le chauffeur les déposa et comme elles s'y attendaient, deux turks prirent discrètement position à l'entrée de la boutique après une rapide vérification.<p>

Hugo travaillait sur une robe de dentelle très ouvragée et jeta un coup d'œil étonné vers la porte quand Ambre et Kate entrèrent dans la boutique.

-ça alors ! qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui les filles ? demanda-t'il en se redressant

-Hugo nous allons avoir besoin de toi, annonça Ambre avec un sourire en lui posant la main sur l'épaule

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif et posa son porte-épingles.

-Ma Déesse, ne me demande pas l'impossible Ambre…

-rien d'impossible, Kate a besoin d'une belle robe pour ce soir, tu vas prendre soin d'elle et la bichonner, elle n'a pas l'habitude alors je compte sur toi pour l'aider à choisir une robe qui la mette particulièrement en valeur, je tiens à ce qu'elle essaie les différentes coupes pour voir ce qui lui va le mieux…

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Kate de la tête aux pieds.

-okay…soupira-t'il en se dirigeant vers les portants, il te faut une couleur vive avec ton teint et tes cheveux, assumerais-tu le rouge vif le temps d'une soirée ?

Kate acquiesça en souriant et suivit Hugo.

Ambre resta immobile le temps de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien occupés, Hugo était déjà de nouveau dans son petit monde, prenant diverses robes sur les portants et les tendant à Kate.

-tu essaieras d'abord celle-ci, il faut que je voie si tu as de belles jambes,mmmh, voyons, cette couleur pourrait aussi convenir, tiens, tu l'essaieras après, as-tu l'habitude de marcher avec des talons ?

Hugo était si absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas Ambre lui demander si elle pouvait sortir prendre l'air derrière la boutique.

* * *

><p>Ambre se faufila par la sortie des employés et jeta un coup d'œil à la petite ruelle sombre et étroite emplie de cartons empilés à la hâte débordants de restes de tissus à jeter. Elle ne vit personne aux alentours hormis un chat qui miaula en la voyant avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse en sautant sur le muret. Ambre saisit timidement le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle avait subtilisé à Rufus, en ficha une dans le coin de la bouche et l'alluma. Elle inspira profondément la fumée, se retenant avec grand peine de tousser et s'avança dans la ruelle comme si elle se promenait. Elle marcha quelques pas et pu vérifier la rue au bout. Elle ne remarqua rien de suspect, juste quelques passants affairés, une mère de famille poussant un landau en grondant un petit garçon qui lui donnait la main, un homme qui gratta un ticket avant de le jeter par terre en jurant et un gamin qui dévala la rue à grande vitesse sur un longboard, manquant de peu d'entrer en collision avec l'homme au ticket qui montra son poing en direction du jeune qui était déjà au bout de la rue à présent.<p>

Ambre attendit quelques secondes, cigarette à la main et finit par estimer qu'elle pouvait avancer sans risque. Elle sortit le plus calmement possible de la ruelle et marcha dans la rue, une fois à bonne distance, elle jeta sa cigarette et se mit à courir, elle devait faire vite, elle n'avait que peu de temps.

* * *

><p>Kate mit la première robe et prit tout son temps en pensant à son amie. Elle fit une rapide prière à la Déesse pour que tout se passe bien en contemplant l'amas de froufrous rouges vifs qui mettaient ses jambes et sa taille fine en valeur avec la drôle d'impression d'être une sorte de meringue ou de pièce montée géante affublée ainsi, elle pouffa face à son reflet et sortit de la cabine sous le regard intraitable d'Hugo qui se tenait le menton, penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. Le styliste claqua des doigts à l'attention d'une assistante et lui ordonna de préparer toute une série de robes dont il énuméra les références.<p>

* * *

><p>Il se mit à pleuvoir, une pluie fine et froide rendant la route luisante. Ambre courut sous la pluie, parcourant les rues de Midgar, ses chaussures à talon à la main. Elle prendrait sûrement froid mais elle s'en fichait éperdument, elle devait le trouver, le voir, lui parler. Elle avait été trop aveuglée jusque là pour admettre une vérité limpide que son cœur lui criait pourtant depuis déjà quelque temps.<p>

-excusez-moi, adressa-t'elle sans ralentir à une vieille dame qu'elle avait bousculée dans sa course.

Elle s'appuya deux secondes à un mur pour reprendre son souffle, un point de côté la faisant souffrir. Elle accosta une fille en baskets et lui proposa d'échanger ses chaussures, d'authentiques Jimmy Chaa contre ses baskets, elle s'occuperait de trouver des chaussures convenables pour la soirée plus tard. L'adolescente la regarda incrédule avant d'accepter. Les chaussures lui étaient trop petites et frottaient contre ses pieds, la faisant souffrir mais c'était ça ou rien.

Elle inspira profondément, indifférente aux regards réprobateurs ou simplement étonnés des passants et reprit sa course. Elle devait le voir avant qu'il ne parte en mission, elle savait que le temps lui était compté et qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion. Elle leva la tête pour lire les numéros affichés sur les immeubles de béton. Encore quelques foulées et elle y serait. Le stress lui nouait le ventre en une boule dure et douloureuse, numéro 24…Numéro 26…Numéro 28 

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement entre ses dents serrées et chassa rapidement les gouttes de pluie qui brouillaient sa vue. Dès qu'elle eût trouvé son nom elle appuya frénétiquement à la sonnette mais un jeune soldat qui rentrait dans le bâtiment lui tint la porte ouverte. Elle entra aussitôt et comme elle n'avait pas de pass pour l'ascenseur, s'engagea dans les escaliers de marbre noir. Elle savait qu'il habitait au 8è étage. Elle monta les étages 4 à 4, ne tenant pas compte de ses jambes tremblantes et de la douleur qui lui irradiait les côtes jusque dans son dos et arriva enfin sur le palier. Elle chassa d'un revers de main les mèches de cheveux détrempées qui lui tombaient sur le visage, reprit son souffle et enfin sonna à la porte. Prise d'impatience et sentant le désespoir la gagner, elle y tambourina carrément des deux mains quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

Sephiroth la contempla, médusé, tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots en tombant dans ses bras.

Il chauffait de l'eau pour lui faire du thé tandis qu'elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, enveloppée dans une couverture grise un peu rêche, assise sur un tabouret de son comptoir de cuisine.

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante et se plaça en face d'elle, accoudé au meuble de granit noir lisse et froid.

-qu'y a-t'il de si urgent ?

-je crois que tu as raison…soupira-t'elle enfin

-raison ?

Il la regardait sceptique, un sourcil levé.

-pour nous..

Il la fixait intensément, attendant la suite. Elle but une gorgée avant de continuer.

-je ne sais pas comment on va faire, où on va aller, je sais rien mais je sais que je veux être avec toi, je…je ne peux pas me résoudre plus longtemps à vivre loin de toi

Il semblait réfléchir et ne dit rien, se passant simplement la main dans les cheveux. Ambre fût déstabilisée par sa réaction, elle avait imaginé plus d'entrain de sa part.

-réponds quelque chose s'il te plaît, implora-t'elle dans un murmure sans oser le regarder.

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Il aurait pourtant dû être content, elle avait cru comprendre qu'il voulait être avec elle mais il se montrait soudain plus distant, plus froid et elle sentit une fois de plus son ventre se tordre.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne sans cesser de la regarder de ses yeux émeraudes, l'air grave.

-finis ton thé, tu es épuisée

-finis ton thé ? c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Sa voix se brisa et elle sentit un creux douloureux au niveau de l'estomac. Il fit le tour du comptoir et lui posa les mains sur les épaules, il avait l'air de quelqu'un prêt à faire une morale à un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

-il y a quelques jours tu me faisais des adieux et maintenant tu changes d'avis ? sais-tu tout ce qu'une histoire entre nous implique ? ce n'est pas une décision à prendre sur un coup de tête Ambrosia..

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux mais elle les réprima en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

-tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?

Il n'eût pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle sache sa réponse.

-Sephiroth, j'ai traversé tout Midgar en courant pour te trouver à temps avec tous les risques que cela comporte mais surtout la peur…que je te perde… avant, j'étais aveuglée, et j'avais peur de toutes les questions que notre relation pose, où irons-nous, comment ferons-nous ? mais je me suis rendue compte que je m'en fous de tout ça, je me fous de cette vie superficielle, je me fous de ce que les gens pensent, je me fous des difficultés qui nous attendent, je veux juste être avec toi, peux-tu croire ça ?

Elle leva ses grands yeux pâles vers lui le regard fou, le visage livide hormis ses pommettes mais il arborait toujours un visage hermétique.

-as-tu réellement conscience de toutes les répercussions ?

-j'en ai conscience et je m'en fiche…tu ne vois pas que je t'aime ? je t'aime depuis le début et depuis une partie de mon cœur n'a jamais cessé de battre pour toi. Le temps, l'éloignement, les évènements nous ont fait prendre des chemins différents mais au final…nous voilà à nouveau réunis. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un avec autant de force que je ne t'aime toi…Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une deuxième fois…

Elle avait parlé d'une petite voix, le cœur au bord des lèvres, se sentant flancher sous ce regard peu amène qui après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité finit enfin par s'adoucir quelque peu.

Il la serra fort contre son torse musclé et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle entendait son cœur battre contre elle et plus jamais elle ne voulait laisser quoi que ce soit les éloigner.

-tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? demanda-t'elle enfin

-non, mais il faut que tu sois sûre, on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière

-je suis sûre

-je dois régler quelques détails, en attendant il faut que tu restes à Midgar

Si Ambre avait levé la tête à ce moment elle aurait vu la mine sombre qu'arborait Sephiroth mais elle restait contre lui, se laissant bercer par ses battements de cœur, se sentant invincible dans ses bras.

-combien de temps ?

-je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'aille à cette mission, j'ai plusieurs choses à régler

-pour Genesis ?

Le visage de Sephiroth se referma à l'évocation de son ancien ami et il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

-en partie..

Ambre chercha son regard et lui prit les mains. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi sérieuse, pas même quand sa grand-mère était morte.

-j'ai déjà réfléchi à ce que je devais faire, je vais écrire à plusieurs personnes influentes et je vais laisser la même lettre à ma mère et une à Rufus

-quelle lettre ?

-je vais tout écrire, tout ce que je sais, en tant que fiancée de vice-président je suis bien placée pour connaître une partie des manigances de Rufus, et je demanderai à ce que ce soit rendu public s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ça devrait le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit, il est tellement obnubilé par ce poste de président qu'il ne prendra pas de risques inutiles

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

-attends que je revienne avant de lui dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, promets-moi

Elle revint contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-je te promets

Il sourit brièvement et l'embrassa à son tour. Un baiser presque violent, sans la moindre trace de douceur cette fois, empli de fougue, mais ils devaient s'accrocher, tout serait bientôt derrière eux et ils seraient réunis c'est tout ce qui comptait à présent et chacun s'accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir à ce contact charnel semblant se prolonger à l'infini.

Le portable de Ambre les interrompit, elle jeta un coup d'œil et se releva.

-j'ai quelque chose d'important ce soir, une exposition de Pierre Soulages, je dois y aller, annonça-t'elle en se mordant la lèvre

Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et l'embrassa plus tendrement sur le front.

-vas-y, ordonna-t'il calmement de sa voix grave

-promets-moi de rentrer rapidement

-promis, prends soin de toi

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et tandis qu'Ambre hésita sur le pas de la porte, Sephiroth la chassa d'un geste de la main.

-vas-y Ambre, on se reverra bientôt et tu ne peux pas aller comme ça à une soirée avec tout le gratin de Midgar, dit-il, son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres, une tasse de thé à la main lui envoyant un baiser de l'autre. Confiant. Heureux. 

Ambre ne rêvait que de rester avec lui et de passer la soirée dans ses bras mais elle referma la porte, consciente qu'elle avait déjà pris trop de temps. Elle vérifia l'heure et pressa le pas, songeant à ces paroles et bien qu'il ne pleuvait plus, le retour lui sembla plus long. Elle avança sans regarder autour d'elle, indifférente à l'agitation un peu vaine de la ville. A cette heure-ci, certains rentraient chez eux, heureux de trouver la chaleur d'un foyer, des jeunes couples au contraire sortaient, allaient au cinéma se gaver de popcorn devant l'un des derniers films, d'autres encore retrouvaient leurs amis dans un des nombreux bars de Midgar, mais elle passait, indifférente, les pensées à mille lieues de là. Enfin elle finit par arriver dans la petite ruelle et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et ne voyant rien de particulier, elle tendit la main avec la pensée terrifiante que la porte serait peut-être bloquée maintenant et qu'elle serait obligée de rentrer par l'avant mais la porte s'ouvrit et elle fila aux toilettes tenter de s'arranger un minimum. Elle frictionna vivement ses cheveux avant de les attacher et essuya le mascara qui avait coulé sous ses yeux et quand elle estima qu'elle était à peu près présentable elle sortit, affichant un sourire de rigueur.

* * *

><p>Kate portait une courte robe boule orange vif qui lui allait à ravir, Hugo peaufinait les détails.<p>

-superbe, commenta Ambre

Le styliste se retourna et la dévisagea avec une expression interdite s'attardant quelques secondes à ses baskets roses défraîchies.

-j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, précisa Ambre comme si de rien n'était

-maintenant que ton amie a trouvé quelque chose qui lui convient il serait plus que grand temps de s'occuper de toi ma chérie… répondit Hugo songeur

* * *

><p>-euhhh yo, vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir prendre la voiture patron ? demanda Reno, visiblement mal à l'aise en passant d'un pied sur l'autre<p>

Rufus leva la tête vers lui et le regarda sévèrement, il n'appréciait guère qu'on remette ses ordres en question.

-un problème ?

Reno coula un regard vers Rude qui resta imperturbable.

-ben…non…mais cette soirée…ça va être pompeux non ?

-et ?

-alors vous aurez sûrement envie de boire et si vous buvez, il vaudrait mieux ne pas prendre la voiture

Le vice-président se leva du canapé de cuir blanc et s'avança vers Reno sans le quitter du regard. Le rouquin déglutit avec difficulté sans oser dire un mot de plus.

-contrairement à toi je sais conduire même si j'ai bu, Reno, mais puisque tu insistes, c'est toi qui m'amèneras à cette exposition, ainsi tu pourras constater de visu si c'est si pompeux que ça

-ok ! je vais préparer la voiture patron ! répondit Reno d'un ton enjoué 

Rufus haussa un sourcil, il s'était attendu à essuyer les plaintes du rouquin et pas à une telle manifestation d'enthousiasme puis il se tourna vers Rude.

-naturellement vous venez tous les deux…précisa Rufus avec un mince sourire face à la mine dépitée de Rude.

* * *

><p>Reno se dirigea vers le garage, le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

-on l'a échappé belle pas vrai ?

-…

-quoi c'est vrai non ?

-à ton avis quelle voiture il aurait prise ?

-ben la sienne, c'te question, il n'aurait sûrement pas conduit autre chose que son bolide

Rude remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez d'un air satisfait.

-…

-quoi ?

Reno le regarda sans comprendre.

-il aurait pris SA voiture…

Le rouquin passa quelques minutes silencieux, prenant place dans l'imposant 4x4 aux vitres teintées et enfin il se tapa le front tandis que Rude démarra pour venir devant la villa.

-ahhhh merde….ouais, ok, j'ai compris où tu veux en venir, mais c'est mieux comme ça non ?

-si tu t'intéresses aux monochromes, répondit Rude blasé.

* * *

><p>Rufus arriva à l'exposition, escorté de Rude et Reno qui rapidement se fondirent dans le décor. Le Vice Président échangea quelques poignées de mains et quelques salutations avant de traverser la foule et se dirigea vers Ambre et Kate qui semblaient partager une discussion animée dans un coin de la salle. Rufus intercepta au passage un serveur et prit deux coupes de champagne qu'il tendit aux deux jeunes femmes. <p>

-vous êtes sublimes toutes les deux, commenta-t'il avec un léger sourire

Kate lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'Ambre but une gorgée. Quelle qu'eut été leur conversation elles n'avaient visiblement pas envie de la continuer en sa présence mais il en fallait plus pour le contrarier ce soir. Sûrement parlaient-elles des derniers cancans ou d'habits ou toute autre futilité féminine. 

Reeve Tuesti écoutait distraitement sa femme qui racontait leurs dernières vacances à Lazard et Rosa, il jetait un coup d'œil aux œuvres présentées quand il vit Rufus accompagné de deux jeunes femmes.

-Bonsoir Monsieur le Vice-Président

Il inclina brièvement la tête et il observa Ambre qui faisait mine de l'ignorer en regardant au loin, inaccessible

-avez-vous déjà pu régler vos soucis Ambre ?

Rufus se tourna vers sa fiancée en haussant les sourcils.

-tes soucis ?

-quelques soucis quant à l'organisation du mariage, rien de très important mon amour, répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Reeve qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

-je pensais à cette employée que vous soupçonniez, avez-vous finalement trouvé quelque chose ?

Rufus dévisageait Ambre d'un regard perçant comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle mais elle resta imperturbable même si intérieurement elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil très fin.

-tu as eu des problèmes avec quelqu'un à la villa ?

-je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça Rufus, je pense qu'une des jeunes filles qui fait le ménage m'a pris un bracelet

-Ambre ! Quand de telles choses arrivent j'aimerais que tu m'en parles ! répondit sèchement le jeune vice-président

-tiens n'est-ce pas Scarlet là-bas ? demanda subitement Ambre en lui pressant le bras 

Rufus se retourna, effectivement, la blonde se trouvait là, elle riait à gorge déployée en tapant sur l'épaule d'un homme dont le regard était clairement dirigé dans son décolleté. Reeve en profita pour s'éclipser et rejoindre sa femme non sans un dernier coup d'œil interrogateur vers Ambre.

-tu devrais l'inviter à se joindre à nous mon amour, susurra Ambre à l'oreille de Rufus

Celui-ci se raidit et passa sa main dans les cheveux.

-elle est occupée, tu vois bien ma chérie

-mais son bon ami peut aussi venir…regardes elle te fait signe, poursuivit Ambre d'un ton mielleux tandis que Scarlet avait fait un petit signe de la main vers eux. 

Rufus adressa un regard glacial à sa fiancée tout en serrant la mâchoire, à quoi jouait-elle ? Sans prévenir Ambre lâcha le bras de Rufus et fit signe à Scarlet de venir. Celle-ci la regarda avec étonnement et finit par avancer vers eux.

-Bonsoir Scarlet, salua Ambre d'un ton de velours en lui tendant la main

Scarlet la saisit en jetant un regard interrogateur à Rufus qui secoua discrètement la tête en lui adressant un regard menaçant.

-c'est drôle, Rufus pensait que vous ne voudriez pas vous joindre à nous, étonnant non ?

-Rufus pensait ça ? demanda Scarlet d'un ton acerbe en le fusillant du regard

-oui, pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions vous ignorer pas vrai ? votre bon ami ne veut pas venir ? poursuivit Ambre

-ce n'est qu'une connaissance, trancha Scarlet

-oh, vous sembliez si proches…

-Ambre…interrompit Rufus en lui serrant le bras

-oui mon Amour ?

-viens, allons déjà réserver les tableaux qui nous intéressent…

-ohhh Rufus, tu ne penses pas que nous en avons assez ? ahh la passion de Rufus pour l'art…vas-y déjà avec Kate, je vous rejoins, commenta Ambre en levant les yeux au ciel

Rufus sembla peu enclin à la laisser mais Kate le tira par le bras. Scarlet s'apprêtait à s'éloigner mais Ambre l'interrompit.

-il faut l'excuser, il est pas mal fatigué ces temps, la vie de jeune couple, la préparation du mariage tout ça…précisa-t'elle avec un sourire

-à quoi jouez-vous ? trancha sèchement Scarlet

-jouer ? mais je ne joue pas…répondit Ambre avant de se pencher vers la blonde

-écoutes-moi bien, je sais très bien quels rapports tu as eu avec lui mais si tu t'approches encore, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te pourrir la vie, est-ce que j'ai été claire ? poursuivit Ambre à voix basse

Les yeux de Scarlet s'arrondirent mais elle reprit très vite contenance et se pencha à son tour vers Ambre.

-si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, des filles comme toi il en a ramené je ne sais combien, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te quitte ou ne te trompe…d'ailleurs tu devrais faire attention il n'a pas trop apprécié tes petites coucheries avec le Général. Quand il te jettera je me ferais une joie de le récupérer et de te faire sortir de sa tête…

-en attendant je suis celle qui partage son lit et sa vie..et son cœur même, drôle non ? si tu savais comme il est doux de l'entendre me dire à quel point il m'aime juste après l'amour…

-je t'avais sous-estimée petite garce mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre…siffla Scarlet avant de s'éloigner en faisant claquer ses talons plus fort que jamais. 

Ambre l'observa traverser la salle telle une furie, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres qui s'agrandit encore quand elle vit Rufus la regarder avec étonnement.

Rufus se tourna vers sa fiancée, surpris. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à Scarlet mais apparemment cette dernière n'avait pas apprécié. Ambre se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait aussi une lueur de défi dans son regard de jade. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Kate qui lui montrait un triptyque.

-cette série est vraiment bonne non ?

-plutôt oui…répondit-il absentement

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident majeur mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'Ambre était plus distante et surtout ce qui le dérangeait le plus, plus forte, comme si soudainement elle menait la danse. Il n'aurait su dire précisément pourquoi mais quelque chose avait changé en elle et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : oui...je sais...j'assume même...on tombe un peu dans le fluffy mais c'est temporaire ^^<strong>_


End file.
